The Girl Amongst The Wolves
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: Hermione Granger is taken to Fenrir Greyback's Pack and grows up with the ways of the wolves. But childish innocence and naivety can't last forever. HGxFG. Lemons, Limes, Mild Language, Mild Violence, Slight OOC and AU.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Description:** Hermione Granger is taken to Fenrir Greyback's Pack as a child and grows up with the ways of the wolves. But childish innocence and naivety can't last forever.

**Introduction**

Hermione should have been in nearly an hour ago. But the light cast by the full moon illuminated her and the empty park enough so that she could see where she was playing. She always loved going to the park after all the other children had gone in. It meant that it was just her and the swings and the slides and the seesaw. And the moon, of course. Everyone told her that the moon was made of cheese; but she knew differently. It was rock - she'd read that in a book.

Hermione loved books. In the small town where she lived, there wasn't a single bookstore or even a small library. So whenever she and her parents decided they needed new books, they drove to the nearest shopping centre, which had over half a dozen bookshops on the same street. She loved books. She loved to hide among the bookshelves and take deep breaths of the old musty smell of paper and ink. She loved to just learn new things. Stuff she never knew. She could ask a question about anything. She thrived on knowledge. It was one of the reasons why she didn't have many friends.

All the other children were happy playing with sticks or climbing trees, and they always mocked how Hermione would sit under a tree and just read for hours on end. They liked to throw grass or mud at her, take her books and even push her over. One boy, Toby Mackintyre, liked to pull her hair while stomping on her books, dirtying the pages under his muddy shoes, ripping the paper. She'd soon learned to stay inside during the day and only go out to the park when all the other children had their dinners or had to go out with their parents.

At the moment, she was swinging gently on a swing, mumbling difficult timetables which she was trying to learn.

"One twelve is twelve, two twelve's are twenty-four, three twelve's are thirty-six, four twelve's are-" A twig snapped behind her. She looked round but couldn't see anything in the darkness. "Four twelve's are-" Something snarled behind her. Scared, she jumped off the swing and started running home, most likely to a punishment but she didn't care - she was scared. As she was about to leave the park, something growled and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and tried to crawl away but whatever was on her was heavy. Something pressed against her back and turned her over. It was a wolf. She screamed again and tried to bat its snarling muzzle away from her face. It worked once but when she tried it again, its teeth sunk into her wrist. She cried and thrashed, only serving to make the wolf bite harder, blood dribbling down her arm. She passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 1**

When she awoke, she was lying on a comfortable bed with a hand-knitted blanket carefully draped over her. Looking around, she was in a medium sized wooden hut that looked like it had been built by hand, but done so to utter perfection. There was a well built door, and even a small window. She looked at her wrist and saw it wrapped tightly in a bandage. She started to tug at it but a soft voice stopped her.

"Don't. Don't do that, honey." Hermione saw that a woman had just entered the hut. She looked kind, with a soft smile and a very pretty rosy face. She was dressed in a simple dress, blue with a high waist and flowing bottom down to her knees. It, too, looked handmade.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked suspiciously, even though she felt no threat from the woman.

"My name's Cami. What's yours?" She asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione."

"Hermione What?"

"Hermione Granger."

"And how old are you, Hermione?"

"Nine. But I'm ten on September 19th."

"Well, Hermione, age nine, I'm pleased to say that your bite is nothing serious; it'll be fixed in a few days and then it's as good as new." She smiled gently.

"Where am I?"

The door opened and a tall man entered the room. Cami got up immediately and curtsied to the man. She simple lifted a muscled arm and rested his hand on her head. She seemed happy about the contact and saw down again. He stood over Hermione, making her want to cower under the blanket, and put his hands in the pockets of his linen trousers, again handmade. He had shaggy black hair down to his ears and his bare chest was also muscled.

"Good afternoon." He spoke gruffly in a deep voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, thank you. Who are you? where am I? What am I doing here?"

He chuckled deeply and crouched down at the side of the bed. "My name's Fenrir Greyback. You're at my home. After last night, I couldn't leave you in the park, not after your bite. So, I brought you here, to my home."

"Why?"

He ignored her question and looked at Cami. "How's the bite?"

She lowered her head in respect. "It looks good, Alpha. One of the best I've seen. It's already scabbing with only a little bruising."

"Good." He was especially pleased. "Well, my darling," He said to Hermione, "you'll be on your feet in no time. Until then, you'll stay in here and get plenty of rest."

"I need to go home. My parents will be looking for me."

"Don't worry, they know you're here."

"They do?"

"Yes." He lied. "Now," He stood up, "I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything, just shout for Cami; she'll hear you."

He left but he visited her multiple times everyday until she left the hut two days later.

!"!

"So, Hermione, how are we today?" Cami asked. Hermione was sitting on the bed, ready to leave. It was the day when Hermione could finally leave the hut.

"Okay. Much better now I've had some rest."

"Good, good." She said, slowly peeling off the tape that held the bandage in place.

The door to the hut opened and Fenrir entered. Cami immediately stood and Fenrir touched her head again. She knelt back down but didn't restart unwrapping the bandage.

"Hello, Hermione." He said deeply.

"Hello." She murmured back. Over the previous days, she'd gradually become a lot more shy of him, always dipping her head when he spoke, never looking him in the eye. Cami had told her that he had that effect on everyone.

"So, today's the day." He nudged Cami away and took her place and began unravelling the bandage while Cami left quietly. "Are you ready to see my home?"

She murmured, "Yes, Mr Greyback."

"Please, call me Fenrir." He said as he got to the final layer of bandage.

"Okay...Fenrir." She blushed when she said his name. He thought it was cute. He removed the bandage and revealed her healed wrist. The only difference was the four small circles in the flesh.

"Well, that's healed up _very_ nicely." He said, holding the wrist gently and examining it. He stroked the flesh with his thumb and smiled at her and she blushed and shivered. "Shall we go outside?"

!"!

"How many people live here?" Hermione asked as they walked through a wide clearing. Fenrir was holding her hand tightly, walking slightly faster than her so every so often she had to jog a little to keep up with him. There was a large number of identical looking huts, some two stories high, in the clearing and then a river the other side of a wide circle marked out but logs. The huts were bordered by trees; a forest.

"At the moment, nearly fifty."

"Why are they scared of you?" She asked. during their walk, everyone they'd passed had bowed, curtsied or shrunk away from Fenrir.

"They aren't scared of me. They respect me, as they should." He saw her look of confusion. "I'm their Alpha; I'm in charge."

"Why are you in charge?"

"Because I defeated the previous Alpha."

"How did you defeat him?"

"I beat him in combat. I killed him." He said simply.

Hermione stopped and looked at him in fear. "Really?"

"Yes, of course. It's the way of the challenge; 'kill or be killed'." He explained, looking down at her.

"What challenge?"

"The challenge for Alpha position." He crouched in front of her, gently holding her waist.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked timidly.

"I couldn't resist."

**!"! Three Nights Previous !"!**

_As Alpha, Fenrir had wandered away from the Pack. The game in the forest was fine but he thirsted for something new. Something other than deer and the occasional stray dog or fox. Looking for his next meal, he smelt something wonderful, divine and oddly familiar. And it was young and juicy. A child. He saw her through the gaps of the bushes he was lurking in and as he took a step forward, he stepped on a twig. She looked around and he grinned to himself as he saw her face. Pale with a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. She had a cute little nose and a delectable mouth and lips. Shame about the bushy hair though._

_He was disappointed when she looked away again and he snarled. She immediately ran. He pursued. Diving on her, he was about to sink his teeth into her when he got a nose full of her scent. It was his. She smelt like him, without ever having met him. And there was only one explanation for that. She was his mate. The one person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with...And she was a child. Beautiful in her youth and she will be beautiful in adulthood. But still a child for many years to come._

_He turned her over and looked into her face again. He leant in to get a better smell when she batted his muzzle away. No-one pushed him away! Especially not his mate. Infuriated, he bit into her thin wrist, tasting her blood. Oh, how sweet it was. Grinning as she passed out, he released her wrist, licking it clean and happy that she would become like him. Manoeuvring her onto his back, he headed back to the Pack._


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 2**

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter." He said and stood up and resumed walking.

They passed a group of fighting children, two boys in the middle of a circle of other children shouting encouragements. Normally, Hermione would've rolled her eyes, tutted and walked off but for some reason, she was curious. Walking towards the circle, people parted to let her in and saw the boys kicking, hitting and rolling over each other. After a few minutes, one of the boys scratched the other, who looked at his injured arm, growled and shouted, "That's it!" before dropping to all fours. Hermione watched in horror as hair sprouted from the boy's body, his legs and arms turned into strong limbs and his feet and hands transformed into paws with sharp claws. He ears extended, his nose and mouth morphed into a muzzle and a tail grew.

Hermione screamed, alerting everyone to the fight, before she was picked up and held tightly. She buried her face into her holder's neck as they carried her away from the scene. She felt them enter one of the huts and heard them close the door. She looked up and saw that it was Fenrir. He sat down on the bed and held her tightly in his lap, rocking her slowly.

"It's time we had a little talk."

!"!

"Hermione, do you believe in fairy tales? Magic?"

"I've read books about them." She answered timidly, still in shock about seeing the boy become an animal.

"But do you believe they exist?"

It took her a while to answer. "I'd like to think they do. But they don't. They're just stories."

"Well, you're going to find this hard to believe; magic is real. All the stuff you've read about. Witches. Wizards. Broomsticks. Potions. Wands, spells, charms, everything. Even magical creatures. I am one. Everyone in this camp is one. Including you."

"What are you? What am I?"

"I'm a werewolf. And so are you."

!"!

"But I've never been...I mean, I haven't always been-"

"No. only since I bit you. When I bit you, the venom that makes people turn into a werewolf entered your body. And it instantly transformed every single part of you into that of a werewolf's."

"Is there any way I can be human again?" She whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"No." He snarled, tightening his grip on her waist. "There's no way back." He watched as she looked down in sadness. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back up. "Don't look at this as a curse, Hermione. It's liberating. Completely. You'll feel it in your first transformation. The wind running through your hair as you run through the forest and as you pound the earth under you. You'll even feel it as you wake up the next morning." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if you fight it. But you won't. You'll be scared but I'll be there to help you."

!"!

"There are two types of wolf. Dominant and submissive." Hermione was playing Catch with Lauren, Cami's daughter, whom was little more than a year older than her and was going to help her adjust to Were life. Dusk was nearly upon the camp. Cami was hanging her family's washing on the line as the two girls played along the edge of the river. Laurent looked like her mother, very dark hair, tanned skin, grey eyes. But she had her father's personality; stubborn and persistent. Lauren's father, Cami's husband was the Beta of the Park.

"Dominant's are in charge and submissives have to do as they're told. You're a submissive."

Hermione was insulted. "Why do I have to be a submissive?" She demanded, throwing the ball back.

"Well because-"

"Lauren!" Cami shouted warningly. Mother and daughter scowled at each other before Lauren backed down and bowed her head.

"I'm a submissive too. So is mum. And it's always balanced. There must always be the same number of subs as there are Dominants. _Always_."

"Why?"

"Well, we have a system called Mating-"

"Lauren, tread carefully." Cami snapped, pinning a blue shirt to the line.

Said girl sighed heavily, bouncing the ball. "Yes, mother! Anyway, mates are basically two people that are meant to be together forever, as ordained by the Mother Wolf. Anyway, in Mating, there's a Dominant and a sub. Horribly, the Dominant is usually male, but sometimes that changes - like my great-great-aunt. She was the Dominant in her relationship. A pair of mates can be heterosexual or homosexual, it all depends."

"On what?"

"On Mother Wolf. Hetero couples obviously have children and homosexual men can but not homosexual women."

Hermione flicked back to the Talk her parents had had with her about babies. "But how can two men-?"

"You don't want to know." Lauren said, tossing the ball back.

"When you said that a man and a woman 'obviously' have children, why did you say 'obviously'? I mean, what if they don't want children?"

Lauren shook her head. "Doesn't work like that. The Dominants want their mates to be dependent on them and pregnancy ensures that, and the subs want 'to be full'."

"Full?"

"Yeah, that's what they say. Some weird stuff about feeling empty and wanting to be full. I don't know, it's weird. But you're guaranteed to have children."

Hermione blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean, considering who your mate is."

"Lauren!" Bellowed Fenrir's voice. The girls watched as he entered the clearing, his chest and stomach muscles rippling as he strode towards them. Cami had already curtsied and was backing out of the clearing, having finished with the washing. The two girls curtsied also. Fenrir glared at Lauren.

"I thought I told you that I was to explain our ways to Hermione. Not you."

"Yes, Alpha, but Hermione was curious so I answered a few of her questions."

He turned to look at Hermione. "Well, from now on, you ask _me_ if you have any questions."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, come. Dinner is ready and then you'll sleep."

!"!

Dinner wasn't exactly to Hermione's taste, with lots of meat and vegetables and very few sweets or sugary items. But Fenrir had already gathered a plate for her so she sat at his side and ate as much as her stomach would allow, and then some. When it came to sleeping, she was more than surprised when Fenrir picked her up and carried her to his own private hut. There were already pyjamas for her, which basically consisted of a long shirt and a pair of shorts. She changed into them, with unneeded assistance from Fenrir and lay down on the single bed in the left corner of the room, her arm over her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Fenrir asked in his gruff purr.

"I think I ate too much at dinner."

He chuckled and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap and began rubbing her stomach. She tenses at first but then relaxed and flopped in his arms as she fell asleep.

!"!

She awoke the next morning warm and flushed and pressed back against something. She opened her eyes and she was pinned between the wooden panels of the wall and Fenrir's hot body which was spooned around her, his arm across her waist. She looked back at his face and saw that he was soundly asleep. Hermione shuffled down the bed and was about to open the door a little to peek out into the clearing in front of the hut, as she heard voices talking, when a pair of hands came under her arms and pulled her back to the bed. She landed in a lap with a little 'oomph!' and the arms wrapped around her waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Fenrir asked.

"I was just going to look."

"You wait for me to wake up before you do anything, understood?" He turned her head to look at him.

"But what if-?"

"No 'buts'. You do as I say. I'm your Alpha so you listen to me and respect me." She turned her head away in defiance. He growled and turned it back. "Understand?"

She gritted her teeth and ground out, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"That'll do for now." He snapped his teeth in front of her face, before setting her on the bed and pulling a fresh gold linen shirt on but not buttoning it up. "Let's get you some clothes. And then breakfast and a bath."


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 3**

"Officer, it's been four days and you haven't found our daughter!" A distressed Jane Granger cried, clinging to her husband.

"Ms Granger, it's going to take some time to gather evidence-"

"No, don't feed me excuses! You're the police! You're supposed to find our daughter!" She screamed.

"Honey, hush, this won't help." Graham, her husband, soothed, rubbing her arms and pulling her into his embrace.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"We've told you this. She came in for a drink at 5:40. We told her to be in by 6:30 because that's when dinner would be ready. But she never came in. I checked the park at seven and she wasn't there."

"Can you think of anywhere she would go if she's run away?"

Jane gave an upset whimper at the thought of her daughter running away, and Graham shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"She wasn't really friends with any of the other children. I already checked the libraries and bookshops nearby before we reported her missing."

"Libraries, sir?"

"She loved books." Jane murmured sadly.

"That's why she doesn't have many friends. Everyone teases her. They call her 'Stranger Granger'. Not the most creative of nicknames but enough to make her cry a few times."

"Do you think that's why she might have run away?"

"She hasn't run away!" Jane screamed. "Some psycho has her!"

"Have there been any suspicious individuals, madam?"

"No, but...Find our daughter!"

!"!

Hermione's morning hadn't been too good. Breakfast was meat again; a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages, followed by an embarrassing bath with Fenrir 'helping' her undress, get in the bath and then 'assisting' her with washing herself. He then picked her out of the bath, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to a two-story hut. He moved her to his hip as he flicked through a dress rack but then growled in anger. He put Hermione down and opened the door and shouted,

"Cami!"

Said woman appeared in a few moments. "Yes, Alpha?"

"Why do we have no gold dresses?"

Cami's eyes widened and she stuttered, glancing over at Hermione. "We've never needed any before, Alpha."

"Well, we do now. I want five gold dresses to fit Hermione by the end of the hour." He ordered sternly.

"Yes, Alpha." She nodded and left.

"Why do I need gold dresses?" Hermione asked timidly. Fenrir turned, approached her and crouched to her level. "Why can't I wear any of those?" She nodded her head to the dozens of other coloured dresses, hanging up, ready to be worn.

"Because these aren't special enough." He answered simply.

"But why I need special dresses? Everyone else wears blue or purple or green. Why do I need-?"

"Don't question me!" He shouted, standing higher, towering over her.

She craned her neck back to look at him. "I'm not, I just-"

He gripped her arm and leant in dangerously, snarling quietly. "You don't question an Alpha, Hermione. When the full moon comes, you'll understand why." He threatened, gritting his teeth. He didn't like talking to his mate like that but he hated being talked back to more. And he needed to assert his authority over her. As Alpha, he'd obviously be in charge in their relationship and he had to impose that from the beginning. And needless to say, he was more than shocked when she met his gaze and glared at him.

"And when the full moon comes, you'll understand that Hermione Jane Granger won't be pushed around and threatened, Mr Greyback!"

He lost his temper. He roared and snapped his teeth next to her ear, making her shudder at the crack of his jaws meetings. He grabbed her chin and turned her head back.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that again! Understand? Or you'll spend the full moon under me in a submissive arch!" He was about to continue when someone knocked on the door. "Enter!"

The door opened and Cami entered, holding a pile of neatly folded clothing. "I have Hermione's dresses, Alpha."

"Good. Now, put them down and get out."

Cami did so, cast a glance at Hermione and left, closing the door quietly. Fenrir turned back to the young girl, released her arm and walked to a dresser, pulling open a drawer and shuffling through underwear. Hermione was waiting for him to shout again. But he merely said in his usual voice,

"Put these on." He handed her a pair of white cotton panties and one of the dresses.

!"!

"No way. I mean, I knew it but I can't believe he actually..." Lauren trailed off as she took in Hermione's new dress and dolly shoes.

"What are you talking about?"

"...Nothing. Come on, let's go for a walk."

They hopped over the stones in the river and started walking along the edge of the forest.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What did you mean, 'I can't believe he actually...'?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Seriously though, what did you mean?"

"Hermione, drop it. Really."

"But what-?"

"Hermione! Drop. It! It's okay. Come on, there's a cool set of rocks a few minutes away."

!"!

That night, Hermione was dressed in her pyjamas and was pulling back the covers to the single bed when Fenrir scooped her up from behind and pulled her back into his lap.

"What? What's happening?" Hermione asked as Fenrir lay down and put Hermione between him and the wall. It wasn't that the bed was small, quite the opposite. But why was there another bed in the room if he always made Hermione sleep in the same bed as him? He fluffed his pillow, lay his head back, righted the covers over her and him, extinguished the lights in the room with a whispered spell and closed his eyes with a sigh. Hermione lay there quietly, almost expecting him to do something. After a minute or so of lying expectantly in the dark, he spoke gruffly.

"Sleep."

She closed her eyes and fidgeted a little but then rolled back over. "Mr Greyback?" She whispered. He grunted in response. "Why is there another bed in the room if I sleep in this bed with you?"

"It's there in case we need it and for when you get too big to sleep in this bed."

"But aren't I big enough now? I'm nearly ten."

"No. Sleep." That was the last he said that night as his breathing levelled out and became slow and steady. Hermione fidgeted a bit more, trying not to for fear of waking her bed partner, but that only served to make her more uncomfortable. After nearly an hour, Fenrir turned on his side, pulled her against his front and nuzzled her hair. It was in this position that she found peace and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione awoke the next morning in exactly the same position that she'd fallen asleep in. The only difference was Fenrir was already awake and was stroking her hair gently. She groaned as a surprising amount of morning light poured into the room and buried her head under her pillow. Fenrir chuckled.

"Good morning." To her extreme surprise, he swept back her hair from her neck and delivered a gentle kiss to her skin. She shivered as he got out of bed, pulled on a new shirt and then roughly picked her up and put her on his hip. "Come on, you log, time for a bath."

Another embarrassing bath and dressing later, they walked hand-in-hand to the dining hut. Fenrir opened the door, nudged her in and sat her in the seat to his right, where he sat at the head of the table. He picked up her plate and was about to start dishing her food out but she spoke up.

"Mr Greyback?" He looked at her and paused. "Could I possibly...And meaning no offence, of course, sir...Could I make my own plate today?"

The children closest to her gasped and their jaws dropped. In a sense, Hermione was defying their Alpha. And that was completely unacceptable and resulted in a very severe and very painful-

"Of course." He handed her the aluminium plate and sat back as he watched her pick out small amounts toast, poached eggs and baked beans. He smirked at her, gathered his own breakfast and watched amused when she quickly ate what was on her plate and then sat quietly. He looked at her every few minutes and saw her eyeing the rest of the diners with almost a longing look. She was still hungry.

He gently lifted a hand, cupping the back of her head. He leant in and whispered, "You can have more, Hermione." Her eyes met his and he smiled at her, nodding to the dozens of plates piled high with food. With that permission, she dived back in, feasting on bacon, sausages, more beans and more toast.

!"!

"Okay, hold it steady." One of the teenagers of the Pack instructed Hermione. She'd gone collecting with a few of the other children and teenagers, Lauren included. She watched timidly as the teenagers and male children chopped and gathered firewood while the girls her age all had fruit baskets with them. But she asked one of the pretty teen boys to let her collect some wood. He was teaching her to aim an axe right at a branch. Well, he was using a stick for the first few attempts, wanting to keep both his eyes.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like that. Now, pull back - not that far! - and aim a few times...Now, pull back _slowly_ and whack." Hermione did so perfectly, though not with a lot of force compared to the others. But the boy smiled at her and seemed pleased. "That was good. You're good. Want to try with the axe?"

"Whoa, careful, Nick, she's still young!" A female teen cried teasingly, smiling at Hermione. She was wearing a dark green dress. And Nick was also dressed in dark green.

"She'll be fine. She's a clever girl." He handed her an axe and told her how to hold it correctly, spacing her hands out to the right distance. He stood to the side as she slowly aimed and when she pulled the axe back slowly, it was snatched out of her hand and her arm was grabbed and she was spun around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fenrir demanded. Everyone in the small clearing in the forest bowed or curtsied while Hermione spluttered.

"I-I-I just...I just wanted to...To-To-"

"Have you ever handled an axe before?"

"No, but-"

"Well then what the hell are you doing-?"

"It's my fault, Alpha." Nick spoke up.

Fenrir stood up, still gripping Hermione's arm and glared at the boy. "Explain."

"I was teaching Hermione how to cut a branch."

He was very displeased. "So you just handed her an axe?"

"No, Alpha, we practiced a lot before hand. She was very good so I thought she could try with the real axe."

"She's nine, Nicholas." Fenrir scolded.

"Hey, I'm nearly ten!"

"And Nicholas is only thirteen. You're both young and therefore stupid."

Hermione flushed red in anger. "I'm not stupid!"

"You're acting it. Now either you stay here and not handle axes or you come back to the Pack."

Hermione sulked. "I'll stay here."

"Good girl." He threw the axe and it landed neatly in a thick tree. He turned and glared at Nick. "Don't let her touch that again." And he stalked off.

Hermione looked sheepishly at Nick, who simply smiled at her and pulled the axe out of the tree and started to walk to a big dying tree. She followed him, jumping over a few stray twigs.

"Why is he like that?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, aiming at a branch.

"Why is he so bossy all the time?"

"He's the Alpha. It's his job to be bossy."

"No, I mean with me. Why is he always bossy with me? Like, I have to sleep in his bed, he washes me, he dresses me, he serves my food, he picks me up all the time...Why?"

Nick didn't say anything for a few moments. "He's just protective."

"He's not that protective over all of you."

"It's because you're new." He lied, swinging at the branch.

"Really? Well when will I be classed as 'not new' so I can be by myself?"

He looked at her seriously. "Hermione, you'll never be by yourself."

"What? Why?"

"You'll always be with Fenrir, Cami or Lauren at all times."

"Why?"

"Because Fenrir cares about you, Cami looks after you and Lauren's your friend."

"But why will I never be alone?" She demanded, standing under the branch so he couldn't chop it anymore.

He frowned at her, knelt in front of her and put the axe down. "Because you're very special." He said before picking her up and placing her out the way before chopping at the branch again. Hermione huffed and stormed off.

!"!

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Lauren asked as she and Hermione carried a basket full of apples back to the Pack.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why will I never be alone?"

Lauren paused before acting innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Nick said that I'd never be alone in the Pack. I'd always be someone. Why?"

"...You're special."

"Lauren, don't lie!" Hermione snapped, stopping in her place.

The girl sighed and put the basket down. "I can't tell you exactly why. I can only say certain things."

"Why? Why can't I know things?"

"It's just..." Lauren sighed and hung her head.

"Fenrir doesn't trust me, does he?"

Her head snapped up in surprise. "Huh?"

"Fenrir. He doesn't trust me. That's why I can't know things. That's why I'll never be alone. That's why he's with me so much - to keep an eye on me."

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah, that's...That's why. It's not _you_. It's just because you're new and he doesn't know you. He's kinda weird that way."

"Do you think he'll ever trust me?"

"Yeah, I should think so. Just...Don't tell him I told you."

"Okay. Promise." She said, smiling at her friend and they resumed carrying the basket. When they got the stepping stones, they handed the basket to an adult, who picked it up weightlessly with one hand and they hopped across the stones. They walked to the large circle in the clearing and sat next to it. "Lauren? What's this for?"

Lauren looked at the circle almost lovingly. "This is for when we dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah. See, wolves worship the full moon just like muggles worship their Gods. But instead of praying and singing hymns, we have little parties just before the full moon and we dance and sing songs and have nice food. It's nice. You'll like it."

"When's the next party?"

"Tomorrow night."


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 5**

The next day went quickly. Hermione just sat back on the porch to her and Fenrir's hut and watched as everyone bustled around, preparing for the party. The women cooked the food and some of the men cleaned the circle of leaves and stray twigs, even putting cushions on the logs bordering the circle. Hermione got up and ran towards the circle.

"Nick!"

Said boy looked up and smiled at her as he added logs to the huge bonfire in the middle of the circle. "Hey, Hermione!"

"What you doing?"

"Well, when the party goes on, we have a huge bonfire. And you can't have a bonfire with logs, now, can you?" He smiled at her. She blushed and looked around the circle. She noticed that while the cut logs were equally spaced, the gap between a pair of them was vastly larger compared to the others.

"Why is there a gap there?"

"That's where the dancers come in."

"Dancers?"

"Yeah. See, some people dress up and lead the dancing. That's where they come in and start the dancing."

"Where do they come from?"

"From behind one of the huts. It's just a secret place so we can't see them; otherwise it would spoil the surprise."

"Are the costumes pretty?"

"Very." He sat down next to the bonfire and she sat beside him, talking about the party traditions for nearly an hour. "...And we have musical instruments as well. Well, drums and some flutes and guitars. Maybe Fenrir would let you play one of them." But there was an undertone in his voice that made Hermione doubtful.

And she was right.

"No." Fenrir said for the tenth time. Hermione had been badgering him for a while about letting her join in with the music or costumes and Fenrir had given the same flat answer. "No. And that's final. You're not playing in the band." He busied himself with flicking through his dresser.

"Please! I know you don't trust me but-"

His head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah. You don't trust me, I know. But I'm apart of this Pack and you can't-"

"Who says I don't trust you?" Hermione relayed to him what she had said with Lauren. Instead of him being angry as she had expected, he laughed, the sound vibrating deeply in his chest. He closed the drawer he was filing through and sat on the edge of the bed, holding Hermione's hands gently in his own. "I don't do that because I don't trust you. I do that because I'm very protective over my Pack. Also, you're new and you don't know the way of the Pack. And you're young, in a strange place, filled with strange people and in a situation you've never been in before. I'm helping you adjust and I'm taking care of you."

"But then why can't I join in with the party?"

"Because I said so. And that's the end of it." He stood up and opened the door, looking back at her. "Come on. The party starts soon."

!"!

Hermione and Lauren sat excitedly around the bonfire. Fenrir was on the cushioned log, a man sat next to him. Hermione noticed that the man had his arm wrapped around Cami's waist and she rested her hand on the inside of his knee and it clicked in her mind that this was obviously Lauren's father and Cami's 'mate'. Lauren sat in front of the man's legs, while Hermione was between Fenrir's.

She looked up at the Alpha. "How long now?"

"Not long." He smiled, stroking her hair gently.

"Lauren, how long does the party last?"

"Most of the night. I always have to go to bed before it ends though. But I hear the music faintly. You'll barely be able to hear it, even in your hut."

"But the hut's-"

"Silencing spells." Lauren said simply. "It's a fancy one." She perked up. "It stops all noise going out of the huts but allows some noise in so we hear what's going on."

"Why would we need to hear what's going on?"

"Hermione, we live in a wild forest. There are foxes and deer and stuff. Sometimes even - oh! Here we go!" The clearing seemed to get darker, though the bonfire burned just as bright. From the distance, Hermione heard fake animal calls and a wooden rattling sound. Everyone turned to the gap in the wooden logs and gasped when they saw a dozen people in homemade animal costumes. They were beautiful and colourful. They had torn pieces of dyed and stitched cloth hanging from belts made of wooden beads, all fastened in elaborate patterns around their waists. No doubt they had had huge amounts of effort put into them. Hermione stared at them as they danced around the bonfire to the sound of drums and bongos.

Hermione was elated. She watched entranced as the bodies of the dancers moved beautifully in front of the fire. The music seemed to flow through them, mixing with the air and carrying over everyone wonderfully.

She barely noticed when Fenrir picked her up and pulled her into his lap and leant his chin on her head, speaking lowly. "Do you like it?"

"It's...It's magnificent. It's beautiful. This is a wonderful place to live."

!"!

Hermione and Lauren danced with the other children and ate and sang until they either collapsed or their parents - in Hermione's case, Fenrir - picked them up and started carrying them off to bed. Hermione mumbled sleepily against Fenrir's shoulder as he pulled on her pyjama bottoms.

"I'm not tired. I want...I want to dance..." She yawned loudly, resting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her head, unbuttoning her dress. His head suddenly filled with a highly erotic image of him peeling her clothes off with an older Hermione, who was gasping and moaning under him. He forced the image down and continued undressing her, immediately pulling on the pyjama top, trying not to look at her young torso. Picking her up gently, he pulled back the covers and laid her down on the bed, where she rolled on to her side, curling up. He smiled and covered her with the blankets, tucking her in tenderly, kissing her forehead. Getting up, he dimmed the lights and returned to the party.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 6**

It was the morning of the full moon and Hermione awoke with a new-found energy. Fenrir was cuddled up to her as usual and he was breathing slowly and heavily against her ear, tickling it whenever he exhaled. She lay there for a while until she sighed and gently climbed out of bed. She pulled on one of Fenrir's shirts and opened the door a little, watching the few awake members of the Pack clearing up after the party. She stepped out and gently closed the door, desperate not to wake Fenrir after his late night. She looked at the hut next to her and Fenrir and saw that Cami and Lauren were coming out of it. They saw her as she waved 'good morning'.

"Hey, Hermione." Lauren said, escaping her mother's grip and running over to her friend.

"Morning, Lauren. Where you going?"

Lauren grumbled, "Bath."

"Hermione, are you going to join us? We'll save water." Cami offered, taking her daughter's hand and offering her other. Hermione seemed hesitant. "I'm sure Fenrir won't mind you getting cleaned up." Hermione smiled and took the woman's soft pale hand, allowing herself to be led off the bath hut.

!"!

"Tonight, you just have to remember not to fight the transformation." Lauren instructed as she and Hermione sat in the bathtub while Cami unfolded and smoothed out fresh clothes for them.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only because it's your first moon and you'll be scared." Lauren said, washing her arms with a lathered up cloth.

"Just remember, Hermione; we're all here for you." Cami said gently, stroking the girl's wet washed hair.

Out of nowhere, the door burst open and Fenrir stood in the doorway, his black hair still ruffled from sleep. He growled when he saw Hermione in the bath and wore a relieved yet angry look.

"How many times have I told you not to wander off before I wake up?" He shouted at Hermione, ignoring Lauren, who curled into a tight ball to protect her modesty.

"No, it wasn't like that! I was just-"

"It's my fault, Alpha." Cami interrupted her, saving her from her own bumbling. "I was taking Lauren for a bath and Hermione was awake so I thought that we could save some water and they could share a bath. I didn't know she wasn't allowed to be out of your sight." She said, carefully playing her cards right to attempt to make Fenrir feel he was at fault. He felt so a little but hid it well, though Cami saw through it. "I won't do so in future, Alpha, forgive me." She bowed her head.

"Forgiven, Cami. From now on, just tell me where you'll be." He said to Hermione, who nodded. He nodded as well and left the room, closing the door more gently than he had opened it.

!"!

"Mrs Granger. Mr Granger." The police officers whom were handling Hermione's case greeted. All four adults shook hands and then they moved into the living room.

"How are you gentlemen?" Jane asked quietly as she sat down in the armchair. The disappearance of her daughter had horribly taken its toll on her, making her sickly thin and pale and gaunt looking.

They seemed awkward. "We're fine, thank you, ma'am. We're here to talk to you about your daughter." Jane immediately gripped Graham's hand tightly. "Well, it's been an awful time. With four possible sightings, and then all of them falling through..."

"This isn't good news." Jane stated, tears unshed in her eyes.

"No, ma'am, it isn't." The woman said sadly.

"It's...It's been over three years since you reported Hermione missing. Is that correct?"

Jane nodded dumbly.

"Well...It's been over three years and...Mrs Granger, we did everything we could." Jane suddenly burst into tears, Graham hugging her tightly. "We did everything we could, instigating nation wide searches, even alerting foreign countries to look out for Hermione. But...It's been three years and...Well, Hermione's...Hermione's been declared dead."

!"!

Hermione was thirteen. She was elated. Lauren was happy for her. The Pack was also happy that their future Alpha Female was at least pubescent. And Fenrir was in agony. His wolf side recognised that his mate was pubescent and felt the strong urge to push her onto the floor and mount her. Especially when he saw her undressing at night. His human side knew he was being a pervert and even possibly be classed as a paedophile but his wolf side was drooling at the sight of his mate's young hips and newly grown breasts. When she started to climb into his bed, he had to force his wolf side down and gently pick her up and plant her down on the floor next to the bed.

"You're too big now, Hermione." He said simply, shaking his head.

"What? Really?" She tried to sound excited but it came out slightly disappointed. "I get my own bed?"

"Yes, you do." He pointed to the other bed in the room that was immaculately clean, despite never have been used. "That's yours now."

She giggled excitedly and climbed into the cold bed. She stopped giggling. "It's cold." She said glumly.

Fenrir desperately wanted to climb into the bed with her but managed to stop himself. _'Maybe I could take Cami up on her offer.'_ He thought to himself.

_**- Flashback -**_

"_Alpha?" Cami asked timidly._

"_What is it, Cami?"_

"_Alpha, Hermione has..." And he knew what she meant. For a few days, she'd smelt different; riper. _

"_She's entered puberty?"_

"_Yes, Alpha." Fenrir hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his stubbly chin. "Alpha?" He raised his head. "Maybe, Hermione could...Maybe sleep in my hut for a few days? Until you get used to her new...Condition."_

"_Thank you, Cami, but that won't be necessary."_

_She looked doubtful but held her tongue. "Yes, Alpha."_

_**- End Flashback -**_

"It'll warm up." He said simply, dousing the lights in the hut. His ears tingled as his sense of sound heightened and he heard Hermione shuffle and fidget under the blankets, finally managing to get comfortable after a few minutes. He knew he'd miss her shuffling.

"Goodnight, Fenrir." She mumbled, obviously facing the other way and curled up in her usual ball.

He waited until her breathing steadied and slowed. Then he whispered, "Goodnight, mate."


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 7**

Throughout the following months, Fenrir was astounded at how much Hermione had grown; nearly seven inches in just under a year. But he was pleased when she seemed to just stop growing all of a sudden - if she was short, she was easier to dominate. Her friendship with Lauren developed into that of young ladies instead of children, often talking about girly things and gossiping. It was when a lone wolf entered the Pack that Lauren divulged a huge secret.

"He's my mate!" Lauren gushed excitedly, holding the small apple basket to her chest.

Hermione looked up from her picking of wild flowers. "Who?" She asked, straightening up.

"The lone wolf. Charles." She cooed his name. Charles was a lone wolf the Pack had taken in the moment they realised that he and Lauren smelt the same.

Never had Hermione seen Lauren so taken over a boy. Sure, they'd both had crushes on some of the boys in the Pack, but never to the basket-hugging extent.

"You could call him Charlie." She smiled.

Lauren giggled. "And he's so handsome, isn't he?"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-two."

"You're fifteen. Not a bad age difference. I mean, what about that poor newborn? Her mate's nearly fifty! Imagine that! When she comes of age, he'll be late sixties! Gross!"

"I know. But at least I get a cute boy with a nice body and a cute face."

"I'd hardly call him a boy, Lauren." Hermione laughed, moving over to a patch of mint.

"Yeah." She sighed dreamily. She seemed to stare at nothing for a minute before snapping back to reality. "Imagine what our children will look like!" Maybe not quite reality...

!"!

Hermione and Lauren were in the dinner hall at breakfast the next day when Hermione finally asked,

"Does he know?" She and Lauren were the only ones in the room, barring the Omega - the lowest member of the Pack who was basically a slave.

"Of course he knows!"

"Has he spoken to you?" Hermione put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and chewed. She didn't quite know how they managed to acquire things like cereal and canned goods if they lived in the middle of nowhere. But whatever; food was food and it tasted good.

"Well...Not really. But I'm sure that he's been very busy-"

"Yesterday he was at the circle for two hours, just drinking with the boys. I hardly think he's _that_ busy, love."

"Well...Maybe he-" She stopped talking when the door to the room opened and Charles entered the room. He didn't say anything while he chose a seat at the far end of the huge table, selected his food and started eating. He never looked up from his plate, not even when Hermione glared at him or Lauren moon-eyed at him.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Hermione declared, standing up. She walked around to the other side of the table, grabbed Lauren's hand, pulled her up and dragged her to Charles. He finally looked up after swallowing a bite of sausage. "Hello Charles, I'm Hermione and this is-"

"Lauren, I know." He spoke softly, almost too softly for them to hear, even with their advanced hearing.

"Good. Well, then, surely if you know her name, you know how important she is."

"I know she is my mate, yes."

"So why have you yet to speak to her?"

"Because I have been very busy and I have not been able to talk to her since I arrived." He said earnestly.

"And why not?"

"Because she has always been around someone, but I do not trust myself alone with her."

"And why not?" He raised a meaningful eyebrow at her. "Oh. Well...That's one problem solved. But you will be spending more time with her?"

"Yes, of course." He said courteously.

"Okay. Well, we'll be off." Hermione said, leading her protesting friend out of the room. Charles chuckled to himself as he watched them leave.

!"!

"Lauren tells me that you confronted Charles on her behalf this morning." Fenrir said amused at dinner.

"Yes, I did." Hermione said proudly, watching how her friend and her mate were sitting next to each other, talking animatedly. She felt a strange twang in her gut as she watched them. Fenrir noticed.

"That will be you in a few years." He said quietly. The people closest to them suddenly went quiet, believing that that was the moment that their Alpha was going to reveal that he was Hermione's mate.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have a mate in a few years." He sipped his brandy. Werewolves rarely drank; it made them pee far too often. Hermione scoffed. His eyebrows rose. "You don't want a mate?"

"No way." She put a forkful of mashed potato in her mouth.

"And why not?"

"I've seen how submissives are treated." She said seriously. "And no way will I allow myself to be treated like that. Always being wrong, never having an opinion, never having any say in anything...Not for me, thank you very much."

"So what will you do?" Fenrir asked angrily, gripping the brandy glass.

"I don't know. I mean, I know that most wolves stay in the Pack they're born in. But that sounds boring. Staying in one place for the however-many years I'll be alive? What if I live to be, like, three-hundred? Three-hundred years in this camp. That would drive me crazy."

"What about your mate? Would he travel with you?"

"Fenrir, who says I'll ever meet my mate? Some wolves don't; even in Packs."

"Those are the exceptions. The very _rare_ exceptions."

"Fenrir, please! Just accept it; not everyone in your Pack has a mate. You don't have to play matchmaker and try to have a perfect Pack." She snapped, grabbing an orange from a nearby bowl and leaving the room.

!"!

Lauren found her on the steps to her family's hut, peeling the orange. She stood in front of her for a second, silent, before the younger girl scooted over to let her friend sit down. They sat together for a few minutes before Hermione finally grumbled,

"Why is he such an arse?" Lauren tilted her head in question. "I've been in this Pack for nearly five years, Lauren." She state solemnly. "And he still treats me like that little nine year old I was when I came here. And he brings up the mates thing at every opportunity." She sighed, popping a slice of orange into her mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully, swallowed and looked at her friend. "Tell me; is it just me? I mean, is he as arrogant as I think? Or am I just being disrespectful of the man who's taken care of me for five years?"

"He's...Cocky. But he's Alpha, so it comes with the territory."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you an honest question, do you think you could give me an honest answer?"

She laughed. "I should think so."

"Now, I'm not asking for hut numbers or names." Lauren visibly bristled. "Is my mate in the Pack?"


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 8**

"_If I asked you an honest question, do you think you could give me an honest answer?"_

_She laughed. "I should think so." _

"_Now, I'm not asking for hut numbers or names." Lauren visibly bristled. "Is my mate in the Pack?"_

Lauren began to stutter and mix up her words, as was her habit when she was nervous. "Well, I'm not sure if your Pack is in the mate. No! I mean-"

"Lauren, I asked for an honest answer." Hermione snapped. "I told you, I'm not looking for names. Just say 'yes' or 'no'. Is my mate in the Pack?" Lauren made an uncomfortable groaning noise before nodding. "Does he like me?" She grunted again, nodding. "Would I like him if I knew?" Lauren nodded confidently that time. "You're not lying, right? You know I can tell when you lie."

"I'm not lying. If he told you that he was your mate, you'd like him. You...Kinda like him now."

"Lauren!" Fenrir's voice shouted. They watched as he came up in front of them with a look of pure fury on his face. "How many times do you have to be told? You know that you're-"

"Oh, shut up, Fenrir." Hermione groaned, spitting a pip on the floor.

Lauren and the Alpha were speechless. They started to say different things but Hermione didn't listen to either of them.

"Hermione, you can't talk to Fenrir like that!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

She sighed. "Whatever." She stood up, walked down the stairs and went to brush past Fenrir when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I have been very liberal with you, Hermione. Perhaps _too_ liberal. But you will learn, Hermione, that you must respect and honour me for the rest of your life." The entire Pack had gathered around them at this point.

"And why should I do that? All you've ever done is patronise me and talk down to me and treat me like a baby! Why the hell should I respect you?"

"Because I'm your mate!"

!"!

"You're my...?" Hermione, Fenrir, Cami, Lauren and the Beta Henry were in the dining hall alone. Hermione sat on the table with her head in her hands while Fenrir paced the room, Henry leant against the wall near the shadows, never saying a word. Cami and Lauren sat next to Hermione and rubbed her back, neck and face comfortingly. Werewolves were very physical creatures.

"It's okay, Hermione. I know I should have told you sooner but-"

"You lied to me. All those times I asked about my mate and you kept saying that you didn't know or my mate wasn't in the Pack or...All those times I asked about the most important aspect of my life and you just lied straight to my face."

"I did it to protect you."

"No, you didn't. You did it to protect your own arse." She paused and sniffed. "How did you imagine it going? You keep this secret from me for eight years, you suddenly spring it on me, presumably on my birthday, shock the hell out of me. But I don't mind and rush into your arms and forgive and forget everything?"

"Not quite." He said moodily.

"Then how? 'Cause you better tell me right now or you're going to get a surprise coming to you soon enough." She threatened.

"What are you going to do, Hermione?" He challenged.

"Don't you dare mess with me, old man." She taunted, standing up. "You know how bad I can get when I'm ridiculed."

"You weren't ridiculed."

"Everyone in the Pack knew!" She screamed. "Everyone knew! I was the only one who didn't know what concerned me most! How could you do that to me? Humiliate me like this?"

"I hardly humiliated you." He said in a moody tone again.

"You did more than that. You made me feel like a fool."

"Hermione, I'm very sorry but I didn't want to-"

"Come out with it? Tell me the truth? Stop me when I'm there." She snapped.

He suddenly marched up to her, grabbed her arms and shook her. "Get this out of your system now, Hermione. Because now that you know the truth, I will expect you to behave like my mate. Lauren and Charles act like a mated pair-"

"I'm not her and you're not him!"

"You will treat me like your Dominant and you will respect me properly." He gave her a final shake.

"How is that different to how I have to treat you now?" She said seriously.

Fenrir didn't say anything. He just shoved her back against the table and stormed out. "You will still sleep in our hut."

"Will I?"

"Yes, you will. I expect you in our hut within half an hour."

"Half an hour? Is that it? Half an hour to get over-?"

"Grow up, Hermione!" He roared. "You have half an hour before I drag you by your hair back to our hut." She knew he would, having done so when she was twelve and refused to go to bed after a party the night before a full moon.

He left and Henry followed a moment later, leaving the women alone. Lauren immediately pulled her friend into a hug and Cami hugged them both loosely. They held each other for a few minutes before they started to walk around the camp. Cami went in the middle of the trio with the teens either side of her. She put her arms around their shoulder and they wrapped theirs around her waist as she gave them motherly advice.

"…Men like Alpha, or even Charles or Henry, are…" She searched for the right word, "Arrogant. Arrogant and cocky. You just kind of have to ignore them."

"That's it? That's your advice?" Lauren scoffed.

"That's all I can really say. I mean, the men may act alike but every relationship is different. For example, Henry acts very strict around everyone and doesn't talk that much but when we're alone, I can hardly get a word in." She laughed.

"But I know Fenrir. He acts strict because he is strict. I don't want a commanding relationship. I want a man that won't try and control me and what I do. And Fenrir will." Hermione said solemnly.

"You don't know that. The Fenrir you know and have seen all your life is the Alpha Fenrir. You haven't seen your mate Fenrir." Cami chided, giving the girl a gently squeeze. "Things will get better. Just be open-minded about it."

!"!

Hermione returned to her and Fenrir's hut a few minutes before her half an hour deadline. He was sitting on the bed, his hands held together as if in prayer and his forehead resting against his fingertips while bouncing his leg nervously. When the door opened, he looked up and faintly smiled at her.

"Good to see I don't have to drag you back." He laughed. She didn't laugh. She simply closed the door and picked her pyjamas up from her pillow. Fenrir was silent as she went behind the changing screen in the corner and quickly changed clothes without a word. He watched as she folded her clothes and put them in the wash basket and then pulled back the covers to her bed. She sat down on the edge, brushed off the soles of her feet and climbed into bed.

"Tired? You're usually chattier than this." She didn't answer. He sighed and put his head in his hands for second before looking up again. "Hermione, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. You must have questions. Or just want to scream at me."

She thought. "No." She said simply and shrugged. She had said all she had needed to say to him.

He sighed and gave up. Lying back in his clothes, he extinguished the lights. In the darkness, Hermione sighed and let a tear slip from her eye.

_**Earlier that night**_

"Albus, I think we've got it." Ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody declared. Over the previous few months, the Order of the Phoenix had been working on a spell that could locate certain Dark creatures. It had taken many people a lot of time and energy to complete and they'd already had two false-alarms.

"Well, let's hope that the third time is the charm."

"Or spell." Moody grunted. "Is Lupin in place?" He asked Tonks.

"Yeah." She said. Remus was upstairs.

"Everyone; clear the room!" Moody ordered. "_Ostendo Bestia._"

A soft hum sounded through the room before a ghostly arrow formed in the air and pointed upwards with a faint number one under it.

"I do believe we have our spell." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 9**

_**Same Night**_

Fenrir had always been a light sleeper and was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was 3am. Occasionally he looked over to Hermione and saw that she'd been in the same position for nearly an hour. That was unusual. He was about to turn onto his side to try and get more comfortable when he heard faint voices outside. And they weren't from the Pack.

!"!

"How many, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked as they stood in the trees around the camp.

"About fifty."

"And we have thirty. Call the Ministry for back-up. We'll need it. When they get here, we attack."

!"!

Fenrir quietly got out of bed and padded his way to the door. He didn't open it, just listened carefully. After hearing people talk about attacking, his hackles rose and he walked over to Hermione. He shook her awake.

"Huh? What?"

"Stay quiet. The camp is under attack."

"Oh, my God. What are we going to do?" She asked as she got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on. An odd combination, jeans and a nightgown but she didn't care.

"Underneath the camp, there's a series of catacombs that we built. They lead to every hut." He pulled back a rug and revealed a trap door. He opened it and guided Hermione to sit on the edge of it. It was just a long tunnel dug into the dirt and supported by wooden beams. "Go down and go to every hut. Wake everyone and get them into the tunnels. Don't let them go outside." He lowered her down into the tunnel. It went so deep that he had to drop her a little. She stood up and there was about two and a half feet from her head to the bottom of the hut.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'll handle it." He closed the trap door. Unknown to Hermione, he covered it up with the rug again and pushed the chest of drawers over it.

!"!

In the tunnel, Hermione shakily took some calming breaths and started to walk. She walked for a minute or so in the only direction available, looking above and around her for similar trap doors. She found none.

"What the hell?" She picked up her pace until she was full on running and then came to a dead-end. She cursed and started to walk back. And then stopped. There were voices coming from the other end of the tunnel. And they weren't from the Pack.

!"!

Fenrir opened the door to the hut and immediately bolted for the 'Beta' hut, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Henry! We're under attack!"

The Aurors and Order members heard him and charged into the camp, throwing spells. The Alpha's voice had rung through the entire camp and everyone was awaking. Men charged outside, transforming into their wolf forms and began fighting the intruders. But they were outnumbered. The fight didn't last long, with some of the males being killed and their mates dying minutes later. Fenrir and the remaining Pack members were bound while some of the Aurors and Dumbledore searched the huts. They rounded up the remaining members until they came to Fenrir's hut. An Auror immediately noticed the chest of drawers, heaved it up, pulled up the rug and they opened the trap door.

"If you don't mind, Mr Dumbledore, I'll go first."

"By all means, Daniel."

The Auror jumped down into the tunnel and Albus followed more elegantly. They walked, illuminating their wands as they went. It wasn't long before they came to the dead-end. They saw Hermione curled up in a ball in the corner. She looked up and glared at them as they slowly approached, dimming their wands a little so the light was less harsh for the girl.

"Don't come any closer!" She snarled.

"Take it easy, dear." Dumbledore chided.

"Dumbledore, she's a werewolf! Don't coddle her!"

"She's still a child."

"I'm not a child! I'm fourteen!"

"May I ask your name, child?"

"I'm hardly going to tell you that! Get away from me!"

"It's alright, child." He put his hands in front of him.

"Back off!" She stood up and pressed herself against the dead-end wall.

"Dumbledore, just Stun her or whatever!"

"Daniel, calm down." He ordered the Auror in his 'Headmaster' tone of voice. He turned back to Hermione and continued to smile gently. "Is Fenrir Greyback your father?" He'd never heard of Fenrir having children but who knew exactly what went on in the Pack.

"No!"

"Do you know who Fenrir Greyback is?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid!"

"Of course. I'm sorry, my dear. But I need you to come with us; it's not safe in these tunnels."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Dumbledore started to slowly advance on her. "Get away from me!"

"What's your name, child?"

"Stay away from me! If Fenrir finds you here-"

"Fenrir will not find us here because he is outside with the rest of your Pack." Dumbledore interrupted sternly. "Now, child, tell me your name." He ordered firmly.

"…Hermione Granger."

The name was familiar to him. Daniel recognised her before Dumbledore. "Merlin! It's that girl that disappeared five years ago!"

"Yes…It would fit. The girl was nine when she vanished…Well, I believe we've solved the case of Hermione Granger. But what are you doing here, child?"

"Fenrir has always told me not to talk to strangers."

"Very wise advice. However, it's for your best interest that you tell me."

She debated whether to tell him or not. In the end, she decided it couldn't do any harm. "He brought me here after he bit me."

"When was that?"

"I was nearly ten."

"Does he let you leave the camp?"

"Why should I need to? I have everything I need here. And he takes care of me."

"Merlin, he's a paedophile." Daniel murmured.

"Thank you, Daniel." Dumbledore said sternly. "What do you mean he takes care of you?"

"He looks after me. He watches over me, he feeds me, he clothes me, he gives me a place to live…"

"Dumbledore…" Daniel said suspiciously, but the old man gently shushed him.

"How does he treat you?"

"He treats me fine."

"Has he hurt you at all?" Her eyes flicked back and forth a few times. "It's okay now, Hermione, he can't hurt you here."

"He's only hit me a few times. But I deserved it for being bad."

"Did he tell you that you deserved it?" Her eyes flickered again. "Has he mistreated you any other way?"

"He lies sometimes." She murmured.

"What does he lie about?"

"He didn't tell me I was hrs mate."

Dumbledore and Daniel looked worriedly at each other and then Daniel whispered to Dumbledore.

"If we take her…"

"I know." Dumbledore stroked his chin pensively. "Could you excuse us for a minute, dear?" He stood up and ushered Daniel a few feet away. Hermione watched as they whispered for a few minutes. Daniel left, and then returned a minute later, followed by a woman with pink hair.

"Hermione, this is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Hi, Hermione." Tonks said with a smile.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Can I talk to you for a bit, Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Okay."

"Thanks." Tonks slowly approached her and sat next to her, leaning against the wall.

Dumbledore and Daniel watched on for a few minutes before Hermione nodded and stood up with Tonks. Tonks wrapped an arm gently around the girl's shoulders and they walked over to the men.

"Hermione's going to come out with us now."

"Wonderful. Shall we?" Dumbledore said softly. Hermione nodded again and let herself be led through the tunnel, into the cabin and out into the camp. She saw her remaining Pack mates gathered in a circle, surrounded by the Aurors. Fenrir looked around the now ruined camp before he saw Hermione, being guided away.

"Hermione!" He tried to lunge for her but he was Stunned by an Auror, and his world went dark.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 10**

In the newly assigned Order of the Phoenix headquarters of 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore sat with the most trustworthy members including Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley.

"How is she?" Remus asked softly as they all sat at the main table. He was unusually torn on the subject of Hermione. He was happy because he was no longer the only Were in the Order. However he felt strong pity for Hermione to have been taken from her family. Confused as to why she seemed to miss Fenrir. And oddly possessive of the girl whom he had only known for a few hours.

"She's sleeping. She had a nice hot meal that Molly practically shoved down her throat, had a bath and is sleeping in her own room on the third floor."

"We thought it would be best if you were to be near her, to reassure her during this time." Dumbledore said gently.

"I don't know if that will work, Albus."

"Why not, Lupin?" Moody grunted.

"Because seeing as there are now two Weres here, the dominant side of my wolf is telling me that I am now the Alpha of our make-shift Pack."

"A Pack with only two of you? How is that possible?" Kingsley asked.

"The first human civilisation started from little more than two originals. Why can a Werewolf Pack not be the same?" Remus reasoned. Kingsley nodded in acceptance.

"And what are the implications of these new feelings?"

"I will want to mark her, to signify that she is a part of my Pack and I will be more dominant with her than normal."

"Mark her?" Albus prodded gently.

"I will bite her neck, giving her a mark. The only side-effect will be loyalty to me and to our Pack."

"Well, I think we can live with that." Sirius spoke up with a grin.

"Calm down, Black." Kingsley scolded.

"What do we do about her memories? Remove them?"

"No. That will cause too many problems for us. Complete lack of memory for the past five years will be incredibly suspicious." Dumbledore explained.

"We alter them then."

"Yes. It seems that must be done."

"What about Greyback?" Sirius asked.

"He's being held in Azkaban, to await trial for his crimes. He faces at least thirty years in prison, possibly even a life sentence." Kingsley explained.

"We all agree that Hermione shouldn't see him before or after his trial?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone nodded. "Very well then. I shall go upstairs and alter Miss Granger's memories."

"Albus? What about her parents?"

"It seems that her parents were informed by the muggle police service that their daughter is dead. I think it's best if they are not approached with the opposite idea. Hermione is now a Werewolf. Such creatures are not believed to exist in the muggle world. They might compromise the secrecy separating our worlds."

"You think we should let them continue to believe that their child is dead?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Yes. Hermione has lived without her parents in a strange environment for five years. Suddenly being introduced to them five years later with them believing her to be dead would cause massive upset and pain for all three of them. I think it best left alone."

!"!

The next morning was an awkward one. Hermione had awoken slightly later than everyone else and when she came downstairs to have breakfast, as she entered the kitchen and everyone stopped talking. She looked around nervously and smiled sadly to herself. She missed being accepted, and she had only been separated from the Pack little more than twelve hours. Molly Weasley approached her immediately and hugged her.

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you, Miss."

"Oh, please dear, call me Molly." She gushed, ushering her into a seat in the middle of the teenagers. "Now, this is Harry. Next to him is Ginny, my daughter, and this is Ron. Sit down, dear, sit down. I'll plate you something up."

She sat down nervously, smiling gently at the group. The girl, Ginny, was least phased by her presence and gave her a small smile; the boy with glasses, Harry, smiled also and continued reading his book; and the ginger boy, Ron, stared at her. She looked at him, annoyed by his look.

"What?"

"Are you really a Werewolf?"

"Meet me outside when the moon's full and you'll see." She dared with a grin, showing off her sharp canines.

"Hermione." Remus scolded she he sat next to Harry. She nodded at him respectfully and murmured a thanks to Molly as she put a plate of sausages, bacon and toast in front of her.

"I could take you." Ron grumbled back as he ate his own sausage.

"You think so? You honestly think that you, a scrawny lanky boy, could handle me, a strong werewolf?" Her eyes flashed amber at the thought of a challenge.

"Hermione." Remus snarled.

"You heard him! He challenged me!"

"There will be no challenges in this house!" He shook his head gently, as if trying to shake the wolf out of him. "Hermione, when you are here, and when you are at Hogwarts, there are rules and limitations that you must learn to obey."

"Like not doing as my strongest instincts tell me to do?" She growled back.

"Dear, we realise that this must be hard for you," Molly began, anxiously wringing a tea-towel between her fingers, "but you can't behave like this at school. People will suspect you."

"So? Why shouldn't they know about my lycanthropy?"

"People do not accept Weres into society." Remus said sadly.

She realised what that meant. "You've condemned me. You're forcing me into a world where I will be nothing more than an outcast! An outsider! A freak!" She yelled. She stood up, shoving her chair onto the floor, and ran from the room.

!"!

Fenrir opened his eyes groggily, aware that he was bound in a chair. He groaned under his breath, before raising his head and looking around. He was in a marble courtroom, filled with people. In front of him was the judge, who was organising his papers while talking to someone to his left. When he had sorted his information, he picked up his gavel and banged it on the block. As the sound rang painfully though Fenrir's ears, everyone in the stands and rows quietened down and looked to the judge.

"Disciplinary hearing on the thirteenth of July, into the crimes committed by one Fenrir Greyback." As his name was said, many people in the stands hissed and shouted things. The judge banged his gavel again. "The defendant has been brought in from Azkaban, has been refused a lawyer and may present his case to the court." Everyone fell silent, seeming to wait for something.

It was then that Fenrir realised he had to speak. He looked around the stands, becoming anxious when he didn't see whom he'd hoped to see. "Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione Who?"

"My mate! Where is she? What have you done with her?" He struggled in the chair, but even with his immense strength, the chair didn't budge.

"Someone please restrain the defendant." The judge said with a bored tone. An Auror approached him with a muzzle and put it on him roughly. He fought against them but it was no use.

"Where's Hermione?"

"The defendant has failed to present his case to the court. In light of the evidence this court has been present with, the court finds Fenrir Greyback guilty on the grounds of murder, kidnapping, assault and Death Eater activities."

"I'm not a Death Eater!"

The judge ignored him. "With this evidence, the court sentences Fenrir Greyback to life in Azkaban prison." He banged his gavel and people in the stands cheered and applauded.

"No! I need Hermione! Where is she? Give her to me!"

"Someone get him out of here!" The judge roared, bored of his yelling.

"No! Hermione! Hermi-" He was hit with a Stunner, and fell out of consciousness.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione had been introduced to Hogwarts quietly. On the afternoon of the start of fifth year, she had been sorted privately in Dumbledore's office and had been placed in Gryffindor. The Gryffindor house had accepted her immediately, seeing as Harry and Ron already seemed to be best friends with her. Obviously, no one except Harry and the Weasleys knew about her lycanthropy, for clear prejudice and safety reasons. She did as Remus Lupin did, taking days off during the full moon to recover and get her strength back again, though she did not require as much time to recover – she was off the day of the full moon due to aggressive and violent behaviour, had a few hours to get her head straight in the following morning, had a large meat based breakfast and a Pepper-Up potion and then returned to her classes by one or two in the afternoon. These absences were blamed on her female cycle. No one suspected a thing.

!"!

In the dank dark cells of Azkaban, Fenrir Greyback sat as miserable as he had been every day for the past two years, ever since he'd lost his mate. He sat on the mattress on the floor, curled up in a ball, his head buried in his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs. His black hair, once handsomely ruffled and clean, was now dirty and unkempt, covered in grease and grime. His fingernails were long and dirt covered, sharp from dragging them down the walls. He wore tattered and soiled Azkaban black and grey rags that hung off his tall frame. Being in Azkaban without his mate had unhinged Fenrir, making him prone to mood swings, aggression and wild. Sometimes, he thought he even heard voices in his head, whispering things to him, though he couldn't tell if they were his or someone else's.

There were the usual shouts and screams from the inmates, ranging from screams of insanity to pleas of fear. He tried to tune them out as much as possible but his sensitive hearing meant that he could hear every syllable that was spoken on his floor, and even some on the floor above or below him. As he shifted against the wall to count the tiles on the wall opposite for the thousandth time, he was shocked when all suddenly went quiet. He stood up slowly and cautiously as terrified screams and joyous shouts started, and then fell against the wall when the ground shook with the sound of an explosion. He stumbled to stand up when everything went dark as the few candles in his cell extinguished themselves. He waited for several minutes before he heard a light scraping on the other side of the huge metal door separating him from the corridor.

The door swung open and a blinding white light flooded his cell, though he refused to shield his eyes or turn his head. The light faded away as someone entered his cell. A bundle of clean soft clothes were thrown at him and he caught them smoothly, though surprised and excited as he knew what was happening.

"Get dressed, Greyback, we're outta here."

!"!

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow a few days before their sixth year at Hogwarts was due to begin. He, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron's room.

"So, what's been going on?" Harry asked as they lounged back.

"Nothing much. Though…" Hermione trailed off.

Ron cleared his throat and softly said, "Mum kind of lost it a few days ago. She said Hogwarts wasn't safe and we had no business going back."

"What? That's ridiculous! Dumbledore's there!"

"There's been a bit of talk. About Dumbledore. People think that he's…Getting kind of old."

"No way. He's only, what?"

"150?" Ron guessed. Hermione laughed and the boys joined in, amused their little joke, unaware of the danger of their situation.

!"!

A few days later, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were in Diagon Alley, shopping for their school supplies. Once they had purchased everything and sent it back to the Burrow, they decided to pop into Fred and George's new shop. The shop was full to the brim of children looking at practical jokes and their anxious parents hoping that they wouldn't be the victims of Puking Pastilles or Canary Creams.

"Step up, step up!" Fred cried. George bellowed offers through the shop, and then they approached Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello, ladies." Hermione blushed as they winked at her as she and Ginny examined the Love Potions. Fred and George teased Ginny about her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas, and then she stormed off. Hermione felt eyes on her, so she raised her head to meet them and paused as she saw an attractive boy looking at her lustily. For a split second, she felt a little joy that a boy was noticing her, but then out of nowhere, a deep loathing and odd loyalty shot through her. She turned away and put the Love Potion back.

!"!

"Harry, is it just me or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron asked as he looked out the broken burnt-out window of the old Olivander's wand shop. Harry immediately swooped into action, darting out the shop and beginning to follow the Malfoys into Knockturn Alley.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, following him, with Ron in tow. They followed the Malfoys through the back streets of Knockturn Alley and paused when they saw them turn into a shop, as a man with dogs walked past. Hermione groaned, making the boys look at her. "Dogs don't like me." As she said that, the dogs started barking and howling, dragging their owner along behind them as they shot off. Above the trio's heads, the shop window lit up in the next alley. They climbed up onto the roof of a small building. They stayed silent as they watched the Malfoys meet with a man and a woman, and then walk into another shop. Hermione gasped as she caught a scent.

Harry demanded, "Who is it?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback."

A minute passed until Draco walked up to a blanket-covered object and pulled the cloth off, revealing an odd cabinet. They saw him run a hand over it and then they had to duck down as Fenrir Greyback turned around and looked out of the window, before closing the curtains. They all sighed in relief and disappointment, and then hopped down off the roof. As Hermione jumped, her shoe fell off and bounced into a nearby shadow. The boys had started to walk off so she simply stood up and went to the shadow. As she crouched down and reached forward, she felt a presence to her side and froze. Pausing, she smelt who it was and nearly choked on her fear. He was a lot faster and stronger than her, but she had to try. Grabbing her shoe, she shot round and ran. However, she only got a few feet before she was grabbed and hauled back against a body by strong arms.

"Got you at last." And she was Apparated away.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 12**

Wherever they were, it was dark and cold. The arms around her waist were hot and hard muscled, keeping her tight against his body. Trying to pull away but not succeeding, she gave a frustrated yell, alerting others to her presence.

"Greyback!" Shouted a furious female voice. "We do wish you wouldn't bring whores back with you." A _Lumos_ was cast and Hermione fought when the annoyed face of Bellatrix Lestrange was illuminated. Behind her, Hermione could see a concerned Narcissa Malfoy and a scared Draco. The older woman cackled when she saw Hermione. "Okay, maybe not _a_ whore, just your own personal one."

"Bella!" Narcissa cried, outraged.

"Lestrange, you will not talk of my mate in such a way!" He roared.

"Whatever. What are you thinking? You can't bring her!"

"She's my mate and I have her at last, after spending two years in Azkaban!" He tightened his grip on her, making her squeak a little.

"Two? Try fourteen!" Bella screamed, jabbing her wand at him threateningly.

"Bella, this doesn't help the situation." Narcissa calmly interrupted, stepping between her sister and the Weres. "The end word, Fenrir, is that if you take her, Dumbledore will come after us and Draco will be unable to complete his mission. And we all know that it is imperative that he should do so."

Fenrir growled before burying his nose in Hermione's hair, inhaling the long-lost scent of his sweet mate. And then he caught it. Whipping her around sharply in his arms, he roared, "Who claimed you?"

She stuttered in fear. "R-Remus Lupin. He's my Alpha now."

"He is not your Alpha, I am!" He bellowed, his eyes now a dark yellow. He bent his head to her neck and opened his jaw. He was about to bite down when Narcissa yelled at him.

"No! Greyback, you can't! They'll know!"

"You expect me to just let her wonder around, with his mark on her?"

"Yes, and you must. You'll have her later. _After_ Draco has completed his mission."

"But-"

"Fenrir. It's the only way. Now, send her back before they call the Aurors."

Fenrir growled, licked a long line up her neck, smelt her hair for good measure and then shoved her away, making her Apparate as she fell to the ground. But instead of landing on the corridor floor, she fell on the cobbles of Knockturn alley, faintly hearing the boys calling her name. She grabbed her shoe, shoved it on her foot and then ran towards the boys' voices. She sighed in relief when she saw them. They looked at her, equally relieved.

"There you are!" Harry sighed.

"You can't just wonder off, you know! This is Knock-"

She continued walking towards them, took their arms and started pulling them away. "We need to leave."

"What?"

"We have to leave. We have to go now, we have to leave." They allowed themselves to be pulled back to Diagon Alley, and then were surprised when she abruptly let go of them and stalked off. Mr Weasley left his sons' shop and looked around the street, visibly sagging in relief when he saw them.

"I've been looking all over for you! Harry, you can't just wonder off, what if someone gets to you? And Hermione, you should know better than to-"

She snarled and pushed past him.

!"!

The next few months were uneventful. Hermione had expected to be contacted by Fenrir in some way, though no sign of him was seen or heard anywhere in the Wizarding world. Hermione and Harry had been invited to Slughorn's dinner party that evening and they were all having dessert. Slughorn asked about everyone at the table, and then turned his head to Hermione.

"So, Miss Granger, what exactly do your parents do in the muggle world?"

Hermione detested his tone as he sneered the word 'muggle'. She cleared her throat, delicately put her spoon down and bluntly snarled,

"My parents are dead."

Everyone around the table went quiet. The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock and a boy stuffing profiteroles into his mouth.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Slughorn stammered.

"I live with the Weasleys during the holidays."

"Very well. So, um…" They were all saved when the door opened and Ginny entered. "Ah! Miss Weasley!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually late."

"Never mind, never mind, you're here now. Just in time for dessert. That's if Belby's left you any." He laughed. As Ginny pulled her chair out, Harry shot up. Everyone looked at him, Hermione with a knowing smile and all others confusedly. They sat down and Harry looked at Hermione.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled, spooning a piece of pasty and chocolate into her mouth. When she looked up, she had trouble swallowing when she saw the look Cormac was giving her as he 'seductively' sucked chocolate off his fingers.

**!"! TIME JUMP !"! **

**!"! NIGHT OF THE BATTLE !"!**

Hermione stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking over the lake bathed in the light of the half moon. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. As she straightened up, a crack of Apparation shocked her and she spun around, whipping her wand out. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was Harry and Dumbledore. She lowered her wand and rushed over to them, helping Harry support Dumbledore and lower him down onto a stair for him to rest.

"Professor, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Harry strained, lowering the elderly man awkwardly.

"No. Severus. Severus is who I need. Wake him. Tell him everything that happened."

"Go, Harry, I'll sit with him."

"No, Miss Granger. You too." He whispered firmly, giving an exhausted but firm nudge. "Severus."

She stood. "Come on, Harry, quickly!"

They hurried across the small loft and began to go down the stair when they heard the distant sound of the door at the bottom of the Tower opening, and a set of hurrying footsteps begin to climb the rickety stairs.

"Down below." Dumbledore ordered, struggling to stand. "Don't be seen or heard by anyone."

They hurried into the storeroom below the loft and waited. A set of footsteps passed them and entered the loft.

"Good evening, Draco." Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

"Who's here? I heard you talking!" Hermione and Harry looked through the gaps in the floorboards and saw Draco Malfoy standing across from Dumbledore as he shakily held up his wand.

"I often talk to myself. I find it very therapeutic."

Hermione tried to hush Harry, who was attempting to leave the storeroom.

"He's the traitor!"

"Harry, we have to stay here! They both looked alarmed as they heard the door below open again and more footsteps climb the Tower. "Harry, stay here." Hermione opened the door, but Harry grabbed her arm as she went to step out.

"What are you doing? He said-"

"_He's_ coming up. If he smells you here, he'll get us both. Or he can be so distracted by me that he won't notice you."

"Hermione, no!" He begged.

"Stay here." She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 13**

She began to descend the stairs, not needing to fake fear or hyperventilation. As she went down, she froze when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange come round the bend. They both froze, Hermione in fear, Bellatrix in confusion and amusement. When the Gryffindor turned and tried to go back, Bellatrix cackled and grabbed the back of her hair.

"Not so fast!" She snarled, pulling her against the body. Hermione knew it was useless to struggle, so she held her hair in an attempt to soften the hold Bellatrix had on her scalp.

"So we have ickle baby Potter's best friend, do we?" She ran her wand down Hermione's cheek threateningly. "Not half bad. Maybe when Greyback isn't around-"

"Lestrange! You lay on disgusting finger on my mate; I'll snap your arm off!" Growled a deep imposing voice from behind them. Bellatrix spun round, making Hermione stumble on the stairs. When she saw Fenrir, Hermione couldn't decide who was worse; him or Bellatrix.

"Oh, spoil my fun, mongrel." Fenrir growled but swiftly caught Hermione as Bellatrix pushed her towards him. Fenrir pulled Hermione against his body, wrapping his arm over her right shoulder and holding her left hip tightly. They awkwardly followed Bellatrix up the stairs to the loft and came to see Draco pointing his wand at a defenceless Dumbledore.

"Well. Look what we have here." Bellatrix grinned, walking to Draco, congratulating him and kissing the back of his neck.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore smiled. His eyes flicked to Hermione and they shared a regretful but understanding look. He simply looked around the others. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." She turned to Draco. "Do it."

Draco faltered. Fenrir growled. "Doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Let me finish him off my way." His grip on Hermione tightened at the thought of killing.

"No! Draco is to do it! What are you waiting for? Do it! Now!"

Everyone waited for what seemed like hours, until a calm voice came from behind them. "No." It was Snape.

"Severus." Everyone looked back to Dumbledore. He looked completely exhausted and drained. "Please."

No one dared to move. Snape raised his wand and in a horrible green flash, Dumbledore was dead. The Death Eaters ran over to the balcony and looked over to see Dumbledore's falling body, his eyes still open. Hermione began to weep, while Bellatrix cackled and shot a spell into the sky, creating a Dark Mark in the clouds. Fenrir had to pry Hermione's hands off the railing as she cried for her fallen professor. He pulled her back against his body and dragged her down the stairs after the other Death Eaters.

They ran through the forest, heading out of Hogwarts grounds in order to Apparate. Fenrir kept a tight hold on Hermione's hand as he led her through trees and down a slope. She was both surprised and horrified when they emerged out of the forest near to Hagrid's hut.

'Please don't be home.' She begged in her mind.

"Hagrid? Hello?" Bellatrix cooed.

"No!" Hermione tried to lash out at the woman as she and a Death Eater searched Hagrid's hut.

"Stop." Fenrir said simply, pulling her back.

"Snape!"

Hermione turned her head to see Harry running down the hill. She glared at Fenrir. "If you hurt him..."

"The Dark Lord doesn't want him now. You needn't worry." He soothed, stroking her cheek with his hand. She went to slap his hand away when she heard a 'whoosh' and a sudden blare of fire filled the area as Bellatrix torched the hut, cackling and cheering.

"No!" Her instinct told her to charge at the woman. She managed to break away from Fenrir, though she only got a few steps before she was tackled to the ground and rendered unconscious.

!"!

Sleep ebbed away from her mind like a wave, slowly drawing her back to the world, although all she heard was complete silence. She turned her head and sighed to herself as sounds began to come back to her, as well as the feel of a person beside her. It then suddenly occurred to her that she was in a bed with thick comfy blankets. They were pulled up to her chin, thus keeping her pleasantly warm and cosy. Slowly, voices began to become clearer and sharper and she started to be able to understand them.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Demanded a female voice. Hermione's fogged brain was able to determine that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. "She's been with them for two years, how do you know she isn't a spy?"

"I don't think so, Bellatrix. And it doesn't matter anyway. She must do everything I tell her." Fenrir scoffed.

"So if we tell her to-"

"There will be no 'we', just me!" He snarled. "She is my mate, my property and mine to control!" Fury rose within her, threatening to boil over if he said anything like that again. "She will do as I say, even if she may not like it."

Anger coursed through Hermione and she growled and opened her eyes, sitting up in bed. "I will do no such thing, Greyback!"

"Oh, look who's up!" Fenrir laughed.

"You may have me in a strange place away from the people I love but you will never-"

"Stop talking." He said simply. Hermione was horrified by how her mouth immediately closed and her speech stopped dead in her throat. Bellatrix threw her head back at this, cackling to the ceiling. Hermione's eyes flashed amber with rage. "Oh, Greyback, if looks could kill..." She cackled as she slapped his back.

Fenrir wore a bored look on his face. "Does that satisfy your suspicions?"

"Enough of thissss, Fenrir." Hermione's eyes snapped to an occupied armchair that she hadn't even noticed at the other end of the room. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell up the cloaked form of Lord Voldemort. Although the room was fairly well lit, darkness seemed to surround him as he stood up and approached them. "We both know what needsssss to happen."

Fenrir reached out and held Hermione's hand. "Milord, please-"

"Silence, Fenrir!" He turned his head to look at Hermione, who was silent with fear. "The _Obliviate_ needs to be removed."

Fenrir visibly sagged with relief. "Of course, milord."

Hermione looked between them. "What _Obliviate_?"

"Dumbledore placed one in your mind when the Order of the Phoenix captured you two years ago."

"They didn't capture me, they rescued me!" She snapped.

Voldemort twirled his wand between his long bony fingers, making no attempts to hide his boredom. "Rescued you from what exactly?"

"From him!" She yelled at Fenrir, getting out of the bed. "They were protecting me from you and all the things you did to me!"

"Things like what?" Fenrir demanded.

"You hit me, yelled at me, belittled me!"

"I did no such thing!" He bellowed back, determined to make the girl listen, even though he knew the girl standing in front of him wasn't His Hermione.

"Fenrir, this is of no importance. You can quarrel later. Right now, we have bigger issues at hand." He lifted his wand and aimed it at Hermione's forehead, right between her eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so. Don't point that thing at me!"

"Ssssilence, now Miss Granger, it's time for you to remember."

"Don't! Don't even-" She passed out.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 14**

Awaking in a strange bed was something Hermione had never liked, for obvious reasons. Awaking with a thumping headache, however, and not knowing where you are, who you're with - or if you are even with anyone - makes the situation a whole lot worse. Like her previous awakening, she heard faint voices, though they seemed more familiar, though less clear, than the voices she had heard before. There was something about a bath, food and fresh 'old' clothes. Hermione tried to understand them but that only made her headache worse. She groaned from the pain and the voices silenced immediately.

"Leave." A man commanded; Hermione immediately recognized this as Fenrir. But why wasn't she angry, or scared, or worried about being alone with him? Instead, she felt a small bubble of joy swell up in her stomach. She opened her eyes, thankful for the dim lighting cast by the fire. She turned her heavy head to the side and saw Fenrir closing a wooden door. She looked around the room and saw that it wasn't a hut or a cave as she had expected, but a large lavish room with elegant and expensive décor. The main colours were dark green and black, with dark brown antique furniture. She shuffled up the bed, leaning against the propped up pillows.

Fenrir turned and they simply stared at each other for a few moments whilst they took in each other's appearances. Hermione was upset that the handsome Were she had once known had now become almost monster-like. His smooth shoulder length hair that was once neat and clean was now dirty and scraggly. His skin that used to be gently chiselled to perfection was now weathered and dirty. His once clean fingernails were yellow and had dirt underneath them. All in all, he was a mess.

Hermione, on the other hand, had never looked more beautiful in Fenrir's eyes. Two years apart had made him realise just how wonderful his little mate was. She was still a little short, with womanly curves that were perfect for bearing him strong and healthy children. Her skin was creamy and smooth, almost teasing him with its silkiness. She had cut her hair a little; it was just past shoulder-length instead of down her back. Her nose and cheeks were dotted with adorable freckles that he had once loved to count as she slept beside him. And her eyes were as gorgeous as ever – chestnut brown with streaks of amber in them, even when her wolf wasn't prominent in her mind. He couldn't resist her, and he knew that he would never be able to.

She climbed out of the bed while he rushed over to it, sweeping her up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He inhaled her smell deeply, its chocolaty sweetness almost burning into his brain, a smell he vowed never to forget and always to savour. He pushed past the faint smell of Remus Lupin's claim on her, knowing that was easily sorted later.

"At last." He sighed into her hair. He held her tightly, squeezing her to his body, swearing to never let her go.

!"!

They lay on the bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Hermione had her head tucked under Fenrir's chin, her leg sandwiched between his. Every so often he would smell her hair and fresh tears of joy would form in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was really there with him. For two years he had dreamed of her every night, craving the feel of her in his arms, as she was then. It was too perfect. He was sure he was dreaming.

"Hermione?" She hummed in response, flexing her fingers on his back to show she was listening. "How do I know that this isn't a dream?"

She was taken aback by the unusualness of the question. "Maybe it is a dream."

Out of nowhere, he growled and rolled over on top of her, pinning her arms down on the bed and bringing his face close to hers. "Do not tease me, girl! For two years I thought only of you; you have no idea how much pain I went through, knowing that you were out there and that you were growing up and that you didn't remember me, or that if you did; that it would be of a world where I was cruel to you and that you didn't know how much you meant to me!" He hissed, truly frightening her with his sudden aggression. She knew then that being imprisoned in Azkaban, away from his mate, had unhinged him to the point of mood-swings and aggression. She had to calm him immediately, or he would think that it was only a dream and Merlin-only-knows what he might do if he thought there was a chance that she wasn't real.

"Fenrir, listen to me very carefully," She hushed gently, "You are not dreaming. This can't be a dream. Because I have only ever had nightmares about you, so why would I dream of you so sweetly if I thought that you were nothing more than a kidnapper? You are awake and you are here and I am here, with you. You are not dreaming, Fenrir." She lifted her head a little and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, hoping that it would do more good than harm. He growled softly, this time from happiness and arousal. He pressed his lips to hers more firmly, forcing her to submit to him as he nipped her bottom lip. She gasped, her mouth opening and giving him the chance to sneak his tongue into her mouth. He let go of her wrists, cupping her cheek with one hand and her hip with another. She held his face in her hands and moaned gently, happy to finally be with him again.

He confused her again by growling and pulling away from her as if she were a leper. She sat up as he paced the floor, mumbling to himself.

"Fenrir?"

"I can't. I can't do that with you again; my instincts…" She understood; they had been separated for so long and now his primal urges for calling for him to mate with her.

"Of course."

"No, no, not until she's seventeen…" He was whispering conspiratorially to himself, almost as if he were talking to another person. "When is she seventeen? I don't know…Sometime soon, maybe…Yes, maybe, sometime soon…"

"Fenrir." She said softly. She stood up and walked over to him, drawing his attention to her. She reached up and cupped his cheeks. "It's okay. I know that we can't mate until I'm seventeen, and that's okay. It's going to be alright. I'm seventeen in a few weeks. It's not that far away. It'll be fine." She shushed him gently, almost surprised by how he nodded solemnly, reassured by her sweet whisperings. She led him back to the bed and laid him down, joining him. They cuddled up together again and fell asleep, with him stroking her hair and her telling him that everything was going to be alright.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hi everyone! For anyone who also reads 'Why Me?': There's a poll on my profile and I need to get as many replies as I can BEFORE I EVEN START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! So if you want a chapter soon, YOU MUST REPLY to the poll! Thanks :)**

Fenrir had awoken early, dressed in silence and crept out the room, leaving Hermione sleeping in the huge bed. Quietly closing the door, he stood in the corridor of the mansion that Voldemort had leant to his Pack. Resting his head gently on the wood of the door, he took several calming breaths. But when Hermione's scent intruded his nostrils, he found himself becoming agitated again. He huffed, refusing to allow himself the pleasure of re-entering the room and claiming his Mate while she slept. Storming out of the mansion and into the vast grounds, pulling his clothes off as he went, Fenrir morphed into his wolf form mid-stride and ran into the forest, looking for something to kill in order to expend some energy.

!"!

Hermione was becoming accustomed to waking up alone in the mornings. She had been with Fenrir for several days, though he was forbidding her to leave the room during the day, even when he left. On her sixth night, she was sitting up in bed as Fenrir left the bathroom and laid down next to her, cuddling up to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in her lap. Out of habit, she started stroking his hair as he purred softly.

"Fenrir?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go outside? I mean, just outside the room." She paused awkwardly as he remained silent. "Fenrir, I've been in here for six days; I'm starting to go stir-crazy. I mean, you won't even let me have a book to read." He sat up, brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. "Why not?"

"Because the world is changing out there and I want you to be protected."

"Fenrir…We don't know how long this war is going to go on for. I can't stay in here all the time. And I need to finish Hogwarts."

His head snapped towards hers when he heard that. "No. No, absolutely not. You're not going to Hogwarts again, no."

"Fenrir, I have one year left. And Dumbledore's dead so-"

"Hermione, I said no! I am your Alpha and you will listen to me!" He got out of the bed and stormed out the room, slamming the door.

!"!

Hermione didn't sleep very well that night, causing her to sleep in quite late. She rolled over in bed and jumped in surprise when she saw Fenrir sitting in a chair, drumming his fingertips together.

"Fenrir? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

He looked at her as if he hadn't noticed her. "What? Oh, yes, good morning."

"Fenrir?" She pushed the blankets off her and stood in front of him. He folded his hands and looked at her. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering her, he simply said, "You will return to Hogwarts." Hermione stared at him and blinked. "A few days ago, Voldemort called a meeting with myself and His Inner Circle, regarding Hogwarts. Snape is to be the new Headmaster, with several Death Eaters taking up several posts as teachers. There will be some alterations to the curriculum but I've studied it and it seems to be satisfactory for your final year. The new and existing teachers will be made aware of our situation and they will allow a certain amount of leeway around the Full Moons regarding homework and assignments and the like. And I will be visiting you most nights anyway. You will also have your own rooms and you will re-join the Pack on the Full Moons. Also, I believe it will be in both our best interests if we Mate before you go back to school."

Hermione simply stood there for a few moments as she let her mind catch up with what she had just been told. "That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds." She joked. Fenrir didn't see the humour. "Okay, going back to school, that sounds fine. My own room, yes that's good. Coming back to the Pack for the Full Moons, that shouldn't be a problem. But…Why would it be 'in our best interests' that we Mate before I go back to Hogwarts?"

"Mating is a very complex and…Serious gesture in a relationship."

"But doesn't it just mean that we'll be joined together for the rest of our lives?"

His face bore a confusing look. It was half way between amusement and anger. "Hermione, what do you think 'joined together forever' means?"

"Well…I don't know exactly." She admitted quietly with a blush.

Fenrir chuckled and reached out for her hands. She put her soft hands in his calloused ones and smiled when he kissed each knuckle gently. "Mating will change us. Forever. I will be a lot more possessive of you; I won't like other men even looking at you for too long without wanting to kill them." He declared with a dangerous glint in his now-amber eyes. "Our relationship will the most important thing in our lives, it is a bond that is the strongest possible. It's stronger than mother-and-child."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Really, Fenrir? I thought the bond between a Wolf and her cub was an unbreakable bond?"

"It is." He let go of her hands, leant back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. He rested his left hand on the armchair and leant his head on his right fist. "However, if you were ever faced with a situation where you had to choose between saving my life or saving your child, you would choose me with no hesitation."

"Why?"

He looked at her and said, "You will have many children; you will only ever have one Mate. And if I were to die, so would you. Almost instantly."

Hermione's face shone with fear when he said that sentence. "Why?"

"Once a Mate dies, the other is in unbearable agony for the few minutes that remain of their lives. It is heartbreak mixed with physical and mental torture that causes the second Mate to die only a few minutes after the first." Hermione's head spun. She shakily sat back down on the bed as Fenrir watched her observant eyes. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you; I just wanted you to know exactly how your life will be from today."

Her head shot up. "Today?"

"Yes, today." He nodded.

"But…But…"

"Hermione, I have been awaking early every morning because I was consulting with the Elders about whether this would be allowed by the Laws of the Pack. And after careful deliberation, we all decided that it would be best if we enacted the biggest change of your life in an environment full of people who can help us both adapt to the change. If we wait until you're back at Hogwarts, you won't have time to get used to the change in your life. Mates are not supposed to be apart when they first Mate."

"But…But…" Why couldn't she form any words?

"Hermione, I know this must be scary for you. But Mating is the most important thing you will ever have to do. And besides, I refuse to let you go to Hogwarts without my Mark on you." He waved his hand dismissively at the last part.

Hermione sat in silence, trying to absorb everything he had told her over the past ten minutes. "So…We're going to…Later?"

"No. Now." He stood up.

"Whoa! Now? As in…Right now?"

"Yes. Right now." He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his strong and defined abdomen. If his height didn't give off his status as Alpha, his muscles did.

"But…I'm not ready."

"Hermione, we need to do this. It is to protect you for when you go to Hogwarts."

"But you said that the world is changing and it's a dangerous place! What if something happened to either of us?"

"You will need something certain in your life and nothing will be more certain than our bond." He was advancing on her, backing her up against the bed.

"Fenrir…"

"Hermione…I'm not giving you a choice."

He cupped her cheeks firmly, leant down and placed his lips against hers, brutally claiming her mouth with his.


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione squeaked as Fenrir kissed her passionately, cupping her face in his rough hands as he moved his lips against hers. Everything about him was rough. His hands, his face, his lips, his tongue, his teeth. He was the perfect opposite to Hermione, who felt wonderful in Fenrir's hands. She was smooth, silky, sweet. Whatever he did to deserve her, he knew he would never find out. He backed her up to the bed, making her stumble back and fall onto the sheets instead. He climbed over her, stroking her thigh as he went. They locked eyes on each other and it took all of Fenrir's energy not to take her that very second. He slowly leant down and kissed her lips again, albeit a lot more gently than the first time.

She raised her hands and held his cheeks as he had done to her only a minute ago, and sighed softly as he buried his nose against her hot sweet-smelling neck. She gasped when she felt his tongue dart out and glide across her skin, feeling a hot flush roll through her body. _This is what it's like,_ she knew, _this is sex_. They had barely begun but she knew that in the future, sex with Fenrir was going to be raw and animalistic. She was fairly certain that he would be gentle on her first time, but she knew that he wouldn't be so kind after that. He kissed her throat gently, making her shudder and arch up against him. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him, trailing kisses down between her breasts. She was lucid enough to register that he was pulling her nightie off, but not strong enough to stop him.

She was dressed only in her white cotton briefs, and he in his tight trousers. When Hermione stretched her arms above her head, she didn't know whether it was because of desire or due to her submissive instincts to give in to Fenrir. Either way, he liked it. He gave a satisfied growl and dipped a hand down to her panties, which had become quite damp. He kissed the skin above her heart as he rubbed circles on her skin through her underwear, making her keen and shiver with pleasure. When he was happy that she was prepared enough for him, he quickly removed his black trousers and then slowly slid her panties down her short-ish legs. Throwing them on the floor, he ran his right hand up her leg, looking at her small feet. Smiling to himself, he kissed the tip of her big toe, making her foot twitch. He trailed his hand back down her leg and rested it on her hip. He rested himself between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt."

"I know. I trust you."

He kissed her eyelids gently, silently thanking whatever God gave him his Mate. And he entered her swiftly. He felt a painful tug on his heart when she cried out, giving a loud whimper and allowing a few tears to slip out of the corner of her eyes. Fenrir hated that he was hurting his Mate, his lifeline, but his mind was focused on how much better everything would be when she was his and when he was hers. He licked the tears away and kissed her mouth softly, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She sniffed and then nodded at him.

"It's okay now. Go." She gently squeezed his upper arms, nodding encouragingly at him. "It doesn't hurt so much now."

His wolf howled inside and he tried his best to keep the rhythm slow, not just for Hermione but because he wanted this feeling to never end. The feeling of total calm washed over his body for the first time in two years, and he nearly wept at the ecstasy that his Mate was helping him receive. He slowly withdrew. And then pushed in again. He kept up this rhythm until Hermione moved her legs on the bed and pulled him a little closer, urging him to go faster. With a snarl, he complied. Withdrawing and then pushing back into her hard enough to make her squeak, Fenrir growled as he picked up the pace of their love-making, making both of them moan and writhe in desire.

As the minutes passed and as their play gradually got rougher and faster, Hermione felt like a knot was forming in her stomach, growing bigger and tighter with every thrust of Fenrir's hips. She was gasping and panting, one hand clutching the back of Fenrir's head and the other grabbing the sheets of the bed. Fenrir sensed that she was getting closer so picked up the pace, making his hips jolt against hers, eliciting more gasps and moans. When she couldn't hold back anymore, Hermione whispered,

"Fenrir…I need…"

He kissed her cheek harshly, growling in her ear. "Come, Hermione. It's okay, come for me. Now!" He bit her neck as he gave a hard thrust, making her arch her back as her climax raged through her body, making her scream in pleasure. Fenrir kept thrusting, following her only seconds later with his climax, growling against her skin as he emptied his seed into her womb. They lay together, panting and gasping for breath on top of the bed sheets. The room smelt of sex and sweat, and their wolf senses went mad for it. Fenrir kept himself buried deep with her as he rolled them over, holding her tight against his chest, stroking and kissing her hair as she trembled. He reached out for one of the extra bed sheets that they had disturbed, pulling it out from under his leg and draping it over Hermione's back, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Fenrir…I feel…Odd. Like…"

"It's the Bond. It's forming between us. Let it happen, Hermione, you'll feel wonderful when you wake up." As his words rang through her ears, she drifted off to sleep, never having felt so secure, so safe and so loved in all her life.

!"!

Fenrir was loathe to leave Hermione alone in their large warm bed, even for a minute, but he found his thirst overwhelming him. He gently climbed out from underneath the blankets and padded to the bathroom. The room illuminated itself automatically, the light slowly rising to allow his eyes to adjust, as he approached the sink, turning the taps on. Whilst he waited for the water to run cold and fresh enough, he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. His hair was smooth and shiny again. His face had smoothed out and become youthful and rested once more. His teeth were a natural white and straight. He chuckled satisfactorily, cupped his hands under the flow of the water, took a long drink and then splashed some more water on his face. He kept his eyes on his face as he shut the taps, unable to stop himself grinning. He was back.

!"!

The sound of water running and chuckling pulled Hermione from sleep. Also, an odd sense that something was missing woke her as well. Rolling onto her back from her side, she rubbed her eyes with her fist and looked at the clock on the wall. 11:21am. That was odd. Hadn't she awoken to Fenrir sitting in his chair and telling her they were going to Mate only an hour or two ago? But she felt well rested and sore in some places. What had happened? She slowly sat up, breathing out through her nose as she stretched. All-in-all, she felt amazing. Yes, there was a bit of pain in her pelvic area but that was to be expected. But there was something…More about her. She couldn't place it but something was different about her. Before she could think what it could be, she heard the sweetest voice she had ever heard call her name.

"Good morning, Hermione."

She looked to her right and saw her Mate standing in the doorway of the bathroom. But he was different. He didn't look like he had the day before; he looked like he had when she was fourteen. He was his old – well, _young_ - handsome self again. There was still an air of danger and instability around him but he looked and felt healthier.

"Hello, Mate." She grinned mischievously, kneeling up in bed, her canines extending and her eyes turning amber. Fenrir's eyes turned equally amber but he stayed put.

"Would you like to see your new self?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "New self?"

He approached the bed and held his hand out for her. She took it instantly and he led her to the bathroom. "As you can see, Mating restored me to my former glory and it has set me back on the path to sanity, which is always a good thing if I may say so." He grinned at her, showing his prominent canines. "Close your eyes." She did so without thought. He slowly led her to stand in front of the sink facing the mirror and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes."

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was met with a reflection. She knew it was her but it was different. Her shoulder-length hair had grown out and was now half-way down her back; also, its usual frizziness had gone and she now had beautiful ringlets that were a few shades darker than before. Her chestnut brown eyes had an undertone of blue in them along with their amber streaks, making them look very exotic and captivating. She raised a hand to cover her shocked mouth and Fenrir chuckled in her ear.

"That's not just it, Mate." He picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom, walking over to the wardrobe and opening the door. On the inside was a full-length mirror and she gasped in shock and delight when she saw her new body. She was a few pounds lighter, an inch or so taller and her breasts actually looked slightly bigger. Basically, she looked that bit more grown-up. "I hope you like it, because you're stuck like this now. You will never grow another millimetre and the only time your weight will change is when you are carrying my child, and then you won't have to worry about working off any baby-weight as you'll shrink back down to this size in only a week or two. Yes, you will age until you get to about twenty-seven/twenty-eight and then you will look like that until you are about sixty and then you will age eight to nine times slower than any human." As he said his, he entwined their fingers and kissed each digit gently as she absorbed everything he had just said.

After a minute, she turned and looked up at him. He looked back. "Everything's changed now, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss before giggling and leading him back to the bed, her eyes glowing amber.

!"!

_**I hope you liked that bit of smut! My best sex scene EVER! :P And if anyone says otherwise, I'll just have to write another one! :D**_


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione buttoned the middle two buttons of Fenrir's shirt as they lay together on top of the sheets of their bed later that day. The ringlets that she had grown accustomed to were messy and a little wild and she pulled some of them out from underneath the shirt. She stretched and then lay back down, cuddling up against Fenrir's side under his arm. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her against him as he closed his eyes in peace. They had been alone for two days, allowing themselves to adjust to their new status of Marked Mates. No one was allowed to come anywhere near their rooms and their food always appeared on Fenrir's bedside table at meals times, though it was charmed to stay warm and fresh so it didn't matter if they ate on time or not. And most of the time they didn't as they tended to be too busy having sex. Hermione had finally pulled on Fenrir's shirt and he had sulkily agreed to throw a blanket over his lower half, jokily claiming that he wasn't going to bother putting his trousers back on because 'whenever he looked at Hermione, he would just need to take them off again'.

"Fenrir?"

"Hmmm."

"When we first woke up and you showed me my body, you said that I would never gain or lose weight except for when…You know…"

"Except for when you are pregnant, yes. What about it?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well…That comment kind of…It occurred to me that we've been making love a lot in these past few days. And I know that Wolves are really virile; isn't it something like the males' sperm count is three or four times higher than humans?"

"Try six times higher." He said with an air of achievement.

"Six?" She gasped, sitting up.

"Yes. Hermione, what does this have to do with any…Oh! I see." He sat up and rubbed her back with comforting circles. "You're worried about getting pregnant."

"Well of course! You're a Wolf _and_ an Alpha – which then increases your fertility compared to an ordinary Wolf – and then we've been having sex for three days straight! I'm amazed that I'm not pregnant already!"

Fenrir chuckled and pulled her into his lap, holding her tight. "Don't worry. Neither of us are ready yet so it won't happen. Relax." He kissed the mark on her neck from where he had bitten her during their first time together and she shuddered.

"Well, even if I won't get pregnant, we can still practice for when we _do_ want it to happen." She smirked turning in his arms and kissing him. He growled and pinned her down to the bed, pulling his shirt, which was far too big for her, over her head and throwing it on the floor.

!"!

"It's safe now." Fenrir remarked as he pulled on his trousers for the first time in five days. Hermione was lounging on the bed, nonplussed by her nakedness. "It's been five days; we have adapted, our appetites' returned and our sex drives have lowered to an acceptable level. It's safe for us to leave the room and be around others. Now where have you hidden my shirt, you dirty minx?" She laughed and pointed to where the shirt had been pushed under the bed by one of their trysts. He retrieved it and put it on, buttoning it up. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a gold dress for her, just like the old ones that the women used to wear when they lived in their camp in the woods. He also picked out a bra, underwear and shoes for her and threw them onto the bed. "Put those on, it's time for us re-join the Pack and you need to reacquaint yourself with everyone. And then lunch."

"Yes, sir." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him when he frowned at her. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth whilst she dressed. When she was younger, there was a freshly Mated couple that had once claimed that they didn't like the feel of clothes on their skin so soon after having Mated and Hermione hadn't understood what they meant at the time – she did then. As she pulled the shoes on, she frowned at the feeling of having her toes pushed together. She went over to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair as she watched as Fenrir rinsed his mouth out and dabbed his lips with a towel.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. But after lunch, we come back here." She said firmly, rubbing herself against him suggestively. He growled fiercely and claimed her lips with a hard kiss, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the room before she could change his mind.

!"!

Fenrir escorted Hermione down a lavishly decorated corridor. The walls were made of dark varnished wood. An elegant strip of carpet ran along the floor and there were oil-lamps and suits of armour and large plants lining the passage. When they reached the end of the corridor, there was a large staircase, just as elegant and varnished as the corridor, except the floor was made of white marble. As Hermione looked around, Fenrir laughed.

"The Dark Lord always had expensive taste."

They continued for another minute, down another hallway and then came to a large set of double doors; again dark varnished wood with gold handles and decorations. Beyond it, there was a lot of talking and then silence. The doors opened by themselves and they entered a large dining room. There were at least fifty people in the room. They all stood up when they saw the couple enter the room, waiting for something to happen. They were lining a dining table that was approximately half the length of those at Hogwarts and they were in two lines running down the sides. At the end closest to the doors, there were two grand chairs at the head of the table, with golden plates, utensils and cups. Even if no one else had been in the room, Hermione would have known that she and Fenrir were to sit there. Fenrir led her to the two seats and a small man scurried up to them and pulled both their seats out for them. He was obviously the omega of the Pack. Hermione stood in front of her chair but remained standing. Fenrir stood beside her and kept hold of her hand. He looked around the room and then said,

"My Mate has returned. We are now Joined." He paused to let everyone erupt with cheers of joy. Hermione smiled at the scene. Fenrir gently knocked on the table with a finger and the cheers died down in an instant, everyone becoming eerily silent again. "As many of you know, the Dark Lord has now taken over Hogwarts. As Hermione is still only sixteen, she will be returning for her final year. But she will join us for the Full Moons, do not worry." His hold on her hand tightened for a moment before loosening again. "With my Mate by my side, we shall be a family again!" He held their hands up in triumph and the room became deafening once more. Everyone clapped and cheered and some stomped on the floor with their feet. Hermione found that her face was sore with all the smiling but she couldn't stop herself from continuing to smile at the scene. Once again, Fenrir tapped the table and everyone quietened down again. "Let us have our first meal as a family." Surprising Hermione, Fenrir pushed her chair in for her and then sat down, the omega pushing in his chair. When he was seated, everyone else sat down and waited.

Like Hogwarts, the food materialised on the table and everyone waited for Fenrir to take the first bite. Hermione waited when she saw him take a chicken leg and set it on his plate, but not take a bite. He looked at her and then nodded to the food. Getting his message, she too chose a piece of chicken and they took the first taste together. When they had done so, the rest of the Pack dove on the food and everyone enjoyed their first meal as a whole Pack, celebrating the long awaited return of their Alpha's Mate and their Mating.


	19. Chapter 18

_**FINALLY! AFTER 3 MONTHS, WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 18**

The Pack's first meal was joyous and overflowing with happiness. Everyone was talking and laughing, finally feeling at ease now that their Alpha had his Mate and that he was becoming more stable by the day. Hermione was debating whether or not the atmosphere was better than that of Hogwarts. But when she was at Hogwarts, she always felt that she didn't truly belong; after all, she was a Werewolf and she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it, and the only people her age who actually knew simply pretended that it didn't exist. She knew that her Wolf was overjoyed and practically weeping the feeling of acceptance that they were both feeling.

Fenrir pulled her from her musings by leaning in and placing his hand on the small of her back. She smiled as she felt its comforting warmth and strength, and the tell-tale signs of her arousal starting to peak again. "Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked gently, in his rough voice.

She shivered and closed her eyes with a nod. "I finally feel accepted again." She smiled when she felt his lips kiss her eyelids. She opened her eyes and watched as Fenrir lifted his glass.

"To feeling accepted."

"To feeling accepted." She smiled and they clinked their glasses together, taking a sip and kissing each other sweetly. Hermione giggled and blushed when the Pack erupted in cheers again, some of the members whistling and clapping, celebrating their Bond and unity.

!"!

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Fenrir asked as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Hermione, unfastening the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt whilst she read a hand-written book about Mating that an Elder of the Pack had written when they had first Mated.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes; the only sound in the room was the occasional shuffle of clothing. The bed dipped behind Hermione and she gasped as she felt two large rough hands run up the back of her thighs. She laughed. "May I ask what it is you think you're doing?" She asked with a joking tone.

"I'm running my hands all over you because I'm going to make love to you in a minute."

She smiled and closed her book and her eyes, enjoying the sensations of his hands on her body. She was dressed in one of his loose tops and her briefs, though he was pushing his shirt up her back, kissing the skin as he went, his tongue dipping into the curve of her back. She gasped as his teeth gently sunk into the top of her right buttock and he tugged her briefs down with his mouth. He threw them off the bed and spread her legs as she quickly pulled his shirt over her head. He slowly trailed his tongue up her spine and gently turned her over onto her back. They shared a smile and he leant down to kiss her as he unbuckled the belt holding his trousers up and roughly pushed them down. Cursing when they only went down to his mid-thighs, he twitched his fingers at the material and then grinned when they flew off his body and folded neatly onto the stool at Hermione's new vanity table.

He settled between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. With another nip at her neck, he thrust in, making them both groan. He slowly pulled himself out, keeping only the tip of his cock in her before pushing all the way back in, earning another gasp. He slowly made love to her that night, making her orgasm twice before she fell asleep in his arms, once again feeling loved and cherished, wishing the feeling to never go away.

!"!

"Where are they?" Hermione pouted. She was sitting in an armchair in her and Fenrir's room, waiting for the Beta family to return from a mission in Switzerland. Apparently, there were a lot of Werewolves in that country and Fenrir and Voldemort had sent the Betas there to try and gather their support for Voldemort in the War. She didn't necessarily care about whether the Swiss wolves joined them; she just wanted to see her friend that she hadn't seen in several years. She'd missed them at the Pack's first meal and had asked Fenrir about their absence. He hadn't seem that bothered by it, though why would he? He had sent them away in the first place.

"I don't know, Mate. They might have been held up. Lauren is having problems getting places on time lately."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

He grinned at her and opened his mouth, though his comment was interrupted by a knock on their door. "Enter!"

The door opened and the omega poked his head round the wood. "Pardon me, Alpha, but the Betas are back."

Fenrir nodded and smiled at Hermione as she stood up and smoothed her dress down, unable to keep the smile from her face. Footsteps approached their room and the omega held the door open for the four of them. Henry and Cami entered first, his arm around her waist. They hadn't changed much from what Hermione remembered, only two or three grey hairs in Henry's thick black mane. Neither of them had gained nor lost weight, neither of them were showing any signs of age – not that either of them were old in Werewolf years! They both got on their knees in front of their Alphas and bowed their heads in submission, waiting for Fenrir to stand and lay his hand on their heads in permission for them for stand.

"Where are Lauren and Charles?" Hermione asked as she was pulled into a hug by Cami.

"Coming." Fenrir, Henry and Cami said at the same time.

Hermione went to open her mouth again but stopped when she heard footsteps and speech coming from the hall, drawing closer and louder. When she heard someone speak – or snap at the person they were walking with – Hermione's smile faltered a little when she realised Lauren was in a bit of a bad mood. Cami released Hermione and went back to stand by Henry, who put his arm around her shoulders again. When Lauren turned into the room, Hermione's jaw dropped. Because the first thing she saw wasn't her friend. It was the enormous bump on her stomach. Lauren didn't seem to notice Hermione for a second, as she was still snapping at Charles, who seemed to be ignoring her, only giving the occasional 'yes, dear' and guilty nod of his head.

"…And you couldn't even find the other shoe so now I have to wear these sandals and-"

"Lauren?"

Said girl turned to her friend and her whole attitude immediately changed. Her frown turned into an elated grin and she threw her arms open. "Hermione!"

The brunette rushed towards the blonde, giving her a very careful but very loving hug, being wary of the bump. They held each for a while and then pulled apart, Hermione's eyes and hands immediately going to be bump. "How are you? Oh my God, you're pregnant! When? How far are you along?"

"I'm just over sixth months." Lauren smiled, running her hands over the enormous bulge under her dress.

Hermione looked confused. "Six months? But you look set to burst!"

Charles looked at her, shaking his head in silent warning, but Lauren's smile never faltered. "Yeah, Weres are only pregnant for about seven months, not nine."

Hermione turned to Fenrir, who simply stood up and shrugged at her. "Another gift of our gift. You girls can stay if you'd like; myself, Henry and Charles will just be discussing their progress in Switzerland." He kissed Hermione on his way out, Henry and Charles obediently following, closing the door after them. Hermione and Cami ushered Lauren to an armchair and helped her sit down, making sure she was comfortable before sitting themselves down.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, gently laying a hand on her friend's stomach.

She groaned dramatically. "Put it this way," She looked at her stomach, "Get out!" Hermione and Cami laughed and she glared at them. "It's not funny! Mum, you can laugh because you've been through it but you, Hermione, won't think it's so funny when you've got something inside of you that presses on your bladder and stomach and constantly kicks you when you're trying to sleep!" She snapped.

"You'll be fine, you look amazing." Hermione smiled softly.

"Amazing? Have you looked at me? I'm enormous, my feet are swollen, my hands are swollen, I have to pee every half an hour and I've gained what feels like a million pounds and I can't even stand up without someone helping me! And then, to top of the most _wonderful_," She spat the word with malice, "six months of nausea, cramps and stomach aches of my life, I'm going to have to push what'll feel like a watermelon out of my crotch!" She moaned in self-pity and flopped her head back against the back of the sofa whilst Cami stifled her laughter behind her hand and Hermione sat there gaping at her.

Despite what everyone might have thought at Hogwarts, Hermione really did want children someday. Of course, not until she'd finished her NEWTs and possibly gone to university, but she did see herself becoming a mother at some point in her life. Or she had up until Lauren had started moaning about being pregnant and the impending labour. Her face was obviously reflecting the horror that was overwhelming her because Cami looked at her and gently said her name.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

She groaned and held her head in her hands. "Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?"


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 19**

That night, Hermione was brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror, her mind in turmoil over the whole pregnancy and children issue. Hermione had been so busy with adjusting to life with Fenrir and acclimatizing to their new Bond, that she hadn't really thought about their future together. But she had known that it was an unavoidable fact that she was going to have at least one child with Fenrir – after all, she was the Alpha's mate and the Alpha needed heirs to pass the Pack on to, and to carry on their name in the Were world. And she had wanted to be a mother too! She wanted to have a baby and take care of it and raise it with Fenrir; she hadn't even been bothered by the idea of pregnancy or labour or the two o'clock feeds every night.

Or at least she hadn't been until Lauren had opened her mouth and had started moaning about being pregnant. She didn't know why but the reality of her situation felt like it was crashing down around her. With every stroke of her hairbrush, the invisible noose around her neck tightened. It wasn't that she didn't love Fenrir…Well actually, was it? She had only really started to feel things for him after they had Mated; was it just the Bond? Was it just the Age-Old magic that was making her feel like she was in love with him, when she actually wasn't? No! She couldn't start questioning the only solid thing in her life! Of course she loved him, even if he still wasn't quite his old self yet.

"You've been brushing your hair for ten minutes, shouldn't you be bald now?" Fenrir joked as he left the bathroom, still naked from his shower.

"Hmmm? Yes, yes…" She mumbled, not really having heard what he was saying.

He frowned as he noticed this, walking over to her and taking the brush from her hand, placing it down gently. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, looking away. He sighed. "Hermione, if something's wrong, you can always tell me." He said softly.

"Yes, I know. I'm fine."

He sighed again and stood up. "Alright. Are you ready for bed?"

"I'll be there in a while; I'm going to take a shower."

!"!

Hermione took a shower and then waited as long as was possible before slipping back into the bedroom quietly, dressing herself in pyjamas. Fenrir was already asleep on his side of the bed, his chest rising and falling with every slow breath. She tiptoed over to the bed, peeled back the covers and then climbed in gently, smoothing the sheets back over her. She settled into a comfortable position and then closed her eyes. Not ten seconds passed before Fenrir rolled over and draped his arm around her waist. It didn't annoy her, but she was in a mood where she didn't want to be touched, she just wanted to be left alone. Fenrir, still with his eyes closed, started kissing her neck and sliding his hand under the shirt of her pyjamas.

"Hello there." He whispered, rubbing circles on her stomach with his thumb.

"Fenrir, I'm kind of…Not in the mood."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She flinched a little as he sniffed her tummy and then looked back at her. "Your period isn't here and you're not ill. What's going on?"

"Fenrir, I'm just not in the mood. It _can_ happen, you know?" She snapped.

He growled and twitched his finger at the oil lamp beside their bed, making it light up. The sudden light made Hermione gasp but she was quickly focused again when Fenrir pulled the sheets back and straddled her waist roughly, keeping her pinned to the bed, yet not crushing her under his weight. She was about to protest when he placed one hand over her throat, squeezing only a little.

"Listen to me, Mate." He snarled quietly, instantly making her stomach wiggle nervously. "I have asked you what is wrong and you have continued to lie to me."

"I didn't lie!"

"You claim that there is nothing wrong yet you are acting in a fashion that is not yourself! Something has upset you and since you refuse to tell me about it, I'll just have to take your mind off it!"

He roughly pushed her pyjama bottoms down, flipping her over onto her stomach in a fluid motion with his hands. She managed to get out a few confused syllables before he spread her thighs and lined himself up with her entrance.

"Fenrir, stop!" She said, not wanting to increase the likelihood of pregnancy.

"Why?" He snapped, rubbing himself against her mound before easing himself in slowly, letting out a throaty groan. Hermione was torn inside. On one hand, Fenrir being inside her felt indescribably wonderful, the feeling of being full of him made her nearly weep in ecstasy. On the other hand, she was upset that he hadn't listened to her and even more so when she thought about the chances of her becoming pregnant after this round of sex.

"Fenrir, just stop!"

"Tell me why!" He ordered, pulling himself out and then pushing back in, setting a rhythm in place.

"I don't want to get pregnant!"

When Fenrir heard her say those words, he didn't know which emotion should be more prominent in their impending argument. Betrayal at her choice of words, almost as if bearing his children would be a chore or a hindrance. Relief that that was all that was wrong with her. Annoyance that he had told her several times that she wouldn't get pregnant unless they were both ready, and she had chosen to ignore him and work herself up about it. Instead, he simply let out an annoyed groan, withdrew himself from her and settled himself over her, supporting his weight on his arms, yet keeping her pinned on her front.

"Hermione, I'm going to say this one more time." He started lowly, trying to calm himself. "You will not become pregnant unless we are _both_ ready. That is fact. I, myself, am not ready to breed yet, and you have just made it perfectly clear that you do not see cubs in our foreseeable future." Anger had quickly turned to hurt as soon as he said that.

He knew he probably wouldn't be a very good father; after all he was prone to mood swings and crabbiness and he would probably end up spending more time working for the Dark Lord than being with his Mate and children, but he wanted to try it nonetheless. He had always thought that being a father was the hardest thing a man could do; if he could even half-successfully raise a single child to be an average Wolf, he would feel that his life had been worth it. But knowing his status as Alpha, it was highly probable that at least one of his offspring would become Alphas at some points in their lives. As he thought of this, his mind started to imagine what his children would look like, the children he now knew his Mate would deny him. Would they be tall? Of course they would, Fenrir was tall. But would the girls take after their mother and be short? What colour would their eyes be? What about their hair? Would they have his black hair, or Hermione's brown? Would it be straight like his, or curly like hers? And their personalities…Stubborn? Brave? Smart? Rash?

But then his remembered that in all likelihood he would never become a father, not after Hermione's outburst, and his heart felt like it was sinking so far down into his gut, it would fall out the other end. His stomach felt heavy. He felt almost as if Hermione was denying him the right to be a man, denying him the right to impregnate his Mate; the one thing every male Were was expected to do, Dominant or submissive. He rolled off Hermione, who had simply remained still, waiting for him to speak again. But he didn't. He turned to face the other way, his back to her. For the first time since their Mating, he didn't want to look at her.


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 20**

Their fight didn't last very long in human terms. But in Were terms, the Pack was already becoming anxious. It was only the next evening and they still hadn't made up. It was dinner time and everyone was around the table. Instead of the usual joy and cheer and chatter, everyone was very quiet, some people only speaking in whispers. It had been like that at breakfast and lunch too. Fenrir had been chivalrous enough to pull out his Mate's chair and then push it in for her, but other than that, they didn't speak or interact in any way. Hermione sat next to Fenrir at the head of the table, pushing a small mouthful of mashed potato onto her fork with her knife slowly, desperately wanting to look at him, but knowing he didn't want to talk to her. They hadn't looked at each other or spoken since last night. Hermione's human side was deeply upset about having upset her Mate, but her Wolf was in agony about the whole situation, crying and howling in the back of her mind. Every time she got a quick glance at Fenrir, he looked both suicidal and murderous. Suicidal for feeling denied by his Mate, the one person in the entire world that was supposed to love him unconditionally and in this life and the next. Yet it was her that he looked ready to kill.

After dinner was done, Fenrir stood first and assisted Hermione away from the table. They walked down the room, the rest of the Pack rising for them and bowing or curtseying as they left the room and went into the corridor. Hermione fiddled with her fingers nervously, her Wolf constantly howling and whimpering in her mind, urging her to turn and embrace her Mate, the desire to appease her Mate and end their fight almost driving her crazy. He led her to their room, stopping outside it, clearing his throat.

"You go in; I'm going to go to the cigar room." Her throat clenched a little, restricting her response to a solemn nod of her head, keeping her eyes on the floor, knowing that if she were to look at her Mate, she would be in floods of tears. They stood there awkwardly for another minute or two. Fenrir finally broke the silence by clearing his throat and nodding. He abruptly turned and left, leaving her standing out in the hallway, the tears silently falling.

!"!

The clock chimed midnight. Fenrir's smoke and brandy clogged head barely registered the chimes, French exhaling the smoke from his latest drag of his cigar. His fourth of the evening. Taking another short drag and quickly blowing the smoke away, he looked down at his crystal glass and saw it empty. His sixth of the evening. He was past drunk, after all he was a Werewolf, a creature that hadn't evolved to drink copious amounts of alcohol and was only hindered by it, and he'd had over half a bottle of brandy to himself. He finished off the cigar, stubbing the end into a bronze ashtray and standing slowly. He wobbled a little but managed to stay on two feet, walking slowly out of the room and back to his and Hermione's bedroom. He stopped a dozen steps away. Hermione, his Mate, was curled up on the doorstep to the room, sleeping with tear tracks down her face.

Immediately, his heart wrenched and he hurried over to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her. Their fight forgotten, his instincts to comfort his Mate took over, gently manoeuvring her into his arms, cradling her softly, whispering her name. Holding onto her, he rocked her back and forth, whispering in her ear that no matter what she did or what she said, he would always love her. Unconditionally. Forever. Out of nowhere, she shuffled a little, moving her head and looking up at him. Her big brown eyes gazed into his in a confused, hurt and loving manner. Saying nothing, he leant in and kissed her lips gently, silently begging her to forgive him. And she did.

!"!

Hermione moaned softly as Fenrir loosened a tight knot in her shoulder as they sat on the soft ground outside the huge manor the Pack lived in. A week had passed since their fight and it was the Full Moon. Their first Moon since becoming Mates. The most critical in a Pair's relationship. Fenrir was massaging his Mate's shoulders in an attempt to take her mind of the upcoming task she was going to be faced with; mating with her Mate…In their Wolf forms. Needless to say, she was very tense about that, also about the fact that they would have to do it, not directly in front of the entire Pack, but with everyone else only a few trees away, with the ability to hear everything that was happening. The Pack was calm, sitting in groups and chatting, waiting for Mother Moon to show Her face. The weather was warm for the August evening, a gentle breeze blowing through the trees, ruffling the leaves on the trees and floor.

"You'll be fine, love." Fenrir's gruff voice comforted, reaching round and kissing her cheek. "You know what will happen, you know what to expect…It'll be quick at least. And this is the only time we will ever have to do this. With the Pack nearby at least."

"I know. But…Do Cami and Henry really have to watch?" She asked quietly, her embarrassment beyond mortifying. When Fenrir had told her that the Wolf-Mating was traditionally watched on by the Beta couple, she felt that all the blood in her body had gone to her cheeks and she almost cried at the thought. 'Almost' being the operative word since the other Pair had seemed just as uncomfortable, if not more so, than her at the thought of it all.

"You know it's tradition. And it won't be erotic anyway." He pulled her back into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"I know, I know. It's just…After this…I don't know if I'll be able to look them in the eye again…" She blushed as she looked up at his stubbly face.

Fenrir raised his eyebrow at her comically. "What?"

"Well every time I look at him, I'll just be thinking, 'you saw me have sex, you saw me have sex, you saw me have sex'."

"Love, if you can't handle this, how are you going to handle it when Cami delivers our children?"

Hermione bolted up in his arms and turned to look at him. "What?" She watched as Fenrir rolled his eyes and groaned. "No, not the 'children' topic again. _Cami_ will deliver our children? Not the Pack's Shaman?"

"Yes. The Beta female always delivers the Alpha female's cubs. Tradition."

"So Cami and Lauren will…See…That?" Her face paled as she asked.

"Yes, love."

"But where will you be?"

"The Dominants in the Pack will be distracting me for the duration of the labour."

"'Distracting' you?"

"They will be fighting me, one at a time, to keep me from coming to you."

"Why will they be fighting you?"

"Because if I were to get to you, I would kill everyone else in the room. A matter of territory, if you will."

"But why can't you just deliver the cubs? I thought that Alphas always delivered the new-borns? Like a 'welcome to the Pack' kind of thing?"

"Normally we do. But the father is always – _always_ – separated from the mother. And I cannot deliver my own cubs, as I will be far away in the forest whilst you're in labour as I am also the father of the cubs. It's just-"

"Tradition." Hermione finished for him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close. "It's nearly time for the Moon anyway. Stop thinking and just relax."

She laughed. "'Stop thinking'? You've met me, right?" Though it was quickly interrupted a sharp cry ripping through her. The Moon was rising.


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 21**

**Warning: Wolf sex in chapter! You can skip!**

Hermione threw herself out of Fenrir's arms onto the ground, writhing and contorting as the Moon rose over the clearing, pulling their Wolves out of their bodies to take control. She knew what was happening and she wasn't afraid of it. She welcomed it in fact. Even during her Hogwarts brain-washed times, she had always enjoyed the Full Moons – something Dumbledore was always displeased with and Remus Lupin had been irked by. Still, it was hard to enjoy the feeling of your bones snapping and reshaping into a different form. She was vaguely aware that Fenrir and the rest of the Pack was transforming around her, hearing their howls of pain and the sickening crack of bones breaking. A scream from her mouth mutated into a howl as her mouth stretched and expanded into a muzzle. As she felt her back snap and elongate to create her tail, the pain made her black-out.

She woke to the feeling of something wet and warm licking her nose. She huffed a breath in annoyance and twitched a head. That earned her another long lick and a nip on her ear. She whined gently and turned her head away from the licking, though she bumped her head against a leg. It was warm and strong and moved slightly when she bumped it. She opened her eyes and smiled – as best as a wolf could – when she saw her Mate's face hovering over hers. His eyes were big and amber and crinkled slightly when he smiled at her. Hermione had missed seeing his wolf form. He was – in a word – big. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up, measuring herself against him. The very tip of her ears only came up to his shoulder; her average sized form towered over by his enormous stature. He was black all over, except for his underbelly and the underside of his tail and chin, which were a deep brown. His fur was coarse and thick and his teeth were sharp and long, his top canines being easily five to six centimetres long. Subconsciously, Hermione ran her tongue against her own teeth which were still as sharp though a dozen or so millimetres shorter.

With a thought, she looked down at herself. From what she could see, she was a similar, if not exact, copy of Fenrir's fur. But she was a light honey-brown and a darker belly, about the same shade as Fenrir. Speaking of whom, stepped closer to her and did something odd. He lifted his front leg and placed it on the other side of her, encasing her body under his. He leant his head down and nuzzled the side of her neck in affection, making her almost purr with the contact. He pulled away and nudged her forward with his muzzle. Confused, she let him lead the way, over to a pair of wolves that were peacefully lying on the ground together. Cami and Henry.

Both wolves saw them approach and stood up quickly, waiting for their Alphas to arrive. When they were close enough, the Betas lowered their heads and front halves with a respectful whine. Hermione watched as Fenrir lowered his head over the backs of Henry's neck, his mouth open and wide, his jaw securing over the fragile and susceptible area. After a moment, he released him and did the same for Cami. Then they waited. Fenrir nudged Hermione again. So she had to do the same. Nervously copying Fenrir, she was cautious not to be too harsh with the skin, knowing it would tear in an instant. She released him and did the same for his Mate.

After that was done, Fenrir and Henry looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. Getting another nudge, Hermione followed the three predators, a sinking feeling filling her stomach. _'So this is it…'_ she thought glumly to herself. She looked over her shoulder at the Pack, watching as the cubs wrestled with each other, their little growls being heard through the forest. As the four of them made their way away from the Pack, Hermione turned her head back and was roughly tackled by Fenrir from the side. She landed with a loud growl, her Wolf unhappy about being caught unawares suddenly. She tried to get back up again but he was already on top of her, rolling her onto her back and settling himself over her, nudging her head back and taking hold of her throat gently, though she felt his growls vibrate against her skin. He didn't want to hurt her, but he would if she didn't back down.

**! Wolf Mating Starts !**

Immediately, Hermione knew what to do. She pushed her neck further into his mouth and arched her back, whining submissively. His growls stopped and turned into pants as he released her neck. She tried to sit up but he growled at her again, making her instantly lie flat again. After a second of growling, he lowered his head and nudged her thighs apart. Inwardly, she cringed at what was going to happen but she tried to relax, even giving a few gasps when she felt his tongue flick out over her entrance, encouraging her to get wet. She started panting roughly arching her back again to show her submissiveness and the pleasure she was feeling.

With a satisfied growl, he crawled back up her body, settling himself over her and poising the tip of his penis at her entrance. She winced as he started to push in, unaccustomed to his new size. As he filled her, he whined loudly in pleasure, revelling in being inside his Mate for their first time in their Wolf forms. But her whines were pain-filled, her small body aching from his size, desperate to get away from the feeling of being impaled on a tree trunk. Then he started – for lack of a better word – humping her. Each time he thrust back inside, he gave a happy huff, his breath batting at the fur on her neck. For her, it was all about keeping still. She only whimpered and whined when he hit deep inside of her, stifling a pained moan when he would give a particularly hard thrust.

But true to his word, it didn't last long. Only a few minutes after he started moving, he was starting to whine louder and thrust harder, the head of his cock starting to swell and grow. For Hermione, that made it more painful and it took a lot of strength – or maybe just because her submissive instincts were in charge – to keep still and let her Mate, her Alpha, do what needed to be done. When the head of his cock felt like it was the size of a tennis ball, he came, throwing his head back in the air and howling to Mother Moon, announcing to the entire Pack that their Bond had been consummated. Hermione felt like her insides had been doused with hot oil, spreading through her stomach before it died down. He lay atop of her for a few more minutes before slowly withdrawing from her, making her shiver and bark pathetically when he pulled out completely. Tiredly lying next to her, he pulled her close and held her tightly, daring anyone to come close enough to hurt her.

**! Wolf Mating Ends !**

Fenrir was still half-awake when he saw Henry and Cami return to the Pack, leaving him and Hermione alone in the next clearing. Satisfied with the knowledge that he was now alone with his Mate, he allowed himself to lay his head down behind hers, bury his muzzle in her fur and drift into a deep satisfied sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 22**

'_Since when is the bed moist and grainy?'_ Hermione pondered as her mind drifted in and out of consciousness. The Full Moons tended to make her extremely tired and moody, even though she didn't resist Mother Moon, not like that mongrel Lupin. Pushing down the anger that instinctively rose in the pit of her stomach at the thought of him, she moved her head to bury it in her pillow…which seemed a lot thinner and harder than normal. It was also…Throbbing? _'What's going on?'_ She worried. Before she could open her eyes to look around, something moved behind her. Next, an arm slipped around her waist and a pair of warm wet lips planted themselves on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. It was then Hermione realised that her pillow was an arm, which was moving underneath her to roll her head around.

"Good morning, Mate." That voice was Heaven on Earth. That voice could make her do anything in the bedroom, as long as it was as raspy and charismatic as it was at that moment…Oh, that voice…Hermione almost shivered from the sound of it. A throaty chuckle made her realise that she had actually shivered. "All that shiver from just my voice, Mate? Or is it the cold? After all, you _are_ naked in the forest…"

Hermione's eyes shot open at that. Looking down, she did indeed see that she was completely naked, her flesh only covered by the occasional smear of dirt or a random leaf. She looked around in a panic. Had the Pack seen her naked? Well they'd heard her have sex last night…Would being seen naked be any different? Fenrir interrupted her thoughts.

"The Pack went in early to clean up and start breakfast." He answered, rolling over to lie on his side in front of her, propping his head up on his hand. "We're all alone…" He trailed off with a naughty wink, running his hand up and down her side, resting it on her hip.

She smiled and gently pulled his head down to kiss him. He responded immediately, rolling on top of her, spreading her thighs and placing himself between them, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. It only took a few minutes of kissing before she was ready for him, allowing him to sink straight into her, making them both moan as they joined together. She held onto him tightly, making up for her stillness last night, whispering in his ear how good he felt and what she wanted him to do, him replying by growling and complying with her desires. Completely immersed in the feelings he gave her, Hermione allowed her head to roll back onto the ground and gasp in pleasure, her back arching up into her Mate as he thrust and pounded into her, whispering back to her how beautiful she was when she gave herself to him. With a few whimpers and a low moan, they both arrived in each other's embrace. Their climaxes might not have been earth-shattering but they had been what they both needed; to feel and be with their Mates after their Bond was officially sealed.

Still inside her, Fenrir spoke. "You leave for Hogwarts in three days."

Instantly down from her high, she opened her eyes. "That soon?"

"Yes, that soon. I will accompany you there, and make sure you are settled in before I return." He didn't need to see her eyes to know she was sad; he felt it deep in his chest. Another gift from their Bond; the ability to sense the other's emotions. "I will join you most nights. I won't neglect you, dear." Still, she didn't seem happier. He sighed. Fenrir had never really been around women who needed comforting. In the past, before he had met Hermione obviously, when he had encountered a young single woman who needed comforting, he just pounded it out of her during sex. But he sensed he couldn't just do that to Hermione. "Hermione, you know you need to finish Hogwarts. And I can't move the whole Pack into the castle. It's already been arranged that you will return here for every other weekend and all holidays. Time will fly and before you know it, you'll be back here." He soothed, giving her a long kiss. "You'll see."

!"!

"Absolutely not!" Fenrir roared.

Hermione sighed again. They were sitting – well Hermione was sitting, Fenrir was slamming his hands against the wood of the desk in the Headmasters' office at Hogwarts. The newly appointed Head, Severus Snape, sat behind his desk and couldn't resist rolling his eyes. He had shown Hermione and Fenrir her private quarters for the year, which lay on the same floor as Gryffindor Tower. It had its own fully equipped en suite bathroom, a spacious bedroom which was decorated in an almost exact replica of their bedroom in the Pack's mansion, and a very large living room with plenty of bookshelves, sofas, desks and chairs and a fully functioning fireplace with its own supply of Floo powder, though it only connected to certain locations. But that wasn't the problem.

"I will not have my Mate wearing…This!" He angrily gestured to the Gryffindor robe which now lay in tatters, thanks to Fenrir's claws, on Snape's desk.

Snape raised his eyebrow in a blatantly unimpressed and unamused way. "Well yes, I must say, Fenrir, that I too believe tatters to be poor quality."

"That's not the problem, Professor." Hermione spoke quietly, interrupting before Fenrir could get really riled up.

"Then what is, Miss Granger? Or are you Madame Greyback now?"

She rose from her chair patiently and stood next to Fenrir, laying a calming hand on his arm. "I'm still Granger. And the problem, sir, is that-"

"I refuse to let my Mate wear this colour!" Silence filled the office.

Snape's brow furrowed in genuine confusion. "Black?"

"Red!" He picked up the tatters and shook them violently at Snape. "My Mate will _not_ wear red!"

"And why, may I ask, is Miss Granger too good for her house colours?"

Fenrir's eyes changed to a deep amber, almost black. Before he could answer, Hermione spoke. "Red is the colour traditionally worn in our Pack by the omega." Fenrir nodded.

"The omega?"

She cleared her throat, wrapping her arm around Fenrir's waist in a calming and comforting gesture. "Yes, the…Slave, as it were." Fenrir nodded again. "I believe that Fenrir sees it as a…As an insult, almost, to…Me?" She looked to him. He nodded again. She looked back to Snape. "An insult to me, as the Alpha female of the Pack, to wear the colour usually worn by the lowest member."

Snape seemed to digest this. "Red is the colour of your house. What colour would you suggest you wear?"

"Gold." Fenrir snapped. "Gold is the royal colour of the Pack."

"The closest we have is yellow, which is the colour for Hufflepuff. The idiots of the school. Would you like your…Mate to join that house?" Fenrir shook his head aggressively, more appalled by that thought than the thought of her in red. "Then what do you suggest, Greyback? She can't very well walk about the school in her underwear. As much as you would like her to."

Fenrir growled and was about to pounce on Snape when Hermione spoke again. "How about we just get rid of the colour? I wear simple black robes instead? They can still bear the Gryffindor emblem, just not a red version of it." She offered, stroking Fenrir's arm soothingly with the hand that didn't rest on his hip.

He nodded in approval, straightening up. Snape sighed and nodded. "Very well. Any more changes you would like us to make for you, Miss Granger? You already get your own rooms, a few days off every month, every other weekend away from the castle, and now a relaxed dress code. Any other luxuries you would like?"

Fenrir growled again, his fingernails starting to grow. Hermione shushed him again. "No, thank you, Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse us." She nodded politely, taking Fenrir's hand and pulling him from the room.

!"!

Hermione collapsed on the floor, wincing as she inadvertently cramped her breasts against the floor, after letting Fenrir take out his frustration with Snape on her in her rooms, somewhat christening them for the year ahead. Fenrir panted above her, lowering himself from his knees to hover over her, kissing between her shoulder blades before he moved to the side and lay on his back. She gasped for breath and supported her head under her arms.

"Feel better?"

He nodded. "Much."

"Feel more than an Alpha?" She grinned.

He turned his head and scowled. "You may be my Mate but that won't stop me taking you over my knee when you deserve it!"

She laughed lightly, scooting closer to him and draping her arm across his chest. Immediately, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. They lay there together quietly, simply enjoying being together and basking in the afterglow of their love-making. It was only when the grandfather clock in the living area chimed eight o'clock in the evening did Fenrir finally grumble and sit up.

"I need to return to the Pack."

With those words, Hermione felt as if her heart were snapping in two. Her Wolf whimpered and whined in her mind, telling her to cling to her Mate and not let go. Before she could even sit up, he was already pulling his worn jeans on and picking up his shirt.

"Mate?" She asked, only then hearing the pleading and pitiful tone in her voice. Fenrir visibly stiffened, torn between leaving quickly to make it less painful and making love to her one last time. He sighed heavily as he pulled his shirt on. She stood up and pressed herself to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. He growled lowly in his chest, turning in her arms and kissing her deeply.

"I'll be back soon, Mate."

"Please don't leave me." She pled softly, a few tears seeping out the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

He kissed her again, taking her breath away with the force and desperation of it. Pulling his mouth off hers, he kissed the tip of her nose, then her forehead, her mouth one last time and then turned and abruptly departed through the fireplace.

Hermione stood, rooted to the spot, watching the green flames die down and become orange again. Suddenly her new wonderful rooms felt empty and cold, leaving her naked body shaking with sobs as she let the tears fall.


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: This chapter starts with a special mention of RUE DAWN, whose review of Chapter 22 actually made me cry with joy :)**

**A/N.2: I managed to knock off four - yes, FOUR! - chapters in one day! :D Am I awesome or what? :P**

!"!

Hermione was alone in her rooms for four days before Snape owled her that the Hogwarts Express had arrived and she was required in the Great Hall for the Start of Year feast. Over those four days, she had slept in, curled up in a ball and cried softly as she felt the absence of her Mate. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming? These thoughts and questions tormented Hermione as she spent her time alone in her rooms. From time to time, she would pick up a book from the curriculum of that year and would try to read a few chapters. But she would only read a page or two before she was crying again, her Wolf not liking being separated from her Mate for so long. It wasn't natural, she knew that, for freshly Mated pairs to be apart for days on end. Was Fenrir feeling the same as she was? She hoped so but when she thought about it, she couldn't imagine an Alpha like Fenrir crying for hours a day. Maybe he was angry or tense or aggressive. Anything would make Hermione satisfied with the knowledge that her Mate missed her; _needed_ her; _longed_ for her. Just like she did for him.

Pulling herself together, she washed, dressed and headed down into the castle, stopping the Great Hall with all the other years, ranging from seconders to seventh-years, like her. Scanning the crowd, she didn't see Harry or Ron. Where were they? Why was that? Though she supposed that The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't attend a school where You-Know-Who was secretly running it, nor when Death Eaters were blatantly occupying it.

"Hermione!"

Looking around the crowd, she saw Ginny, Luna and Neville waving at her and hurrying over to her. Happy that her Wolf wasn't rebelling against the idea of them – _'Well why would she? They weren't the ones who lied to me'_, she reasoned with herself. When they were close enough, she smiled and hugged them both, moving over to a wall with them. Then the questions came.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Why are your eyes different?"

"Where were you over the summer?"

"Why didn't we hear from you?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Harry said-" Ginny stopped abruptly, looking sad.

Hermione felt alarm rise within her. "What? What's happened to Harry? And Ronald? Where are they?" She whispered, leaning in.

Neville looked around cautiously before leaning right in – which did make her Wolf prickle at a male who was not her Mate be so close to her – and whisper in her ear. "They've gone off to fight…Him." He hissed, putting pressure on the last word.

She nodded dutifully. "Don't tell me where or what they're doing."

They were visibly confused. "Why?"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone started to file in, taking their place at their table. "No time now, too many people. Meet here at the end of the feast. I have a lot to explain."

!"!

There was a considerable dip in the number of students that had been Sorted. Normally, there would be anywhere between forty to sixty ten year olds waiting to be allocated a House. However, there had been only twenty-three of the little people – six to Gryffindor, three to Hufflepuff, four to Ravenclaw and ten to Slytherin. There were also less people in the Houses in general. When Professor McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat and its stool, the newly appointed Headmaster Snape rose from the throne-like chair that had sat all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, and took his place at the golden podium.

"This year will be very different to what our older students are accustomed to. Gone are the days of lax discipline. Forgotten are the days of a forgiving attitude towards misdemeanours and failure. This year, all punishments and discipline will be handled by our new Professors, Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow, who will also be taking over the position of Muggle Studies, which will now be a requirement for every student."

Snape continued to describe an endless list of new rules; the students' curfew was now moved from 10pm to 7pm, all post was checked and monitored thoroughly and – the most awful of which – all students' robes were going to bear the letters 'PB' or 'HB' to identify their blood lineage. Note that there is no 'MB' – all _mudbloods_ had been forbidden in the school, Hermione was the only one. As Snape's speech began to draw to a close, she was surprised when he didn't mention her. He usually liked to make her as uncomfortable and as miserable as possible. Instead, he finished with a final warning that all students were forbidden from the forest and that Hogsmeade visits were to continue as before, though heavily escorted. After that, he returned to his chair and the feast commenced.

!"!

Hermione quickly rushed Ginny, Luna and Neville to her room at the end of the feast, ignoring all of their questions and shushing them when they spoke. When they got into her quarters, she checked the rooms swiftly, making sure that neither Fenrir nor anyone else from the Pack was there. Satisfied that they were alone, she sat them down and explained everything. It took a while – it was 9:38pm by the time she finished, and she waited for them to absorb everything she had said.

Ginny shuffled in the armchair. "So...You and Greyback…?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you've spent the summer…?"

Hermione nodded.

"Living…Wherever, with your…Pack?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So when you told us not to tell you anything about Harry or Ron…"

Hermione shuffled in her armchair a little. "That way, if I'm asked, I don't have to lie. Because of my Bond, Fenrir can ask me to do anything, and vice versa. He can ask me to tell him everything I know about the two of them, about anything, and I won't be able to stop myself. It's safer for them if I don't know anything."

They all nodded. No-one seemed to know what to say. Ginny had her problem-solving face on; Neville seemed uncomfortable, on the verge of sick; and Luna was sitting quietly, her hands delicately folded in her lap. They all resigned themselves to simply sitting there for a while, listening to the sound of the fire crackling in the enormous black marble fireplace that took up most of the west wall. Neville cleared his throat.

"So back to Greyback. You're going to finish the year and then go back to your Pack? And live with Greyback? And give him children? And live with him? Forever?"

"You got a problem with that, runt?"

They hadn't noticed the door to the quarters open, nor Fenrir standing in the doorway, a deadly glare on his face.

!"!

**PS: If you haven't already, could you please submit an answer to the poll on my profile page please :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 24**

"_So you're going to finish the year and then go back to your Pack? And live with Greyback? And give him children? And live with him? Forever?"_

"_You got a problem with that, runt?"_

_They hadn't noticed the door to the quarters open, nor Fenrir standing in the doorway, a deadly glare on his face._

Hermione shot out of her chair at the mere sound of her Mate's voice. As she was about to rush over to him, the only thing stopping her was the glare on his face. Even from her distance from across the room, she knew his eyes were the deep amber they went when his Wolf was fully at the surface. Without a word, or even a thought, she quickly sat back down in the chair obediently. This made Ginny look between the two of them, shocked at Hermione's reaction to Fenrir's presence. Luna observed her behaviour silently, mentally taking notes and assessing the situation. Neville looked like he was about to faint in terror.

Ginny stood up furiously. "Wha-?" She stumbled. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione saw the rage on Fenrir's face, his nails instinctively lengthening in preparation for something they all seemed to know was coming. "Ginny, don't." She warned.

"What?"

"Sit down, Ginny."

"Ginny, I would listen to Hermione." Luna spoke up gently, her soft voice almost breaking the tension. Almost.

"Why do I need-?"

"Sit. Down!" Hermione snapped, scared for her friend as she watched her Mate take a few steps forward.

Ginny looked back to Fenrir and trembled slightly at his new distance. He was only a few foot away from the sofa she and Neville were sitting on. Oddly enough, he didn't even seem to notice Luna. Or maybe he did and just didn't consider her a threat. Hermione stood up slowly, making Fenrir's eyes move to her. Saying nothing, she made her way over to him gradually, not wanting to put his Wolf on edge any more than He already was. She could feel her own Wolf scratching at the front of her mind, desperate to be unleashed so she could truly be with her Mate. As soon as she was close enough, Fenrir grabbed her arms, pulling her against his chest, burying his head into her neck.

"Come on, you two. Hermione and Mr Greyback need to be alone." She stood up slowly and calmly left the room, Ginny and Neville quickly scampering after her as Fenrir put his hand on the small of Hermione's back, pressing her body totally against his, every inch of her small body hard-pressed against his taller form.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply through his nostrils. The smell swirled around his brain like a deep rick fog, coating his every synapse and clouding his thoughts. His Wolf growled in happiness at her fragrance, reaching his hand up and running it through her hair. Whilst it was wild and uncontrolled – much like him, he mused to himself – it made up for it with softness. She gently rested her hands on his strong hips, looking up at him with her large doe eyes.

"Hello, Mate." She whispered softly.

He growled loudly at the title, tugging her head back and kissing her harshly. She moaned against his mouth, obediently opening for him when he lightly nipped her upper lip. Plundering her mouth with his tongue, he lifted her up easily with his hands, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. As he blindly walked around the room trying to find her bedroom, she trailed her mouth across his stubbly chin, gently nipping his rough skin. Growling again, he snarled,

"Fuck the bed!" Pressing her roughly up against the nearest wall, he started tearing her clothes off, making her gasp when one of his fingernails nipped her skin. Not caring, he threw her offending clothes onto the floor and nipped down her neck to her breasts. She panted heavily, awkwardly grasping the wall behind her for support. The stone was hard against her back, making her arch more into him to avoid getting chafed by the tough rock.

Their coupling didn't last very long, both of them too desperate and too needy to care about stamina. It was quick. It was rough. It was purely animalistic. Both of them simply needing to reconnect with their Mate after a week apart, though it had felt like much longer for two of them. When they both finished, Fenrir carelessly fell back onto the floor, Hermione falling on top of him. As he fell, he knocked his head against the back of the sofa – they hadn't even made it out of the living room. Grunting frustratedly, he blindly reached behind him and swatted the sofa, almost as if it were the sofa's fault for its position.

Hermione giggled. "It's not the couch's fault, Fenrir."

"Yes, it bloody is." He grumbled. She giggled against, moving to lie beside him, cocooning herself against his side, her arm draped over his chest. "What have you been up to?" He asked, his eyes closed as he let the peace he was feeling wash over him.

"Well lessons start tomorrow-"

"What subjects are you taking?"

"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies – although Snape has made that compulsory-"

He scoffed. "No, that's the Dark Lord. His plan to brainwash all the youngsters into thinking that all muggles are vile creatures that need to be killed."

Hermione went quiet for a moment. "I come from muggles."

He sighed. "I know. And I don't care. And if you think, for even a second, that I would let anyone near you who thinks as _He_ does, you've got another thing coming, Mate."

"Really?" She asked, fully doubting his answer.

"Yes, really. And do not ever think otherwise." His eyes were closed and his head was laid back but his tone of voice made everything clear. "Any other lessons?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. Ancient Runes. Arithmancy. Charms. Transfiguration."

He lifted his head when he realised she had stopped listing subjects. "Eight? You're taking _eight_ NEWTs?" She nodded. "Merlin. I knew you were smart, Mate, but that's impressive."

Hermione blushed and awkwardly cleared her throat. "Well, it'll do for now." Fenrir chuckled.

!"!

"Do you have to go?" Hermione asked for the eleventh time since they awoke the next morning. She was all ready for her first day, her bag packed and loaded with parchment and quills. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a light smattering of make-up adorned her face and she was immaculately dressed in her robes. Fenrir was pulling on his shirt, only closing it with a few buttons.

"We've been over this, Mate. And besides, it was your choice to come to Hogwarts. And what would I do all day whilst you're in lessons? And no, I would not come to your classes with you." He teased, looking in her mirror and quickly running his hands through his hair in a crude attempt to flatten it.

"Well when are you coming back?"

He met her eyes through the mirror. "Soon. Probably tomorrow. So no more blood traitors in the living room." He joked, though she had a feeling he was being serious on some level. He walked into the living room, picking up his shoes.

She sighed and stood up, following behind him. "Why do you have to go again?"

He copied her sigh. "Because I have a Pack to take care of. Remember, Hermione? Those other forty-something Wolves that need us?"

She couldn't help but smile when he said 'us', not 'me'. "You promise to be back tomorrow?"

"No promises." He said seriously, giving her a final kiss. "Go to breakfast." He ordered, shoving her out the door. "And remember, Mate-"

She smiled. "Yes, I know, you love me and I'll be a good girl." The door closed behind her.

"I meant about the blood traitors."


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter but it's dramatic :D Plus, you get what you're given :)**

Hermione's first day of lessons went smoothly. Breakfast was a little awkward though. She had nervously entered the Great Hall, feeling as if it were her first day again, unsure about whether or not Ginny and Neville would allow her to sit with them. Luckily for her, they were more concerned about her than angry. When she had sat down, Ginny immediately started looking her over for bruises. Hermione's Wolf started recoiling at the thought that Ginny truly believed that Fenrir would hurt her. Pulling her arm out of Ginny's hand, she started eating before her Wolf could hurt Ginny. Neville just ate in silence.

It was the second day that was the problem. Hermione's lessons had been trying and tested her mental and emotional capacities with their intensity and duration. Was her concentration span slipping? No, surely not! It was probably only since she hadn't seen Fenrir in a few nights. But now it was her final lesson of the day before dinner and she was tired and weary. Trekking down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, she was surprised and scared to see that it wasn't Hagrid teaching today, it was one of the Death Eaters. Hermione remembered that their name was Carrow. She was a stocky short woman, with her dark brown hair pulled back in an unforgiving bun at the back of her head.

"Everybody had best be here by now, otherwise they'll be punished!" She threatened the group. Her voice was high-pitched and raspy, making Hermione's sensitive hearing twitch a little uncomfortably. "Right! Today we're going to learn about half-breeds!" Hermione was appalled, though not actually very surprised, by her use of language. 'Half-breeds' meant creatures that certain people, like the Ministry of Magic and Death Eaters, considered to be less than human, although they were mostly human with a few animal traits or characteristics. "There are several examples of half-breeds. The one we're going to focus on first is Werewolves."

Time seemed to freeze for Hermione. Her Wolf was growling in her mind, almost as if She thought that Carrow could hear Her and would stop. But she only continued with her lecture. "Werewolves are humans that transform once a month into a wolf form. Depending on the breed of Werewolf, their form can either be like a common wolf, or a common wolf mixed with a human."

'_Hang on, so am I a different 'breed' to Lupin?'_ Hermione pondered to herself.

"There are some people that believe that Werewolves are 'the same' as humans." She looked through the crowd, like she was emphasizing what she was about to say. "Let me tell you now; they are not."

Hermione's head spun with anger. "Werewolves are lowly creatures, driving only by their animalistic instincts to maim and kill others."

Her breathing was starting to become strained and gaspy. "They only hinder society, with their violent and destructive behaviour that _infects_ anyone who gets close to them."

Her vision was blurring and her head was now pounding in agony. She gasped and held it gently, trying to make the pain leave. "And if they were half as smart as we think they are, they would all kill themselves, to save us from doing it for them."

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled. Everyone immediately looked around to look at her, holding her head and gasping for breath. She panted as she felt like she was going to vomit, something forcing its way up her throat. Her fingers ached and throbbed as her fingernails extended into claws. Her eyes felt like they were trying to push themselves out of their sockets. She howled lowly in pain and fear, knowing what was happening.

She was transforming.

'_Not here. Not now. Please not now.'_ She begged herself.

But it wasn't working. She could already feel her bones snapping and twisting into shape. Her body was morphing into its other form, in the middle of her class, in broad daylight. But how? It wasn't the Full Moon yet, not for two weeks. No-one had told her that this would happen. Was this normal for a newly Mated Wolf? Was it because of her absence from him? What was happening?

"Class, move aside! Don't stand too close to the beast!" That did it. With a surge of energy, her transformation sped up and she was her Wolf form in a few seconds. She stood shakily on all fours, breathing deeply, her body trembling from the lack of energy and shock of the sudden transformation. "Someone go and fetch the Headmaster. He'll know what to do about this dog."

Hermione's head snapped up. She didn't know why what happened next, happened. She was aware of what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself, she had no control. She charged. And before she knew what she was doing, she pounced on Carrow. The older woman screamed as Hermione extended her claws and slashed whatever she could find. Arm. Stomach. Chest. Sides. Face. If she could reach it, it was ruined.

The snarls coming from her own mouth made her sick and terrified. So did the sight in front of her. Carrow continued to scream through the blood. How was she still alive? Everything was…Hermione tried not to think about it. She couldn't pull back. She couldn't stop herself. She was trying, but she seemed paralysed. But she obviously wasn't; she was still slashing at the Death Eater. The blood.

Everyone just stood there, watching. The girls screamed. The boys were either silent or shouting in fear. No-one did anything. They didn't know what to do. Hermione was glad they didn't. What if she turned on them next? Mauling a Death Eater, fine. Mauling a classmate, unforgiveable. More shouts were heard, new ones this time. They seemed familiar though Hermione's head was very fuzzy at this point and she wasn't listening. The blood.

"What happened here?"

"Who cares?"

"Who is that?"

"Is that Carrow?"

"But who's the wolf?"

"It doesn't matter, just do something!"

And that's when everything went dark for Hermione.


	27. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 26**

"_What are you doing? Send her back!"_

"_But-"_

"_No! Do you have any idea how pissed Greyback will be if he finds out? Send her back! Hopefully everyone will be too busy with the woman and the students to notice she's gone."_

"_But I thought we needed her!"_

"_Not yet, it's too soon! Now, send! Her! The fuck! Back!"_

!"!

Fenrir sat opposite Henry and Charles, hearing but not really listening to what they were saying, or looking at what they were pointing to on the maps of the Pack's grounds. He had a niggling feeling at the back of his head. It was odd. Trying to shake it off, he sat up and tried to concentrate. Less than a minute later, it got worse. Now, he was angry. Clearing his throat and closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Henry and Charles stopped talking, regarding their Alpha carefully.

"Alpha?" Henry asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

Fenrir's eyes snapped open, dark amber. He was furious. No, not furious. Livid. Seething. Enraged. But why? _Hermione_. He stood up, ignoring his two Betas. Striding to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in, stepping through to Snape's office. Seeing that the man was not there, he left and followed the scents. Hermione. Snape. Hermione. Snape. Hermione. As he drew closer, he picked up his pace, starting to run through the corridors. Closer and closer he got, the scent becoming stronger. But then he stopped. Blood. It was strong. That meant there was a lot of it. Panic filled his mind at the thought of his Mate being near that much blood. But she had been angry. Not just angry though. Anger didn't cover it. Anger was what she had felt when Fenrir was accidentally spilt a glass of water on a book. No. This was pure unadulterated _rage_.

He arrived at the top of the stairs near the Great Hall. There was a trail of blood on the floor. He was close. Then there were voices.

"What do we do with her?" Fenrir didn't recognise the voice.

"Take Carrow to the Hospital Wing now. Miss Granger goes in the dungeons. Then I'll Floo her emergency contact."

"No need, Snape, I'm here."

Said man whirled around. "What are you doing here, Greyback?"

"There is a problem with my Mate, what do you think I'm doing here? Admiring the masonry?" He snapped.

"You cannot just come and go as you please-!"

He cut across the rant he knew was coming. "What happened?" He demanded as he looked on at the scene. A bloody mess that he assumed was Carrow was being carried on a stretcher up the stairs past them.

Snape sighed. "Carrow was giving a lesson on Werewolves."

It all clicked in his mind. "And Hermione…"

"Miss Granger failed to control herself. And now one of my professors is being taken to the Hospital Wing in tatters." He looked at the sad mess that was the woman, before turning back to Fenrir. "Three days, Greyback. We're three days into the school year and Miss Granger is the first incident! What a surprise! I suppose she gets her impatience from you?"

Fenrir snapped. Taking a threatening step closer to Snape, he snarled, "This is not a game. Hermione does not maul her teachers because of 'impatience'."

"Then what? Miss Granger lost her rag and now a woman is on the cusp of death due to teenage angst!"

Fenrir reached forward and grabbed Snape's collar, drawing him close to his face. "This was not angst. This was anger. Hermione had felt a proper, deep anger for the first time in her life. You know what that does to a person." He trailed off.

Snape's face remained calm, though his eyes shone with hurt and understanding. "Let go of me, Greyback."

He complied. "Hermione has never felt anger like that before. Never. And it caused her to transform. It's the first time she's ever done it when the Moon wasn't full. The first time her Wolf has ever truly taken over when Mother Moon hadn't told her to. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even remember this incident when she wakes up."

"How do you know she's asleep?"

"I just do." He answered simply, turning and following his Mate's scent down into the dungeon.

!"!

Pain. That was all she felt when she woke up. Pain. Achiness. Tiredness. Strain on every muscle in her body. It was like waking up after the Full Moon, only a hundred times worse. She couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes. Only wanting to sleep, she stiffened when she felt movement behind her.

"Good evening." Something soft touched her head, stroking her hair gently. Giving a huge sigh of relief and contentment, she realised it was Fenrir. "You need to wake up now." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come on, Hermione. Wake up." She whimpered pitifully, barely managing to turn her head. "That's my girl."

"What…What happened?"

He shifted behind her. "Your Wolf took over for the first time."

"Took over?"

"Yes. The first time is usually triggered when something truly significant occurs. In your case, it was the first time that you had ever felt real fury."

"Fury?" Then it all came flooding back to her. Carrow's words. The transformation. What she did. "Oh God…" Sitting up, she turned and vomited. Fenrir stroked her back, pulling her hair out of her face and waited. When she stopped gasping and gagging, he gently pulled her back into his embrace and dabbed at her mouth with a wet cloth. He held up a glass of water and encouraged her to drink. Sipping it, she pushed it away. "How could I do that?" She whispered to herself.

"It wasn't your fault. And Carrow's alive. She'll be in the Hospital Wing for a while but she made it."

Hermione sniffed sadly. "What's going to happen to me now?"

Fenrir stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"What will happen to me? Am I going to go to Azkaban? Or face a trial?"

"No. Absolutely not. Snape has altered the memories of Carrow and all of your classmates. Don't ask me what to, I couldn't give a fuck. As long as you're alright." He kissed her forehead.

She sniffed again. "But what about my classes now? I can't go back there now. They saw me Change."

"Snape altered their memories, dear, I just told you."

"But I can't…What I did to her…I could do it again. If someone said the wrong thing, even just one word…"

He sighed. "Whether or not you go back to Hogwarts is up to you. But for now, you need rest."

Hermione nodded, leaning back against him. But then paused. "What do you mean, 'back to Hogwarts'?"

"Hermione, you're in our bedroom."

!"!

Recovering from her 'incident' took a lot longer than it did on the Full Moon. It was three days later and she still wasn't feeling her best. Most of her strength had come back but she was still shaky and dizzy at times. Though there was one thing that was keeping her going. Lauren had been due four days ago and it seemed that she still wasn't anywhere near ready. She was full and bulging and cursing everything and everyone. At one time, she and Cami had entered the room after Cami had escorted her to the bathroom (she needed help standing up afterwards) and Hermione couldn't help but comment, as she hadn't seen her friend in a week.

"Hey, have you had the baby yet?" Fenrir chuckled to himself beside her, hiding his smirk behind his glass of scotch.

Lauren just death-glared her. "Do you want me to come over there and sit on you? Because I will."

Hermione laughed gently. "Well Lauren, if it's any consolation, you look beautiful. Pregnancy really suits you." She lifted her own glass of water in a toast.

"'Pregnancy really suits you'? Do you know who says that? Non-pregnant people who have no idea how uncomfortable this is. Just you wait until it's your turn, missus. Then I'll be the one laughing at you and you can be the one who pushes a pumpkin out of their cu- Ow!" She broke off in the middle of her last word to scream violently. Everyone looked up in alarm. "Okay, that wasn't very nice. As I was saying-" There was a splashing sound. "Oh dear…"

Hermione stared back at her. "You're having the baby."


	28. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 27**

Fenrir stood up, immediately stepping into action. "You men, take Charles out of here and into the forest. Cami, Hermione; we'll take Lauren to the birthing room." As he said all this, he made his way over to the panting woman, gently touching her stomach. "Are you alright? Do you think you can make it there?" She whimpered but nodded, bracing herself against Cami and Hermione, who was paler than her friend. "Alright everyone, let's deliver this cub."

!"!

The birthing room was basically a room next to the Medical room. It was decorated a pale blue with white furniture. There was a pair of large windows to let the light in, though the room illuminated itself automatically when the door opened and they stepped in. How, Hermione didn't quite know as she couldn't see any visible candles or chandeliers. There was a padded birthing chair with stirrups and armrests against a wall and a double bed in the corner. Pressed against another wall was a cabinet with drawers and doors.

"Okay, you two help Lauren get changed and into the chair, I'll get the equipment ready."

It only took the two of them a few minutes to prepare Lauren for the birth, stripping her down and helping her into a hospital gown and then walking her slowly to the chair, aiding her to get into it and then position herself comfortably. All the while, Fenrir was rifling through cabinet, pulling out pieces of surgical equipment that Hermione had never known existed. She guessed they were going to do this the Muggle way.

"Hermione?" Cami called her name, drawing her attention away from Fenrir. "We need to change too."

They quickly covered their clothes with blue hospital robes and tied their hair back. Hermione helped remove Lauren's jewellery and put them in a little bag as Cami gently tied Lauren's hair into a ponytail, cooing at her whilst she did so. Hermione turned back to Fenrir, who was pulling on his own blue gown and gloves. Hermione and Fenrir looked at each other before he smiled at her, silently telling her that he knew she could do this. Nodding to herself more than him, she washed her hands with Cami.

Fenrir seated himself on a stool between Lauren's legs and examined her. "Good girl, Lauren, you're nearly ready to start pushing."

Hermione blinked. "What? Already? We only just got here!"

"Werewolf births are very quick. Nature's way of sparing the mother." Fenrir explained. "Most cubs are born usually within the hour or so. The longest we've ever had on record was a little over four hours, and that was unheard of."

"Who was that?"

Cami cleared her throat with a smile. "This little lump wasn't ready." She smiled fondly at her daughter, who was panting and gasping as a contraction started. "Well, I say 'little' but when she was born, she was actually one of the heaviest cubs the Pack has had in the last-"

"Okay, mum, whenever you want to stop swapping baby stories would be nice, I'm about to start pushing!" Lauren growled, screaming as another contraction started.

"Alright, dear." Cami smiled at Hermione as they both took their places at Lauren's side, a damp cloth and towels at the ready.

!"!

"Alright, Lauren, keep going!" Fenrir encouraged. Said woman screamed loudly, panting as she pushed with her might. "Okay, breathe now and get ready to push again."

Lauren groaned tiredly. "No, I don't want to push anymore!"

"Lauren, you know you have to." Fenrir scolded with a smile. "Okay, again. Push!"

She sighed and braced herself whilst squeezing Hermione's hand, pushing with all her might, screaming to the heavens as she brought her child into the world.

"Okay, they're here!" Fenrir announced with a smile over the loud cries of the baby. "She's here, Lauren. She's here, safe and sound."

"She's a she?" Lauren panted as Cami dabbed her brow and kissed her cheeks.

Hermione moved round to Fenrir who laid the baby on a padded table next to him and began wiping her down as she squirmed and whimpered. She squinted and turned her head, trying to look past the mess that she was coated in. "She looks weird." She smiled down at the infant, who turned her head to the older woman as she heard her voice.

"Weird? W-What do you mean, 'weird'?" Lauren lifted herself up a little, concerned.

Hermione realised her mistake and began stuttering an apology. "No, no! I don't mean that she's odd or unusual, I just mean-"

"Mate? Just give Lauren her child." Fenrir advised, handing her the baby, now wrapped in a pink blanket.

She was a little awkward at first but soon adjusted the tiny gurgling bundle in her arms. She looked down at her for a minute before Cami cleared her throat and smiled at her. "Oh right!" Carefully walking over to the new mother, gently handing her the child, watching as her friend immediately clutched the new-born to her chest and looked down at her pink face.

"Hello, Marta."

!"!

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Hermione was kneeling next to Lauren as the new mother bathed her baby for the first time, washing the goo from the birth off of her. Gently holding the back of her neck, she used her other hand to scoop the water over her tiny body, minding her face.

After Lauren had held her baby for the first time, Fenrir had made her hand her over to Cami as he helped heal her. Surprisingly, all it took was a Blood Replenishing potion and gently applying Murtlap Essence onto her crotch. That had only been an hour ago and Lauren was already standing and walking – albeit gingerly. For now, Cami was helping Fenrir finish cleaning up whilst Hermione and Lauren bathed Marta.

"Hermione, we'll be fine." Lauren smiled tiredly. "He won't hurt us."

"I don't think he would but what if he gets a little too excited?"

"He won't. Werewolves have been breeding for millennia, he'll be 'excited' for a few moments but when he sees her, he'll calm down and get protective." Lauren explained gently, all the while looking lovingly at her firstborn. Hermione looked at her disbelievingly. "He will. We'll be fine. Don't worry. Plus if he does – which he won't – then my mothering instincts will kick in and I'll rip his throat out before I let him touch her. Won't I?" She cooed at Marta. "Yes, I will, because mummy loves you that much, you little lump." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she gazed at her baby. "I can't believe how much I love her. I mean, she's only been here an hour and I would do anything for her."

"That's motherhood, dear." Cami said from across the room with a smile. She finished putting away the towels which had been cleaned, dried, ironed and folded into the dresser and closed the drawer. "Well, I think that's everything, Alpha."

"Yes, seems to be. Hermione." He called, standing by the door. Sighing reluctantly, she kissed Lauren on the cheek, blew a kiss at Marta and stood up. Walking over to Fenrir, they extended their hands to each other and embraced lightly. "Remember, Lauren, the draught is here."

"Thank you, Alpha."

Hermione frowned in confusion. "Draught?"

"Removes all smells from the room."

Hermione blinked. "What's that for?"

"Charles will be rather anxious coming in here for the first time. If he picks up our scent, he will react very badly and possibly become dangerous. So, a few generations back, we developed the draught to remove all the smells in the room. So when Charles enters, the only things he will smell are his Mate and child. It will help soothe him. Now we really must leave; the men can't keep Charles at bay for much longer. Lauren, use the draught as soon as we leave. That'll give it a few minutes to work. And don't worry about Marta; the draught won't hurt her at all, it's perfectly safe to breathe in."

"Thank you, Alpha." She said again, only glancing up at him before turning back to her baby.

Fenrir wiggled Hermione's hand. "Come, my love, it's time we left." He gently pulled her from the room, Cami following behind them, closing the door behind them. She walked left whilst they walked right. "So, how was that, darling?"

"Well…It was intense. Definitely intense. I'm not sure my hand will recover from letting her squeeze it so much." Fenrir chuckled quietly to himself. "But apart from the screaming and the crying and the yelling and…" She went slightly pale and closed her eyes tightly, "And the dilating…Oh, Merlin, the dilating…" Fenrir chuckled again, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "But apart from all that…She got a baby." She stopped walking, making him stop too. She looked at him closely. "Through all that pain, she got a baby."

Fenrir shuffled awkwardly, having a bad feeling about where the conversation was going, not wanting to get into another 'baby' argument. "Hermione, where's this going?"

She took his other hand and held them both firmly. "I think I'm nearly ready." He frowned in confusion. "I think I'm nearly ready to have a baby with you."

!"!

_**A/N: I've found the PERFECT picture for Fenrir :) It's now my profile avatar :D It came from Kings of Leon's video for Sex on Fire and I was captivated :D Girls, you'll see why! :P But it'll take 24 hours to update. Check tomorrow :)**_


	29. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 28**

A week went by before Hermione returned to Hogwarts. In that time, she and Fenrir had made love more times per week than they had since they Mated; the knowledge that Hermione was considering becoming pregnant was fuelling their sex drives, their Wolves urging each other to mate, to seal the bond before a cub was conceived. Any time that she wasn't holed up in bed with her Mate, Hermione spent every available second with Lauren and Marta, taking the baby off the new mother's hands so that she could get some rest. Though whenever Charles entered the room, she knew to immediately hand over the infant to him – she had once waited a few moments in an attempt to wipe Marta's mouth free of drool when Charles' eyes turned a deep amber and he began growling, his nails extending into claws. Lauren had slowly sat up, looking at Hermione closely, nudging her head in Charles' direction as a hint. He hadn't allowed Hermione to touch his sweet daughter for two days after that, upsetting Hermione quite badly.

Fenrir had changed that with a single glare. He had found that he had quite liked seeing Hermione with a baby in her arms. Seeing her cradle Marta close to her chest, smiling down at her, cooing ridiculous nonsense in a soft voice whilst the bay latched onto her finger. It made his heart soften. For once. It made his mind wonder off, thinking of how wonderful it would feel to have Hermione cradle his child. His heart instantly throbbed and he knew. He knew he wanted to have children. Before Hermione had come into the Pack, he'd never bothered with them.

They were loud. He and Hermione often liked to simply sit in bed or their room and read with his head in her lap. Quietly. No noise, no distractions.

They were demanding. Hermione and he were newly Mated, still coming to learn about one another in the deepest possible way – having a child would take up a lot – if not all – of their free time.

They were expensive. True, that's not really a problem with the Pack at the moment, with all the Galleons they need coming in from the Dark Lord. But what if He lost the War? They would have nothing, having to return to the forests. And not even their camp from a few years ago – the Aurors had burnt it to the ground. They would have to start from scratch.

They cried a lot. See first argument.

You couldn't do what _you_ wanted to do; you always had to do what _they_ wanted to do. He couldn't exactly take a child to a library and expect them to sit quietly whilst he and Hermione read for hours on end.

They never did as they were told. Fenrir had always been a disciplinarian. 'If they don't do as you say, just smack them!' That had been the method that his father had used and he had turned out alri…Maybe not. So if he couldn't hit them, how would he discipline them? Sitting them down and talking it through like grown-ups? Except children can't understand the grown-up way of thinking about anything. Yes, discipline would definitely be a problem.

What about their sex life? You can't exactly make love when you had a baby just across the room. Fenrir was quite vocal during sex, and liked Hermione to be so too. What if they were too loud and woke the child up? Then they would have to stop having sex – which was a huge 'no' to Fenrir (when sex started you kept going until you finished!) – and take care of the child, by which time the mood will have deteriorated. And taking care of children was very demanding and tiring, what if they had no energy for sex?

Teenage years. Oh yes, they're all sweet when they're babies and children with little pig-tails and rosy cheeks. But what about when they're hormonal and rebellious and decide that respecting their parents just isn't fun anymore?

But Fenrir knew. He wanted to have children with his Mate. No, he _needed_ to have children with her. He needed to see her grow with his cubs. See her smiling down at them.

Speaking of which. It was an evening in the weekend and he and Hermione were sitting with the Pack in the main sitting room for quality time with their Family. He was sitting with Henry and a few other males, whilst Hermione was with Lauren, Cami, Marta and the other mothers with young children. In the distance, he heard Henry saying something but wasn't really listening. He was too busy admiring his beautiful Mate. The way she was holding Marta, gently patting her bum in a soothing manner and slowly moving from side to side, trying to encourage her to sleep. She probably didn't even realise that she was a natural mother. Though he should have seen it coming – although Lauren was a year older than her, Hermione had always been the one to take care of her, making sure everyone in the Pack was alright, that no one had any problems and if they did, she tried to sort them out by herself. At the time, he'd found that kind of interference rather annoying, but looking back he realised that she just wanted her Family to be happy.

His Mate's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, making him look at her.

"Hermione, give Marta back to her mother." He ordered softly, standing up. Smiling as she understood what it meant – and what he wanted – she also stood, gently handing the baby back to her mother, arranging her on Lauren's chest as the older woman reclined in a leant-back armchair. Hermione went over to Fenrir, taking his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her back to their room. When they were inside, Fenrir surprised her by picking her up in his arms and gently laying her on the bed, her head on the pillows. Without pausing to look at her, as he usually did, he climbed over her, resting his head on her stomach.

Confused by this, she decided not to say anything, instead gently running her fingers through his hair and over his scalp, massaging his head lightly. He purred deep in his chest, the vibrations going straight to her core, making her shiver. Grinning, he lifted his head and placed a soft kiss over her bellybutton.

"I wonder if there's anything in there yet." She murmured, not wanting to say it louder as not to disturb their feeling of peace, though knowing he would hear her.

"Not yet." He answered, laying his head down again.

"What makes you say that? How do you know?"

"I'll be able to smell it a mile away."

"Smell it? You'll smell the baby?"

He nodded. "Your scent will change the moment implantation happens. You'll smell like me. But better." He joked, smiling against the delicate skin of her tummy.

"Wow." She whispered, amazed at how a few cells would change her smell so much. To be able to smell it the moment it happened? That was powerful. "That's quite…Amazing."

He nodded again. "But no talk of that now. It'll happen when it happens, don't worry."

Tapping his chin to make him look up at her, she smiled. "I'm not."

He crawled up her body, kissing her mouth firmly, settling himself between her thighs. "So, do you fancy trying again?"

"Always."

!"!

_A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, I know most people want Hermione to return to the Pack instead of finishing her NEWTs. But I've already written several chapters where she stays at Hogwarts :( Sorry!_


	30. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 29**

Hermione looked down at the small stick of plastic that lay on the counter of her bathroom at Hogwarts. It was a pregnancy test, the muggle version. Magical pregnancy testing potions were quite inaccurate, with a one-in-thirty chance of giving a false result. And the spells weren't that much more accurate. The Pack had decided that muggle tests were much more effective. But Hermione didn't care about the facts and figures of such things at that time. It was negative. Again.

Halloween had come and gone. It was now late-November. And still no pregnancy. She couldn't help it. A feeling of overwhelming failure swept over her. And she cried. Sitting on the toilet, she put her head in her hands and wept. Rocking back and forward, her arms wrapped around her tightly, she comforted herself, not having anyone to do it for her. She had so wanted this! So wanted that baby! Why hadn't it happened? Was she unable to reproduce? Was it Fenrir? Was it both of them? Were they both reproductively challenged? Was that even possible? People told her that infertility in Werewolves was almost impossible, with the odds only being something like one in ten million, or along those lines. She supposed that there had to be an exception to prove the rule, though.

Sniffing sadly, she tried desperately to stop crying, using some toilet roll to dab her eyes and blot away any smudged mascara. Looking at herself in the mirror, she steeled herself for the rest of the day. Trying to take her mind of the plastic stick that she had thrown into the bin, she recited her timetable for the day in her mind, walking back into the bedroom and starting to dress, mentally checking off the tasks for the day.

She didn't even feel the change that happened inside her.

!"!

She felt it at night though. Kicking the blankets off her, she sleepily wondered whether late-November was too soon for fleece pyjamas. She'd almost frozen during the previous night so she'd decided to change her cotton top and bottoms for something warmer. Only now she regretted it. Brushing the sweat off her forehead and pushing the blankets down, she shuffled in bed, moving to a part that was cold from lack of body heat. Yes, that felt better. She fell asleep again.

And awoke with a sweat again. Did she leave the heater on overnight? She must have. Sitting up – and pausing whilst her head spun – she looked over to the column heater by the wall. It was on low. Climbing out of bed and turning it off, she felt that it wasn't even that warm. Must just be the fleece pyjamas. Shrugging out of them and instantly feeling better, she put them back in her cupboard and entered the bathroom. She was a little red from sleep and the heat and she looked as groggy as possible for a human. Why did people even look at themselves in the mirror in the morning? Her eyes were half-open, with sleep in the corners, her skin was red and a little sweaty and her hair was a mess. Eww. Why did Fenrir like looking at her in the morning? She'd ask him the next time she saw him.

Ohhh…Her Mate. She missed him. It had been four days since she saw him last. No! Now wasn't the time for sad thoughts! She had a full day of lessons ahead and would need to focus!

!"!

Easier said than done. The heat continued throughout the day. She'd had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, along with a glass of ice water. And she was still hot. She'd removed her robes, making Ginny – whose robes were tightly fastened around her, holding a cup of tea close to her chest to warm her – look at her strangely.

"I've been boiling since last night."

"Maybe you're coming down with something. Feeling queasy?"

"No. Just hot."

"Is it…You know? Ladies' days?"

"No."

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Maybe." She answered noncommittally. Although she had no intention of seeing the matron. "Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration."

!"!

Hermione was sweating. Heavily. That, along with the itching, was driving her mad. Not to mention the heat she was feeling in her quim. The itching had started shortly after she and Ginny had started walking to Transfiguration. The itch was on her tummy, so she'd discreetly scratched it. But scratching it only made it feeling twice as itchy. So she scratched again. Twice as bad. It only got worse, spreading from her tummy to her chest, her back and legs. Then her crotch had started burning. But not in the heat way! She needed Fenrir! Now! What was happening to her? Had she been poisoned? Or cursed? Was it an illness? Was it her constant separation from Fenrir? Was it starting to really affect her?

Ginny gently touched her arm. "Hermione, you look terrible! You really should see Madame Pomfrey!"

"No…" She rasped. "Need to learn…Lessons…"

Ginny shook her head. "Professor, Hermione's burning up!"

The whole class stopped and turned to look at Hermione, whose eyes were drifting closed and she was swaying. "Miss Granger? Miss Granger, can you hear me?" She nodded, giving a soft hum. "Miss Granger, I suggest you visit the Hospital Wing right away. You could be coming down with something."

She swayed for a second before nodding. Ginny helped pack her things away, but McGonagall didn't let her accompany her out of the classroom.

!"!

She didn't go. She went back to her rooms instead, stumbling through the door and dropping her bag by her desk. Sinking down onto the sofa, she brushed some hair, which had come free from the bun at the back of her head, out of her face. What was this? Why was it happening to her? Deciding that she couldn't put it off any longer, she slumped off the sofa and crawled to the fire. Shakily grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the pot by the floor, she threw it into the fire and called for the one person she hoped could help.

"Lauren!" After ten or so seconds when nothing happened, she called again. "Lauren!" Another ten seconds. "Lauren, I need your help! Lauren, please!"

She felt as if all her energy had drained from her body and collapsed backwards on the floor. Only a second later, the desired person came running through the Floo, answering her Alpha's cries for help. "Hermione?" She asked in a panic as she saw the panting girl. Hurrying over to her, she knelt next to her, pushing the hair out of her hair. "Hermione? Can you hear me?"

"Lauren…?"

"It's alright, Hermione, I'm here." She cooed gently, stroking her forehead, not seeming to mind the sweat that lay on it.

"Lauren, what's happening to me? I'm hot and itchy and I need Fenrir _now_!" She wept, clinging to her friend.

"Hermione, I need you to listen. You haven't been cursed and you're not ill. This is perfectly normal for a Female. It's actually a good sign." She comforted.

She squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Lauren started helping her to stand up. "Come on, we'll get you into the shower, you'll feel better."

A cold shower? Why hadn't Hermione thought of that? Allowing her friend to help her into the bathroom, turn the cold water on and then get her out of her uniform and into the shower. Sighing as that did feel so much better, she could actually see steam rising form her skin as the cold water hit her. How hot was she? She slid down onto the floor and craned her head forward so her hair and neck became wet too. When she pushed her hair out of her face and curled against the side of the bath, which Lauren had put the plug in so Hermione could soak in the cold water, she saw that her friend was kneeling against the bath, her arms folded on the side and her chin resting on her arms.

"Lauren, what's happening to me?"

Her friend thought for a second before answering. "You're in heat."


	31. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 30**

Lauren stayed with Hermione until she felt slightly better. Whilst the Alpha Female had been soaking in the cold water, Lauren had Flooed the Pack, telling them that Fenrir was needed immediately. He was currently meeting with Voldemort so he wouldn't be available for an hour or so, but Henry would give him the message to go to Hogwarts as soon as he was able. Until then, Lauren would stay with Hermione. She soaked in the freezing bath for another forty minutes, Lauren half-emptying and then refilling the tub with colder fresher water several times. Getting out before she pruned more than she already had, Hermione allowed Lauren to wrap a thin sheet around her, not feeling the slightest bit shy in front of her friend. Well why would she; she and Lauren had been friends for years, often bathing together when they'd been younger. Lauren led Hermione into her bedroom, pulling the blankets off the bed and rolling them up, putting them on the floor as Hermione lay down on the bed, sighing as the cool sheets pressed against her skin.

"When will he be here?" Before Lauren could consult her watch, the fireplace roared as a Floo connection was opened.

"Lauren!" Charles called. "Lauren, Alpha Fenrir's back! You need to come back before he comes through!"

"Okay, sweetie, I need to go now." Lauren said softly to her friend and Alpha. "Fenrir will be here any second. You'll be fine." She planted a comforting kiss on her forehead and pulled away quickly, before Hermione's Wolf had chance to pine for her friend's company. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, she threw it in and walked through, leaving Hermione alone in her quarters.

Her Wolf immediately felt the loss and began pining and whining loudly. How could Lauren leave her? Why wasn't Fenrir here yet? He promised! But he'd lied before…Before she'd come to Hogwarts, he had promised that he would visit almost every night, or at least several times a week! But now…She considered herself lucky if he came once or twice a week. Probably only about four or five times a fortnight. Was he trying to abandon her? Didn't he want her anymore? Had she done something wrong? Had she hurt her Mate? Tears leaked from her eyes as she thought about what she had done to hurt her precious Fenrir…Why hadn't he come yet? He couldn't leave her like this, not in this agony! Her blood felt like it was boiling, her stomach was killing her, her brain felt like it was made of arsenic and lead.

Lauren said that this was the change her body and mind had to go through in order to become a mother…Each time a woman wanted a child! How the hell did that make any sense? Why wasn't every Wolf an only child? How could anyone endure this agony more than once? Lauren had also said that it wasn't that bad, as long as one's Mate was near to soothe the pain. She'd said that she had barely noticed her heat before Charles was pouncing on her whenever he walked in the room. Based on how much intercourse was done during the heat, a Wolf's heat could range from two to seven days. If the Wolves didn't partake in the sins of the flesh as often as they should – yes, should! Mother Moon gave all Wolves a libido to guarantee the survival of the species so by not having sex often enough, it upset many Wolves and made them aggressive and moody. Like Hermione had been. And presumably Fenrir. Unless…

No! He wouldn't do that! Cami had explained that adultery was exceptionally rare in Wolves and that she had never known or heard of a Wolf either cheat on their Mates or be cheated on, because when a Wolf met their Mate, that Mate fulfilled all of their needs for the rest of their lives; Mother Moon herself had been hurt by her lover's infidelity and so had made all Weres faithful to their Mates, to spare them the pain that she had gone through. So Fenrir wouldn't betray her like that. Never! Hermione knew that!

Giving a long whine of discomfort, Hermione struggled to pick herself up on her elbows and sluggishly rolled herself over onto her stomach, basking in the cold air that greeted her legs and back as the sheet rolled up and down. Feeling herself getting sleepy, her condition taking its toll on her, she didn't hear the Floo ignite in the other room, nor the hurried footsteps approach her bedroom. Great, now her back itched! That wasn't a good sign, was it? Couldn't have been. Moving her head a little, she gave a little grimace as part of her hair tugged against her skin, but then released quickly. There was that Floo again…Was it acting up? Or was she hallucinating now? Brilliant…Once more with the Floo! More hurried footsteps!

Out of nowhere, a loud growl sounded from across the room. Too hot to truly care what it was, Hermione didn't bother looking up. Another growl sounded and footsteps marched over to her bed, which then dipped. Hands grabbed her shoulders and roughly turned her onto her back.

"You stupid girl…" Fenrir snarled, "Waiting all this time," He pulled the sheet of her, "To let us know," He threw it on the floor, "That you were in fucking heat!"

His gruff voice had only just broken through to her, making her eyes widen and lift her head as he sniffed down her body. "Fenrir?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him kiss all around her belly-button, even dipping his tongue into it before pushing her legs apart and doing the same for her clit. She sucked in a large breath as he dove into her, holding her thighs open with his strong rough hands, gripping her soft flesh between his fingers. "Fenrir!" She cried, taking hold of his head in her hands, holding him to her as she writhed in the sheets. His tongue played her like a musical instrument, plucking her strings and raising her up to an orgasm. Only a few more seconds…Suddenly, he pulled away, rising to his knees. "What?" She cried. "No!"

He chuckled deeply, pulling her hips close to his. "Don't worry, Mate, you won't have to wait much longer!" He announced, taking hold of his cock and roughly pushing into her. Her back arched as she cried out in joy, relishing in the full feeling that he always gave her. It was just as animalistic as it always was; Fenrir grabbing her hips as he slammed in and out of her, roughly claiming her as his, with her loving every second of it. She ran her hands up and down his forearms, squeezing them and digging her fingers into his skin whenever he hit a sensitive spot inside her, eliciting a loud gasp from her. She hadn't realised just how much she'd squeezed his arms until he growled, took hold of her wrists and held them above her head, showing her his now bloodied arms. Instead of being annoyed, he grinned at her. "Playing rough now, are we, darling?" He taunted, lowering his head to her neck, sucking and nipping at the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

Whining in ecstasy, she lifted her hips to his every thrust, loving how he bumped her clit every time he buried himself inside her. Fenrir growled against her skin, this time sinking his teeth into her skin, drawing her blood into his mouth. But there was no pain. Only this immense pleasure that sent her toppling head first into an orgasm, her insides clenching around him, making him join her, his seed erupting inside her womb with a shout against her skin. Fenrir gently withdrew his teeth from her neck, panting against her skin as her own hot breaths fanned against his ear. Reluctantly withdrawing from her, he rolled them over in bed, holding her tight to his chest, stroking her hair as they drifted off together.


	32. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 31**

"_We have them, sir!"_

"_All three of them?"_

"_Yes, sir! The hair, the skin and the blood!"_

"_Well done, childe. It won't be long now…"_

"_Sir…There's something else…"_

"_Speak then!"_

"_She's gone into her first heat."_

_They growled angrily and took a calming breath. "No matter, it's of no consequence."_

"_Sir, but if she-"_

"_She won't! Even if she does, it can be…Taken care of…It won't be long now…"_

!"!

Hermione awoke feeling much better. She wasn't boiling hot, her head felt a lot better – still a little fuzzy – but much better than earlier. She lifted a hand and rubbed her head a little, before removing the goo from the corner of her eyes, rolling onto her back with a sigh and closing her eyes again. Instead of going to sleep again, her eyes opened as she felt something warm and wet press against her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at Fenrir.

He grumbled as he pulled her closer to him. "Morning, Mate."

She smiled, thoroughly enjoying the title. "Morning, Mate."

"Sleep okay?" She hummed in agreement. "I already informed Snape that you won't be in class today. We're going to be busy." He teased, raising himself above her and tugging the bed sheet down with his teeth. She laughed loudly, rolling onto her stomach. His laugh vibrated through his chest as he kissed up her spine. And then paused. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here." He traced a small red line on her back. "Looks like you scratched it."

"Well yesterday was a very itchy hot day." She mused to herself, propping her head up on her arms. He hummed softly, rearranging himself to kneel above her, lightly resting his buttocks on hers, placing his hands on her hips and sliding them up and down her back. "What are you doing?"

"It's an old trick Weres used to do. It supposedly encouraged muscle contractions the uterus which – don't ask me how – allegedly improved the bitch's chances of getting pregnant. Although I believe non-Lycans call it a 'massage'." She didn't need to see him to know he was smirking as he used his thumbs to rub circles in the small of her back. Sighing gently and closing her eyes, Hermione couldn't believe that Fenrir Greyback was actually giving her a massage! True, he may be the hard and ruthless Alpha that the world knew but to her, and only to her, he was as brutal as a rose petal. Yes he dominated her and was in charge of their relationship but he was sweet and – dare she think it – _romantic_ at times. Like now.

"What's wrong?"

She frowned and lifted her head. "Nothing, why?"

"You gave a particularly loud sigh; I thought something may be bothering you." He explained, concerned.

"No, nothing." She awkwardly rolled herself onto her back, resting her hands on his strong and taut thighs. "Absolutely nothing is bothering me." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Come, my darling Mate, it's time we wash away our sins." He grinned, climbing off the bed and picking her up in his arms, seemingly not bothered at all by her weight.

!"!

One hour, a bath where Fenrir had pounded into Hermione so hard that most of the water had splashed over the sides, followed by a shower with Hermione's front pressed against the tiled wall as Fenrir gripped her hips as he hammered his cock in and out of her like a jackhammer, later and Hermione finally stumbled back into the bedroom, high on endorphins from her three orgasms, lying across the bed with a happy grin on her face.

"Well don't you look happy?" Fenrir smirked, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Hermione lifted her head and felt her loins heat up again as she took in the sight of her Mate standing naked in one of the sexiest poses she had ever seen.

"You bet I am!" She giggled.

"Indeed, I think I did a good job." He smirked.

She smirked back. "Oh, if you don't say so yourself!"

"I do say so myself." He smiled cheekily, walking back over to the bed, stroking her feet. She giggled as he hit a ticklish spot, her legs twitching. His eyes darkened as she accidentally flashed herself at him, pulling her body closer to his and lining their hips up. "You, missy," He whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips, "Are _the_ sexiest," Another kiss, "Dirtiest," Kiss, "Most beautiful," Kiss, "Woman on the face of the Earth." He smiled, giving her a final kiss.

"Smooth talker." She joked, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They made love nine times that day.

!"!

Two days later, Hermione's heat finished and she was able to go back to her lessons. Briefly explaining it to Ginny who asked for details, Luna who commented that Weres' breeding cycles were similar to those of Nargles' and Neville who blushed as red as a tomato, she found herself alone in her chambers. Again. She'd finished all her homework and was burning through books faster than the school provided them. So she did something she was told not to do. She Flooed back to the Pack.

She arrived in the main living room, which was filled with her Pack, Weres of all ages. Children played with their toys or did some colouring in in their books or chased each other in their Wolf forms. Teenagers who gossiped and joked and chatted. Adults who talked in a calmer manner. Elders who played chess or napped in armchairs. The moment she stepped through, she was ambushed by hugs and affectionate nuzzles.

"Alphy Hermy!" The smaller children shouted happily, all earning a smile and a nuzzle each from 'Hermy'. The teenagers hugged her and told her they missed her. The adults and the elders nodded respectfully, receiving the same from her.

"Alphy, are you coming home?"

"Are you staying, Alpha?"

"How long will you stay?"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Does anybody know you're here?"

Everyone asked all at once. Hermione laughed, picking up one little boy and resting him on her hip. "No, I'm not coming home; I'm just visiting for the evening." She turned to a teenage ginger girl that reminded her of Ginny. "I'm only staying for tonight; I need to return by morning." Turning to an older woman, she replied, "No, thank you, I've already had dinner." Answering Henry, she simply said, "No." She out the small boy down on the floor, encouraging him to go back to his mother, before she straightened up and looked at Henry again. "So, where's your granddaughter?"

He gave her a rare smile and led her over to Lauren who was cradling Marta as she breastfed, not shy or embarrassed about it at all. When Hermione was close enough, Lauren smiled and gave her a little wave with the hand which supported Marta's back and bum. Hermione sat down gently, careful not to disturb the baby.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lauren smiled back, if a little tiredly.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, she eats, she cries and she sleeps. With a couple of very disgusting nappies somewhere in the middle." The girls laughed together. "How was your heat?"

Hermione blushed. "Apart from the first day when I felt like I was dying…Very enjoyable."

"Okay, no details please, I've got a baby here." Lauren smiled. "I'll hand her over to her daddy and then we'll talk details." She winked. Marta fussed as she pulled away from her mother's breast, gently being moved over her mother's shoulder and being encouraged to burp. Doing so cleanly, she was cradled again as she was given her mother's finger to hold.

"Lauren, she's a month old – she doesn't know what sex is."

The older girl paused and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. So," She waggled her eyebrows, "How did it go?"

"It was…Very satisfactory." She blushed. Lauren glared at her, wanting more details. "What? You know how it goes! There's the evidence!" She pointed to Marta.

"Hermione, come on! I've had a baby; I haven't had any sex for like two months!"

"But she's one month old."

"Yeah, sex isn't very appealing when you're exhausted, have something inside you that kicks your stomach and intestines all the time and are peeing like a race horse." She explained bluntly.

Hermione nodded awkwardly. "Okay, fine. He was…It was definitely more intense than it normally is. We were just…Animals! With scratching and biting and growling…"

Lauren wolf whistled. "So is he sleeping in your rooms at Hogwarts?"

Hermione frowned. "No, why? He's here, isn't he?"

Lauren frowned. "Hermione, Fenrir hasn't been here for weeks."

!"!

**A/N: Well, after two months here it is! And I have a funny-slash-'must-kill-Venus- anecdote for you all :) For two months, I've been slaving and gruelling over chapter 32, thinking that that was the one I needed to finish in order to update. As you all know, this is chapter 31...I've been sitting on this chapter for two months, not realising that I could have updated for you all! I'm sorry and I feel silly and I'm sorry :'(**


	33. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 32**

_Lauren wolf whistled. "So is he sleeping in your rooms at Hogwarts?"_

_Hermione frowned. "No, why? He's here, isn't he?"_

_Lauren frowned. "Hermione, Fenrir hasn't been here for weeks."_

Panic and fury erupted after Lauren had stated that simple fact. Hermione saw red; Henry panicked; the Pack started asking questions all at once; Lauren wanted to curl away and hide.

"What do you mean, he hasn't been here?" Hermione shouted at Lauren, her eyes instantly changing into the deep amber of her Wolf.

"I-I don't k-know, Alpha…" She whimpered pathetically.

Hermione turned to Henry, who immediately looked at the floor in submission. She approached him, the predator approaching its prey. "Do you know where he is?" He nodded mutely. "Where is he?"

Henry didn't answer, his eyes flicking back and forth nervously.

She spoke again. "Where is Fenrir, Henry?"

He didn't answer again.

She let out a harsh breath through her nose. The next sound through the room was a hard slap. Henry's head whipped to the side as a red palm print erupted on his cheek. "Where is he, Beta?" Henry whispered something. "What was that?"

He heaved a breath and whispered, "The Dark Lord. He's with the Dark Lord."

!"!

Have you ever wondered why silence was so deafening? The fact that you can sit in a room with no sounds in it at all, yet it seems louder than a riot in a nightclub. It's so quiet that you can hear your own heart beating and your blood coursing through your veins. Your own breaths sound so incredibly loud that you try not to even breathe. And then when a sound strikes, it almost bursts your eardrums. A sound like the fireplace roaring into life cut through the air like a chainsaw, even though Hermione was in the bedroom. Someone called her name. Fenrir. She called back that she was in the bedroom. That's where she'd been for the past hour, desperately trying to figure out what to say to him now that she knew he hadn't been with the Pack as she'd originally thought, or even if she should say anything. She knew strategically that she shouldn't give away her element of surprise but her heart and her Wolf wanted to demand answers. So for the meanwhile, she simply sat on the sofa in front of the small fire. Waiting. Footsteps approached the room and the door opened.

"Good evening, Mate." His delightfully rough voice spoke.

"Evening."

Hands touched her shoulders as he placed a kiss to her cheek from behind. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm good. How have your classes been?" He asked as his large rough hands rubbed her arms.

She could feel the need to ask him rising in her body like question vomit. "They've been fine, some more interesting than others. Hey, speak of interesting, I visited the Pack earlier."

His hands froze on her arms. "Why?"

"Because I was bored and lonely and you haven't taken me back there every other weekend like you promised in the summer. I wanted to see Lauren and Marta and Cami."

"And how were they?"

"They were all fine. Marta's growing." She smiled to herself.

"Indeed she is."

"Hopefully her Mate won't be too far in the future. It would be nice if they could grow up together."

"We did alright though, didn't we?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose we did." She said cautiously. "So where have you been?"

"I've been with the Pack, though I had to run some errands today."

"With the Pack? Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Lauren said that they haven't seen you in weeks; Henry's been in charge."

Fenrir walked around the sofa to stand in front of her. "Where are you going with this, Hermione?"

"I want to know why you've been lying to everyone. And to me. I know that you've been with the Dark Lord; what I want to know is why it's such a big secret that Fenrir Greyback, Alpha to all Werewolves in the United Kingdom and ally to the Dark Lord, has been lying about that fact. I know who your allegiances lie with so why hide it from me?" He turned and huffed. "You can't just ignore me, Fenrir, I have the right to know."

"It would be best if you didn't."

"Why?"

"Because it could get you into trouble."

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm willing to take that chance!"

"What 'trouble' are we even speaking of? With the Dark Lord?"

He struggled to speak. "Yes."

"What kind of trouble?" He didn't answer. "Fenrir, you need to tell me. What concerns you, concerns me. And vice versa."

He sighed and turned back. "The Dark Lord has promised Werewolves equal rights as humans if He wins this War."

This was news to Hermione but she had a feeling that there was more to come. "And?"

"And I doubt the…Sincerity of this promise." He spoke cautiously, as if he thought that Voldemort was in the room with them.

"You think He'll double-cross us?"

"Yes."

"And you think this because?"

"The previous War lasted several years. He promised that if my Wolves and I assisted Him, we would have equal rights within the year. Four went by and then the Potter incident occurred. He's been back for two years and there hasn't even been a whisper of Werewolves' rights murmured within the Ministry. He has spies everywhere. If He were to do as He promises tonight, we would have rights before the week was out!"

"So…Why are you still with Him?"

"Because He is the Dark Lord. You cannot simply turn away from the Dark Lord, Hermione." He explained as if she were a four year old.

"No. No, I suppose not. So why have you been lying about it?"

He sighed again. "He is attempting to stretch his grasp further afield. Europe. He is now promising these rights to the European Werewolves. _If_ they join Him in the War. I've been forced to act as His liaison with these matters."

"So you've been going to Europe to convince these other Wolves to join Him against the Order?"

"Yes."

She paused. "I still don't understand why you were lying to me about it?"

"Because…Because I thought that if I told you, you would try to stop me, in favour of helping your friends."

It was her turn to sigh. "Fenrir, I don't…Those people lied to me. They brainwashed me against you. They're not my allies anymore. I was a pawn to them, something to use against you, should it have come to that. I'm not saying that I'm supporting Him. But I want this war to be over. And then I want to live in peace with you and our probably dozen children, without the worry of politics or Dark Lords."

He smiled at her and held her hand as she reached it out. "What would I do without you, Mate?"

She smiled back. "Here's what I think we should do."

"'We'?" He grinned.

"Yes, 'we'. I think you should put in all the effort into getting these European Wolves. That way, the War has a chance to progress, for the better or worse. But strike a deal with one of the countries."

He frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, my wonderful Mate, after this war is over…After it's either won or lost…I think we need to leave England."

!"!

**A/N: *gasp* How will Fenrir react? Will be agree with her? Or will he not? Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha!**


	34. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 33**

_**A/N: This is where the real plot starts ;)**_

!"!

"Well isn't this lovely?" Hermione asked in an attempt to fill the silence.

No one answered her. Heaving a sigh, she twiddled her thumbs whilst looking around the room. It was just as she remembered. The greying wooden floors and walls with wallpaper peeling off them. The long tall rooms with thin corridors and narrow staircases. The long table in the kitchen, where they were sitting now, with everyone staring at her. The only thing that made Hermione feel slightly more comfortable was the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She liked that – even in the depths of a war, people never forgot the holidays.

"Do you know how long Kingsley will be?" She asked quietly while glancing at her watch, though the room was so quiet it wouldn't have mattered if she had bellowed.

"I'm here, Miss Granger. Or is it Greyback, now?" The familiar reassuring deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Acting Head of the Order of the Phoenix since the death of Alastor Moody, stepped into the kitchen and sat down opposite Hermione. As he asked her name, a few Order members grizzled and shuffled in their seats, though no one said anything.

She merely smiled, knowing he didn't actually mean to offend; he had simply asked. "I'm still Granger. We Mated, not married. Yet." She smirked.

"Of course." He folded his hands in front of him on the table as she remained reclined in her chair, legs elegantly crossed at the knee, hands in her lap. She hadn't taken off her coat, seeing as no one had invited her to. "Well, needless to say; we were quite shocked by you contacting us."

"And hesitant to reply." She finished.

"Yes…"

They were both silent for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. "Well, this is what I'd like to talk about; You-Know-Who has promised all Werewolves equal rights as humans should He win the war."

This was clearly news to everyone in the room. Most started talking and asking questions, whereas Kingsley kept a poker face. He silenced everyone with a bang of his hand on the table, though it wasn't meant to intimidate, only to silence. "How do you know this?"

She explained simply, "My Mate told me; it will concern me in the future."

"Of course. And…?"

"Both Fenrir and I have trouble believing that He is completely sincere about this offer."

"So?" Remus Lupin asked, tapping the table nervously with his fingers. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I would have thought you'd be happier than this, Remus; you are, after all, a Werewolf. You wouldn't have to live in the muggle world. You could get a job. You could publicly marry Tonks and announce your child." She gestured to the Metamorphagus who was sitting next to Remus and was nearly six months pregnant. "You wouldn't have to live in persecution anymore."

"But the Dark Lord would be in power." He interrupted loudly.

She nodded. "And that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Kingsley commanded, "Explain."

"I'm here to offer you a deal."

This visibly intrigued everyone. "Which would be?"

"For my own safety, and that of my Pack, I'm only willing to share a limited amount of information." She started. Kingsley nodded in understanding. "Fenrir is going around Europe on _His_ orders, recruiting other Werewolf Packs." This time, everyone except Kingsley and Remus started shouting in fear and outrage. But it was Hermione's turn to bang on the table. "I am telling you this because that is a part of my deal!" She cried in exasperation.

Kingsley gestured for everyone to sit down. "Speak plainly, Miss Granger."

"These European Werewolves don't want to serve the Dark Lord either; they – and we – only want the equal rights. And, quite frankly, we don't care how we get them. It would be first time since," She snorted, "Ever that Werewolves were given an equal chance in life. But we would all really prefer for England not to become a dictator state after the war."

"And?"

"We already have agreements with several Packs in various countries; all I have to do is say the word."

Kingsley looked slightly fearful. "And then?"

"And then you get more soldiers."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

She sipped her water.

Kingsley looked at Remus.

Remus looked back.

Kingsley leant forward in his chair. "Um…Pardon?"

Hermione looked around the room at the surprised faces. "Did…Did you think I was here to threaten you?" She asked with a laugh.

Molly Weasley spoke for the first time. "Well, not to be rude, dear, but yes."

She smiled. "No, no, I'm here to make you a promise." She leant forward until she was only an inch away from Kingsley's face. "We _will _help you win this war…_If _you give us equal rights after it."

!"!

_Twenty days ago_

_Hermione sat in the Alpha's tent in a Polish camp. The winds blew against the cloth walls, Hermione thankful for her hot Were blood, thick coat and trousers, long sleeved top, snow boots, an extra pair of socks, hat, scarf and gloves. Outside in the mild snow storm, it was minus-eight degrees Celsius. Inside, it was only just warmer due to the fire pit in the centre of the small room. Opposite her sat the Alpha of the Pack, Myron, and his Mate, Tomasz. Hermione tried not to be distracted by the fact that Tomasz was male and pregnant. Remembering back to when she first arrived in Fenrir's Pack, Lauren had told her that male couples could have children. Though how the submissive male gave birth, she didn't want to know._

"_Let me understand you." Myron started, pointing at Hermione. "You want my Pack to help you against the Dark Lord in England?"_

"_Yes."_

_He paused. "Why?"_

"_Because if I can get enough support, I can try bargaining with the Dark Lord's enemies. In exchange for us helping them defeat Him, Werewolves will receive the same rights as humans. It's the same for both our countries – Weres can't marry, can't have children, can't have jobs…And we want to change that. Don't you?"_

"_Of course, but…"_

"_What do you want?" Tomasz asked, resting a hand on his bulging stomach. Hermione guess that he only had a few weeks before he gave birth._

"_Your help in the Final Battle."_

_!"!_

_Eighteen days ago_

"_Think about it, Agnes! Equal rights!" Hermione prodded the German Alpha as they walked through the forest where Agnes' Pack dwelled. Hermione was having some trouble keeping up with the older woman, seeing as she was at least eight inches taller than the teenager. Their situation was similar to Hermione's Pack – they had had a small gathering of huts and tents, before humans had attacked them and drove them into the woods to live like nomads._

"_Yes, I heard you the first time, Hermione!" Agnes wasn't sure about her offer._

"_Wouldn't you like it, though? You would be able to live however you wanted, wherever you wanted. You and your Pack wouldn't have to live like…Like this!" She gestured to the decaying cloth tents of the Pack, all of them with holes in, some leaning against trees to hold them up._

"_I am not saying that I am not tempted by this. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_It is the Dark Lord, Hermione."_

"_That's why we have to stick together if we want Him gone."_

_!"!_

_Seven days ago_

"_Yes."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Yes. You will have our aid." Gregorio answered, Alpha to a Spanish Pack near Seville. "All you need to do is let us know when and where."_

_Hermione paused. "I haven't even told you what I want."_

_He laughed. "You, mate of _the_ Fenrir Greyback, have been travelling around the entire continent for the past two weeks, recruiting every Pack you can – did you not think that word would spread?" He laughed again. "You seek equal rights as humans and to defeat your 'Dark Lord'. From what I have heard, He needs defeating. And we will help you. We share your motive and your goal. You can count on us."_

_!"!_

_Three days ago_

"_Francois?" Hermione asked, curtseying respectfully to the Alpha of a Belgian Pack. He nodded silently, stroking his sleeping Mate's hair as she lay on a bed of furs. Hermione paused when she saw that she had been badly beaten, and bore scars on her back and arms that Hermione recognised as silver burns. "My name is Hermione Granger-"_

"_I know."_

"_Then you know why I'm here?"_

_He nodded. "You are Fenrir's Mate, yes?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Then I will help you."_

_Hermione paused. "Just like that?"_

"_I know Fenrir. He is a good Wolf. Strong. Fierce. A good Alpha." He nodded to himself. "Look at her." He said softly. "Humans did this. She was walking through town two days ago. One of our females needed some medicine for her cub; Zoé volunteered to go for her. She was just walking down a street, not hurting a soul. And they turned on her. For no reason other than what we are. They tried to kill her because of our gift. So if you want to defeat the man who keeps us lower than them with the promise of reward held over our heads, then I will do all in my power to ensure that that happens!"_

!"!

Kingsley leant back in his chair, and then forward again. "Let me get this straight; you have other Werewolf Packs across Europe-"

"We even have one in Marrakesh." She announced proudly.

He nodded thoughtfully and continued. "Ready to go to war with the Dark Lord? To help _us_? Based on the idea that we can get you what you want?"

"I know you can. And I know you _will_."

"How?"

"Because you're an honourable man. And you're smart, reliable and trustworthy. So if I promise you the Dark Lord's head on a platter in exchange for something, I know that you are all so desperate that you will give me whatever I want, for my help. And remember," She leant forward, her arms crossed on the table as she leant into Kingsley's face, "if you promise us this and don't deliver…Needless to say, I will have a lot of angry Werewolves on my hands, and I will tell them who they can…Complain to." She threatened with a smile.

"So basically," A young man that Hermione didn't recognise spoke, "you're saying 'give us what we want or we'll turn the Werewolves on you'?"

She frowned at him. "No. You don't _have_ to accept my offer. But if you do, I'm just giving a friendly suggestion that you make very sure that you follow through with it." She explained. She turned back to Kingsley. "So…Do we have a deal?"


	35. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 34**

It was Christmas Eve. Having just come out of the shower and still clad in her silk dressing gown that was charmed to keep her warm, Hermione knelt on the floor of her rooms, rearranging the presents under the luxurious tree that the House Elves had brought up to the rooms a few weeks ago. This was Hermione's first Christmas with her Mate and she wanted it to be special. She and Fenrir would be going home the next day, spending Christmas and New Year with their Pack. Fenrir had been in Bosnia with another Pack, and he was due to return any minute.

Speaking of which, the fireplace roared with life behind her and she turned around, smiling when her Mate stepped through, a gift under his arm. When he saw her, he gave her his trademark smirk and walked over to her, smoothly sinking down to one knee, cupping her cheek and kissing her fiercely, leaving her head fuzzy.

"Merry Christmas, Mate."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled back. Without a word, he handed her the gift under his arm before rearranging himself to sit on the floor beside her, reclining back to prop himself up on his arm as he lounged on the crimson carpet. "You didn't have to get me anything…" She started humbly, secretly grateful that he had.

"Shut up and open it." He rumbled in his deep voice, a soft chuckle breaking through as he stroked her hip. She blushed prettily and began to delicately unwrap the present, gently untying the bow. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "And a Happy New Year." She blushed again. "Hurry up, Mate."

"It looks so beautiful though!"

He rolled his eyes again, reached across and abruptly tore a small hole in the paper. "There we are, now open it, before I can't wait much longer to unwrap _my_ present." He stroked her bare hip with his fingertip, his eyes darkening.

She shivered. "Now how am I supposed to concentrate?" She put the present down gently to the side, turning and climbing on top of him, her knees either side of his hips. He growled approvingly, pulling her face down for another kiss as her small hands started unbuttoning his shirt. When all the little buttons were undone, Fenrir shrugged it off himself, carelessly throwing it one side, solely focusing on this beautiful woman in his lap who was now unbuckling his belt, which was quickly unfastened and pulled off. With another growl, Fenrir grasped her hips, picked her up off his lap, placed her on her stomach on the floor and climbed over her.

!"!

When they both finished, Hermione sighed happily, resting her head on her crossed arms. Fenrir, still inside her, laid himself gently on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms and elbows. He leant his head down and nuzzled her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her sweaty skin. She shivered and wiggled her hips, reminding both of them of his presence within her.

"Do that again, Mate, and we won't sleep all night." He growled in her ear before taking her lobe into his mouth.

"Fenrir!" She moaned softly before opening her eyes and seeing her gift still lying innocently beside them. "Oh." She said, almost forgetting about her Mate on top of her and reaching across for her present, propping herself up on her elbows as she unwrapped it.

"Ignored for a gift…" He grumbled with a laugh.

"Be quiet, you." She smiled, removing the last of the paper, revealing a medium sized old-styled wooden chest, about twelve inches wide by eight inches deep. She pulled it closer to examine it, hearing a heavy rattle come from inside it. "What's in it?" She asked with a grin.

He suggested, "Open it and find out," as he sucked a spot on her shoulder.

She lifted the lid and put her hand in, hitting something hard. She moved her hand around, taking hold of it and pulling it out. '_Magick Through the Ages'_. One of the oldest books on magic that scholars knew about; original copies were first written in the mid sixth century, supposedly by one of Merlin's apprentices. "Oh my God…" Hermione gushed, not believing that she was touching the book.

"It's not one of the originals," He said sadly, "It's not even a transcription of an original done at a later date; it's a copy of a transcription. But the texts are still the same." Hermione had barely heard him, unable to comprehend much outside of the book in her hands. "Hermione?" She didn't answer. Fenrir gently nudged her shoulder with his chest. "Hermione?"

She nodded vaguely. "I…I can't believe you got this…"

"It's fine, I knew you'd like it."

"'_Magick Through the Ages'_…How did you get a copy?"

"A friend of a friend who owns an original transcript. I just called in a favour." He replied humbly.

"But this…This must have cost a fortune!"

"That's not important." He smiled, kissing her shoulder again.

She rolled over under him onto her back. "How much did you spend on this?"

"It's not important!" He said with finality, leaning down and silencing her with a fierce kiss. "Now where's my gift?" He asked cheekily.

She smiled back, pulled away, put her robe back on – which made Fenrir protest with a loud 'hey!' – and fetched her present for him. "Be careful with it." She warned, handing it to him. He unwrapped the foot long tube, revealing it to be a length of parchment. He unrolled it and looked at it in awe.

"Is this the…?"

"All the wolves who have decided to help us so far."

The parchment was laid out in a neatly organised table, all written in Hermione's immaculate penmanship. It listed each Pack's location alphabetically, the amount of Warriors, unmated Dominants, unmated submissives, Mated pairs, cubs, Elders and Shamans, and the total for each Pack on the right hand side. Underneath every column had the total for that group, and at the very bottom of the page lay the grand total.

"Two…Two thousand?" He balked at her in amazement. She nodded. "By Selene, you're persuasive!"

She blushed. "I know it's not very personal, but I've charmed it to update itself with every birth and death, or should a Pack decide to drop out. Also, several Alphas said that they had heard about us from other Packs; so just in case anybody else hears about us from somewhere we haven't personally visited, they'll also appear on here with their location and numbers." As she said that, the chart updated itself and added Bosnia. "So you're persuasive too." She smiled.

"I'll give you persuasive!"

!"!

Hermione awoke the next morning in an excellent mood. Looking around, she saw that Fenrir wasn't in bed with her. But…Lifting the bed sheets, she saw why and smiled. "Good morning." She greeted cheekily.

"Good morning, Mate." Fenrir greeted back, not moving from his place with her thighs over his shoulders.

She smiled and lay the covers back down; giving herself up to the amazing sensations her Mate gave her until she climaxed twice more. Christmas morning brought about not only those two more orgasms, but revealed that the chest which had housed 'Magick Through the Ages', also contained several other rare books, which were all first editions, including a book written by a female submissive Were on her pregnancies and nursing experiences, which Hermione vowed she would study and commit to memory. They showered and dressed, Hermione having to wrestle her underwear that Fenrir was holding hostage back from him when he tried to coax her into another round of sex. She only said no because otherwise they would have been late for returning to the Pack and she was embarrassed by the idea of smelling like sex in front of them. Also when her stomach gave a roar that could rival a dragon, the mood was more or less killed.

Fenrir walked through the Floo first, followed by Hermione a second later. Immediately, they were ambushed by cries of 'You're back!', 'Alpha Fenrir!', 'Alpha Hermione!' and 'Merry Christmas!' Hermione let go of the small bag that she had brought with her – she and Fenrir were spending the entire holidays with the Pack, up until early January – which contained some clothes, homework and her new books, and dropped to her knees to envelope the cubs into her arms and smother them with kisses and coos, whilst Fenrir gathered a report from Henry. Hermione asked them all if they were all okay, had they been good for Santa and did they get any good presents, to which all the cubs ran off to their respective rooms in the manor to bring their new toys to show to their Alpha.

"Mate?" Fenrir asked, offering her a hand so she could stand up. Taking it, she allowed herself to be pulled up and picked up her bag. "Breakfast!"


	36. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 35**

Breakfast was wonderful. But lunch was better. Between the two meals, Hermione and Fenrir went to their rooms to unpack their bags and put their things away. Only after Fenrir managed to haggle another round of sex from Hermione, who didn't put up much of a fight and seemed only too happy to be thrown onto the bed and made love to passionately. After they'd finished, Fenrir had laid on the bed smugly, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face with his eyes closed as Hermione insisted on putting her things away in their proper places. Finishing, she placed her new book written by the other female submissive on her bedside table, intending to read it before bed.

"There we are!" She announced happily, rolling her bag into a tube and putting it in a drawer.

Fenrir lazily opened his eyes and glanced around the room. "Well done."

"Now it's your turn." She smiled, dumping his bag onto his stomach, making him lose his breath. He growled at her unhappily but she silenced him with a kiss. "Now get to it, and I might reward you later." She winked and pecked his lips with her own.

Lunch had turned out to be a feast that made even Hogwarts look like a quiet home-cooked meal. The decorations were unbelievable, every seat had a cracker on it, the food rivalled the muggle Queen's and the company was the best Hermione could ask her. She caught up on the all gossip from Lauren, explained her deal with the Order of the Phoenix, to which the whole Pack was amazed at, laughed until her sides hurt, and tasted, apparently, some of the best Elf champagne in the world.

After lunch, the children had finally gotten to show Hermione their new toys. Four year old Amelia had gotten a cuddly phoenix teddy; six year old Daniel received a training broom; seven year old muggleborn Yvonne had gotten a muggle board game – which Hermione spent hours playing with her and several others and lost hopelessly – and a now three month old Marta had gotten a new rattle with a Hippogriff head and was just about able to sit up on her own, though Charles was constantly sitting behind her, his hands gently supporting his daughter's back as she wobbled a little like a drunkard. Hermione had cooed over her and held her close to her chest as she bounced the baby in her arms, desperately aching for one of her own.

!"!

_June 9__th__ 1893_

'_To Whomever May Be Reading This Diary. My name is Morella, I am nineteen years of age, I am a female submissive Werewolf and I have just today discovered that I am, in fact, with cub. My first cub. My Mate William and I have been a Mated pair for more than two years by this moment in time, having come together on my seventeenth birthday under the blessing of a full Moon. Both of our families having belonged to this Pack for more than four generations, we have been friends all of our lives, joined together by the wonderful knowledge that we were meant to be together, as ordained by Mother Moon. Our Mating went well; William had been tender and gentle with me whilst taking my maidenhead. Everything seemed perfect._

'_Until I failed to become pregnant after my first Heat. There had been seven months between our Mating and my Heat, both our Wolves craving a cub. My mother had instructed me that my Heat did not immediately guarantee myself a cub, and to remain patient and tolerant of my Mate's 'attentions', she called them. But that was never the issue. My issue was that another month after my Heat, I had still not fallen pregnant. Nor the month after that. Nor the month after that, either. That torment and constant feeling of failure plagued me day and night. 'How could this happen to me?' I used to ponder. 'I am a good Wolf. I am loyal to my Mate and I give my thanks to Mother Moon every day.' It felt like I was being punished by being denied a child._

'_For more than eighteen months, my Mate and I made love almost every day. We burned herbs, drank special teas, did the most ridiculous exercises…Nothing seemed to work! I even researched, and insisted on using, all myths and ideas on how to increase one's chances of conceiving. Laying on my back with my hips raised during love making, added lubrication to help William's 'fluids' travel further in my womb, drinking so much green tea I could almost bathe in it, ensuring that I reach a climax, making love only during the day in a brightly lit room – I ask you! If there was a myth on conception, I had heard of it and put it to use._

'_But that is the past. This journal is the future, mine and my cubs' future. I intend to document everything I discover during my pregnancy, with the hope that I may one day give it to my child. To start with, the Pack Shaman believes I am approximately seven weeks into my pregnancy, out of the average of thirty. So far, I have had several signs of my newfound condition._

'_Firstly, I am almost constantly tired and seem to sleep for an hour or so more at night and have an afternoon nap most days. If I do not have a nap during the day, I am unable to stay up to my usual times at night. Secondly, my breasts and genitals feel quite tender. The nausea is the worst. From the moment I wake up, which is now normally around 9 o'clock, until past noon. Sometimes even in the evening as well! I also find myself desiring the most unusual foods. Carrots with mustard, raw potatoes, chocolate with gravy…The list could continue forever. As of yet, these are my only symptoms. I shall continue to write when I experience something new.'_

!"!

Hermione lay on her side in bed, her head propped up on her hand whilst she rested the book back on a pillow and held it gently with her free hand. Behind her, she vaguely heard the bathroom door close and footsteps approach the bed. The bed dipped, the blankets moved and a body pressed against her back, an arm snaking around her waist as Fenrir kissed her neck.

"What are you reading?"

"The submissive's diary you gave me earlier." She replied, not taking her eyes off of the page.

"Is it any good?"

She smiled. "So far, I have fatigue, breast and genital tenderness, nausea and food cravings to look forward to during the first few months."

He chuckled. "Sounds fun." He kissed her cheek. "Come on, Hermione, it's late. And we've got a long few days ahead of us."

!"!

Christmas and the Yule holidays passed by in a flash for Hermione, having spent her time either enjoying the company of her Pack or enjoying her Mate in their rooms. And even one time in the grounds of their Manor, the sun shining and fresh snow on the ground making it quite romantic for a tryst up against a tree. Hopefully no one had seen them! Not that Hermione had cared as she'd wrapped her legs around Fenrir and held him tightly as he thrust into her fiercely. Lately, he seemed to be getting quite…Aggressive wasn't the right word…_Enthusiastic_ during sex. Was that normal?

New Year came and went just as quickly, the alcohol having been poured freely – to humans, it wouldn't have effected them too much but Werewolves didn't hold their liqueur very well. So come January 1st, almost everyone was hung over. Except Hermione, who didn't like to drink, and the expectant mothers. That day, Fenrir had had the mood of a dragon, requiring some space and a lot of Hangover Help potions. Though that night he'd felt better and had shown Hermione just how much.

On January 3rd, Lauren had joined Hermione in her and Fenrir's rooms as the brunette packed her things to return to Hogwarts for the next day. Although Hogwarts wasn't due to recommence until the sixth, Hermione had neglected her studies over the holidays and so needed some days of peace to finish – or start! – her homework assignments. Charles had Marta so they were free to enjoy the tranquillity, and to allow Lauren some breathing space from her infant.

"So how's life?" Lauren asked as she lounged on the chaise at the end of their bed.

Hermione looked up and blushed slightly – Fenrir had taken her in that chaise that morning – before looking back down at her bag. "Things are good. Oh wait! Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Well, lately…Fenrir has been quite…" She blushed again.

Lauren laughed. "Virile?"

"No, he's always virile. He's been very…'Excited' for the past few weeks."

"'Excited'?" Lauren giggled. "You mean horny?"

Sighing, she replied, "Yes, horny. I was just wondering if that was normal."

"Excitement…Well he's a man. And he's an Alpha. And he and his Mate are trying for a cub. I wonder why he could be excited…" She winked playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Oh Lauren." She laughed again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just visiting the ladies' room."

Lauren laughed again but took up folding Hermione's clothes as the Alpha Female went into the next room. Almost ten minutes later, she hadn't come out. "Hermione?" Lauren got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione, are you okay? You've been in there a while…" She didn't get an answer. Starting to panic, she spoke firmly. "Hermione, I'm opening the door." She turned the handle and pushed on the wood, peeking into the room. Hermione sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring at whatever was in her hands. "Hermione?" Stepping closer, she saw that it was a familiar plastic stick. "Oh…Hermione…Are you pregnant?"

Hermione turned to her, tears in her eyes. Opening her mouth, she said…


	37. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 36**

"_Hermione?" Lauren got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione, are you okay? You've been in there a while…" She didn't get an answer. Starting to panic, she spoke firmly. "Hermione, I'm opening the door." She turned the handle and pushed on the wood, peeking into the room. Hermione sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring at whatever was in her hands. "Hermione?" Stepping closer, she saw that it was a familiar plastic stick. "Oh…Hermione…Are you pregnant?"_

_Hermione turned to her, tears in her eyes. Opening her mouth, she said…_

"Yes." It was spoken in barely a whisper, though Lauren heard it as clear as a bell. "I'm pregnant." She stood up. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant!" The two girls embraced each other tightly, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh my God!" She took the test from her friend's hands, staring at the two lines which formed a plus sign. "How far along?"

"I don't know…" She smiled again. "Oh, I don't know, my head's clouded!"

Lauren clicked her fingers. "That's why Fenrir's been 'excited'!"

"What?"

"I don't know how it works, but sometimes a male Were can subconsciously pick up…I don't know, vibes from his Mate. He's been so excited because his Were is proud at the idea that you might be pregnant! It's an ego thing."

"So Fenrir's been horny because his Were thinks I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

"But I _am_ pregnant."

They both nodded and smiled again, hugging each other. "Look, Fenrir is out right now so I think you should visit the Shaman." A Shaman is a Pack's Healer. Depending on the size of the Pack, there can be several Shamans. Because Fenrir's Pack only had forty-one – soon to be forty-two! – there was only need for one Shaman. "She'll be able to tell you how far along you are."

Bouncing with excitement, the two women hurried to the Pack's medical rooms. Opening the door, they looked inside. Sitting at her desk, the Shaman looked up. She was an elderly woman, whose face was covered with age lines. But she smiled gently at the two of them. "Good afternoon, ladies. Alpha Hermione." She nodded respectfully.

"Shaman." They both replied with a similar nod.

"How can I help you?" She asked as she stood up and walked around to them. Hermione glowed with excitement. But before she could speak, the Shaman smiled again. "You believe you may be with cub."

Hermione balked at her and nodded. "Yes…How do you know?"

"You're glowing." She smiled. "Come, lie down here and I'll examine you." Hermione settled herself on the soft examining bed and leant back. The Shaman, to Hermione's surprise, withdrew a wand and approached her. "Lift your shirt, please." Hermione complied. Gently touching the tip of the wand to the soft flesh of her stomach, the Shaman murmured a spell. Above her stomach, a strange mist began to form. It was very odd, almost like a 3D sonogram. But wait…That's exactly what it was! The Shaman moved her wand slowly over Hermione's stomach, making the mist shift and change shape and colour. After a minute or so of searching, the Shaman smiled. "Yes, here it is! You may not be able to see it, dear, but it _is_ there. You may be able to make out a head just about there…" She pointed at a portion of the smoke, but Hermione couldn't see it.

"I'll have to take your word for it." She laughed with a smile. "Can you tell how far I am along?"

"Yes, dear, I'd say about…Five weeks, give or take a few days."

"Five weeks?" Hermione thought back on her mental calendar. "Five weeks…" She looked up at Lauren. "Lauren, five weeks."

Lauren caught on. "Oh Merlin!"

"What is it, dear?"

"I had my first Heat five weeks ago."

"You did?" Hermione nodded. "Well then, I can tell you right now, dear, you're having a boy."

!"!

Hermione's head spun with all the details of her newfound pregnancy. A boy, too! Fenrir's first son, who would be sure to be Alpha after his father. The Shaman had explained how, for some reason and no one knew why but, every child conceived on any Heat throughout a Female's life would always, without exception, be male. There were no theories why, no bizarre explanations, only the experience of hundreds of years. Lauren had smiled and joked on the possibility that Hermione's son and Marta might end up being Mates one day. Hermione didn't know if it would be possible but it was a fun thought.

She walked back to her rooms, unable to keep the smile from her face. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Fenrir that he was going to be a father! How she'd waited to be able to tell him that she was finally pregnant, that she would give him a cub. She didn't need to look in longing at Marta or the other cubs, because she had one on the way. And in about six months, she'd have that tiny bundle in her arms that she'd been craving for a while now. At the same time, she vowed not to let it disrupt her studies too much. She still had her future to think of.

She entered their rooms, calling out to Fenrir. She heard shuffling in the bathroom, a small thud and a loud cuss. Had he found the pregnancy test that she'd thrown into the bin, although she'd hidden it beneath tissues. She called out again and then he entered the bedroom…Not looking too happy.

"Fenrir? Are you okay?" He grumbled under his breath, storming about the room. And pulled out his bag from the drawer, unrolled it and opened it. "Fenrir?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord wants me to go to America."

That was news to Hermione. "Why?"

"Canada, specifically. His spy in the Ministry's Department of Control and Regulation of Creatures has reported more than three thousand Weres living in the forests."

Hermione paled. "Three thousand?"

"That would win the Battle before it even started."

"So are you going?"

He paused stuffing his bag full of shirts and jeans. "Hermione, I'm already packing, of course I'm going."

"But you are going for…For us, aren't you? Not for Him?"

He regarded her closely. "Hermione…How can you even doubt that?"

"I just mean-"

"He told me to go, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going for Him, for His cause." He continued packing, grabbing handfuls of underwear and socks.

"But what if they say no?"

He laughed humourlessly. "Hermione, what would you have done if any of those European Packs had said no? Just because they're Canadian doesn't automatically mean they'll say no."

Trying to ignore the sting of his words, she changed the subject. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I need to find all of the Packs and they may need some convincing."

"Is anyone going with you?"

He laughed again. "Of course. He may not like creatures but He knows how much of an asset I am. His dislike for my being a Werewolf won't let Him see me killed offhand."

Hermione looked away in hurt by how he hadn't included her as an 'asset' to Voldemort. Where was the Fenrir who had been praising her only a week ago for managing to earn the support of more than two thousand Weres all across Europe? "Who's going with you?"

"Does that matter?"

"I want to know who is going with my Mate to a country on the other side of the world." She snapped.

He laughed again. "Don't worry, there won't be any females with us."

Her eyes darkened to a shade of amber, her wolf out and angry. "I wasn't worried about that, I was merely asking!" He didn't reply, just packed two pairs of heavy boots. "When do you leave?"

"As soon as I've finished packing."

"But…If you're going to Canada, I'd hoped-"

"You'd hoped for a quick bit of rough and tumble?" He growled. That growl would normally have turned her legs to jelly but now it only infuriated her.

"Actually I'd hoped to talk to you about something."

"Well it'll have to wait, I need to leave." He snapped as he zipped up the bag.

Too angry to tell him, she simply glared. "Fine then, leave."

He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked up to her. "Try not to get into too much trouble." That was usually said in a teasing and affectionate way. But now…Hermione snarled, her lip curling up to bare her canines. He laughed, patted her cheek and walked through the Floo without a word goodbye.

Hermione stared after him as the flames died down. _'What just happened?'_


	38. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**The Girl Amongst The Wolves**

**Chapter 37**

Hermione lay curled up in a ball on her and Fenrir's bed, not moving as she stared into the flames flickering in the fireplace. Why had he left so suddenly? Where had his aggression come from? Was it because he had to go to Canada when he didn't want to? Possibly but that wouldn't explain his hostility towards _her_. Had he found the pregnancy test in the small rubbish bin in the bathroom? Perhaps, but wouldn't he be happy about it? Unless he didn't want the cub – no that's not an option! If he hadn't wanted the cub, she wouldn't even be pregnant! So what? What had made him so cruel? Hermione couldn't think of anything. All her intelligence failed her then. But then felt more disappointed in herself for not understanding why her Mate was so angry, and apparently with her. Had she done something? If so, what?

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Alpha Hermione?" Lauren's voice called unsurely through the wood. Hermione gave no response. Lauren knocked again. "Alpha Hermione?" Again, Hermione said nothing. "Is everything alright?" Hermione's heart gave a painful twang as she thought how un-alright everything was! Her Mate had left her to go to a faraway country for an unknown period of time with unknown people, without even a kiss goodbye! Not only that, but he had shouted at her and said horrible things, then patronised her and insulted her on his way out. What was wrong with him?!

The only thing Hermione could feel good about was her newly discovered pregnancy. A baby boy to be born in approximately six months. What would he look like? Would he have Fenrir's slightly darker skin, or Hermione's fairness? His hair; would it be her frizzy brown mess or Fenrir's straight black locks? Would his eyes be blue like his father's or brown like his mother's? What would he be like as a person? Bookish and quiet like Hermione? Or proud and stubborn like Fenrir? Would he like to climb trees – which would surely make Hermione nervous – or read books? Would he be friends with Marta? Would he be obedient? Or would he need supervising all the time? Although, since Hermione was also his Alpha, would he listen to her every word? Or would her being his mother make him immediately disobedient?

Another knock on her door broke through her train of thoughts.

"Alpha Hermione?" This time it was Cami. Cami knocked again, harder this time. "Alpha Hermione, please let me in." Hermione uncurled slightly from her foetal position, knowing that Cami's mothering instincts wouldn't let Hermione be alone when she was so upset. Heaving a sigh, she stood up and walked over to the door, removing the ward locking it and opening the door. Cami immediately pulled her into a gentle hug, one arm holding her tight whilst her other hand held her head and stroked her hair soothingly. Hermione hadn't realised she'd been silently crying until she felt Cami's shirt turn damp under her cheek.

She sniffed sadly before pulling away from Cami. "He left."

"I know."

"I don't know where he is."

"I know."

"I don't know how long he'll be gone."

"I know."

"And I'm carrying his child." She wept.

"I know." Hermione looked up in surprise. "Lauren told me, she couldn't keep it in. She's so happy for you." They both smiled together. "She says it's a son as well." Hermione nodded with a proud smile. "Congratulations." Cami kissed her forehead.

Hermione's stiff-upper-lip attitude crumbled. "What if the baby's born before he comes back? What if he's killed or hurt when he's there? What if the distance between us becomes too much and I lose the baby? What if-?"

Cami grasped her arms firmly, gave her a little shake and tugged her over to the bed and sat her down. "Hermione, you need to calm down. If there's anything that'll hurt the baby, it's you worrying. For now, I'm afraid," She sighed through her nose, "there's nothing you can do."

Hermione protested, "But-!"

"No, Hermione." Cami insisted firmly. "He's gone and we don't know when he'll be back. So the best we can do is wait. Wait and hope that he makes it back in time for Final Battle that is sure to come soon enough, let alone the birth."

Hermione didn't say anything for a few seconds. "This isn't much of a pep-talk."

!"!

So Hermione waited. And waited. And waited. She waited three months. Three months without a word from Fenrir. At first it had been an agony that made her feel like her heart was almost breaking in two. She'd missed him. She'd missed his face. His scent. His touch. The warm feeling he gave her whenever he was near her. She'd missed kissing him goodnight and curling up against him, his arm wrapped protectively around her back, his other hand holding hers onto his chest, his nose buried in her hair. She'd missed waking up next to him, bathing with him, reading with him, eating with him…The only reason she'd been able to go on had been the tiny piece of him that she carried inside her, even the Pack's Shaman had agreed to that – if Mates were separated for a long time, then they would begin to display physical symptoms that could only be cured by being reunited.

Even though Hermione had nothing to compare it with, she knew her pregnancy was going well. Even if the mornings of her second and third months had her knelt on the bathroom floor being violently ill into the toilet. _'That's good'_, Cami had told her,_ 'it means the cub's developing well. You're taking care of him, don't worry'_. Hermione wasn't worried about her unborn son, she was worried about her own body. Sudden vomiting that lasted for nearly half an hour, followed by five to six hours of nearly crippling nausea? Only then to feel unbelievably hungry and want to eat everything in sight, even if Hermione didn't like it? She'd never been keen on asparagus, for example. But a few weeks after she'd found out about the baby, she'd taken to carrying a small bag of it around with her in her bag and munching on sticks every so often. It didn't even taste nice, but she kept craving it. That, and lemon curd on toast, which doesn't sound too bad…Until she felt like slathering it with French mustard, much to the other students who had to sit near her in the Great Hall.

When she'd told Ginny, Neville and Luna – well she didn't technically tell them; Luna had guessed it as soon as she'd seen Hermione the morning after Fenrir had left. _'You're pregnant, aren't you, Hermione?' 'How do you know?' 'There isn't a single Wrackspurt around you right now! They don't like to be around pregnant women, you know?'_ The unusual blonde had been thrilled for her, telling her that she was sure Hermione would be a good mother. Neville hadn't really known what to say, merely blushed at the knowledge that his close friend and the girl he thought of as a sister was sexually active. Ginny had been…Perturbed by the situation, particularly when Hermione had told them that Fenrir had left – though not revealing where he had gone or why. Ginny had taken that as evidence that _'if he could abandon his pregnant Mate, what would stop him from abandoning his Mate and baby?'_

That had been three months ago, and Hermione hadn't spoken to the redhead ever since. She still spent time with Neville and Luna, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive Ginny for what she had said. Because, deep down, she agreed with her. Fenrir _had_ abandoned her. Granted, he hadn't known about the baby, but that wasn't the point. He had left her quickly and his last words had been an insult. She wasn't thinking that maybe he was bored with her or wanted to get away from her, she would never think that. But whether or not that she was still at Hogwarts with her friends or with her Pack during the Full Moons; her Mate had still left her.

Hermione sighed, bringing her hands out of the bath water and running them down her face as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against her fist as she rested her elbow on the edge of the tub. Her fourth month of pregnancy had brought about two things – fatigue and horniness. When she wasn't exhausted and crawling up in bed, she was sneaking back to her rooms or 'going to the loo' and had to quickly relieve herself to stop herself from going crazy. Apparently whatever needs a woman has curing pregnancy, she should meet them as quickly as possible, even if it means hurrying to the bathrooms, locking the stall, casting strong Silencing spells and fingering herself to completion several times a day.

Her eyes shot open as she distantly heard the fireplace roar to life in the sitting room. "Hello?" A strong voice called out.

Hermione could hardly believe it. "Fenrir?"


End file.
